Broken Saint
by Tylida Doradelo
Summary: Zarathustra has been built, Wilhelm has made his intentions clear and Mary and Yeshua are his pawns. Will Yeshua be able to stop Wilhelm before he destroys everything? Or will Mary allow her dark side to overcome her and murder the man she loves? COMPLETE
1. Plan

A/N: Ok guys, here it is. Took me freakin long enough huh? Well I got it. Here it is. Right here. On this page. XD I'm sorry. I know a lot of you have been bothering me for this and I know it's only one chapter but give me some time, give me some time. Well here it is. A Xenosaga fic for the fan. It's all about Yeshua and Mary. About their past really, or the way I want it to be XD. It's rated M for later things if I get that far. I hope it doesn't disappoint. And of course, we all know that I do not own Xenosaga or it's characters or the wonderful, beautiful, chaos(Yeshua) tear But this is ok. That's what fics are for. So here it goes:

* * *

Broken Saint

Chapter 1

Plans

Yeshua smiled as Mary grabbed his hand. She had never held his hand in public before, but today she held on tightly as they walked out of the village, seemingly unaware of the people staring after them. His smile grew wider as they walked. Maybe she'd finally agreed to accept him...maybe...

* * *

"Just look at him!" Shion shrieked, gripping onto Mary's right arm. Mary sighed and looked up from her broom. She followed Shion's gaze out the stone doorway, not having to guess at who she was talking about. Her eyes swept across the sandy, desert-like landscape that existed beyond the inside of her stone hut.

Yep, Yeshua.

Mary sighed again and shrugged Shion's arm off of her. Shion sighed and pouted at Mary, her blue eyes shone out brightly against the dark interior of Mary's home.

"Oh come on!" Shion said, staring at her best friend. "He's absolutley gorgeous!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Shion, we're both betrothed. We can't be thinking about other men. Besides, you're getting married in two weeks!"

Shion grumbled and leaned against the stone doorframe. She returned her gaze to Yeshua. He was smiling. His translucent blue-green eyes sparkled. He laughed at something one of the small children surrounding him had said. The sunlight played beautifully off his silver hair and cinnamon brown skin.

"None of those rules say I can't stare at him."

"Lust is a sin, Shion." Mary stated matter-of-factly. She smirked to herself as she continued to sweep.

"Your face is a sin!" She shot back.

Mary laughed. After a few more minutes of Shion staring at Yeshua, Mary placed her broom against the wall and came to stand behind her friend.

Yeshua ran after the children, playing a game that she didn't recognize. One of the smaller girls ran behind him and tried to push him down. She pressed her tiny hands on the backs of his brown legs. He smiled and turned around to get her while an older girl ran up behind him and pushed him hard. The smaller girl moved out of the way as he fell down onto the ground, sand particles finding their way into his long, green robes. The girls squealed happily as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, laughing the whole time.

"You got me Zebulun." he said in his beautiful, deep voice. The little girl blushed. He smiled at her and looked to the older one. "You're getting better at this game, Dinah."

Dinah smiled as Yeshua ruffled her hair.

"Come on Yeshua!" A small redheaded boy whined. His brothers ran up on either side of him. The triplets were always together. "Let's go!" the white haired boy tugged at his sleeve.

"Why do you sweep all the time? It's just going to get dirty again in a minute."

Mary didn't answer, she just stared at Yeshua. She watched as he played with the children. She realized that she liked the way he smiled and his deep, lovley laugh. She enjoyed watching the sunlight glint off his skin and beautiful sliver hair. He seemed so mysterious. No human should look that beautiful.

"So..." Shion started when Mary didn't answer her. "Have you met your betrothed yet?"

Mary nodded and looked down at the ground, thankful that her almost black skin hid her blush. She'd been staring.

"What's he like?" She asked, her eyes never left Yeshua.

"I don't know. We really didn't get to talk...but there's something about him...something I don't like."

Shion finally tore her eyes away from Yeshua.

"What?" She asked.

Mary shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she should tell or not. Shion placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Mary nodded, but kept her eyes on the floor.

"So what's wrong with him? Has he got two heads? Four legs coming out of his hips? Breath that's so bad you could smell him a mile away? Stop me if I'm getting close here."

A wide smile spread across Mary's face as she looked up at her friend. Shion always knew how to make her feel better. She was going to miss that. She looked out the doorway again. The children were dog piling on Yeshua. Maybe her husband would let her visit Shion.

"Well..." Mary started. She didn't take her eyes off Yeshua. The sight of him seemed to give her strength. Just what was it about that man? "First of all, he's...a Roman."

"A Roman?!" Shion was shocked. Romans didn't usually marry Jewish women. Sure, it happened but not often. Why would Mary's parents agree to something like that? Why would they let their daughter marry their enemy?

_Because they had no choice_. She thought to herself.

Mary nodded. "That's not it though...or well it is, but...he has these...eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...they're red. Blood red...and it's like there's something behind them, something he's hiding."

Shion smiled sympathetically at her friend. "You know what I think it is?"

Mary looked at her questioningly. "I think you're just looking for an excuse to dislike him so that you can justify running off with that sweet piece of eye candy out there."

Mary laughed and looked out the door. Yeshua wasn't there, the children must've dragged him off somewhere. "You know what? I think you're right."

Shion giggled and winked at Mary. "See? Even the 'Blessed Saint' must give into temptation once in a while." Mary made a face. She didn't like Shion's nickname for her.

"Oh don't make that face. Yeshua will never love you if your face sticks that way."

"He shouldn't love me anyway. It would be a sin."

"No no no, my dear saint." Shion said, tapping Mary on the nose. "Love is never a sin."

"That's exactly right Shion."

Both girls turned to the door to see Yeshua smiling happily in the doorway. Mary's heart stopped for a few beats in fear that he might've heard what they'd said earlier.

"Lust is a sin but love and lust are two totally different things."

"Yeshua what a pleasant surprise!" Shion said happily. "And what brings you here?"

"I saw two beautiful ladies over here having so much fun without me." He said. He looked over at Mary who was again thankful that her skin could hide a blush. "And how are you today Ms. Mary?" he asked. "I-I'm fine. How are you, Yeshua?"

_Great Mary, he probably thinks you're slow or something._

He laughed. "Well except for a few scrapes, I'm just fine thank you."

"Those kids were all over you today." Shion said happily.

"Well Asher was extremely hyper today and you know the triplets, one gets hyper they all get hyper."

Shion and Yeshua continued to talk for a few more minutes and Mary became jealous of how easily Shion could talk to him.

I shouldn't be talking to him anyway. She thought to herself. I'm going to be a married woman soon and he'll be nothing but a memory.

_A sweet memory. The sweetest memory._

"Well thank you very much Shion. It would be my pleasure." Yeshua said. He made a slight bowing motion toward Shion who giggled at the gesture. "And I'll see you around Ms. Mary." He said. He turned to leave but something stopped him. "Oh, and Mary?"

She looked up at him, her light blue eyes glowing. "I'd love you even if your face got stuck that way."

Mary's heart sunk. He'd heard them. He smiled again at Shion and then left the house.

"Mary! Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah, he heard." She said. Her blush was so bad that it was showing on her black skin.

"No silly." Shion said. "He said he loved you."

"What?!" Mary's face shot up.

"He just practically declared his love for you right there."

"No he didn't. He was just teasing. Yeshua's like that."

Shion rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok whatever." She shrugged her shoulders and looked outside. It was getting late.

"Mary, I'm gonna go home now, ok? I'll come by tomorrow."

"Ok Shion. I'll see you later."

"Stop looking so glum." Shion said. She walked over to give her friend a hug.

"Not everybody gets lucky enough to marry someone they love, Shion."

Shion smiled. "No, but if it was me, I'd make that man fall in love with me and I'd run away from this place."

Mary laughed as Shion pulled away. "Goodbye Mary."

Shion started to leave when Mary remembered something that Yeshua had said. "Oh and Shion?"

"Hmm?" She asked, stopping just outside the stone house.

"What did Yeshua mean before he left?"

"That he loved you." Shion smiled.

"No, what did he say to you?"

"Oh." She leaned a hand on the side of the house. "Well..." She leaned her head to the side and grinned widely. I asked him to come to my wedding.

"You what?! You can't do that! You're parents have to and-"

Shion raised a hand to silence her dark friend. "I believe that it is my wedding and I will invite whom ever I so choose." She winked and headed for the door. "And besides, if he doesn't come, who will you dance with?"

"Shion I-" Mary started to protest, but was stopped by a happy Shion waving and laughing.

"Later Mary."

* * *

Authors note: YAY! Finally done. First chapter...yep finished. Are you proud of me? Took me long enough, eh? gets stabbed with pitchfork Hey sorry sorry. Well guys. I hope it wasn't a let down. Please let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I'll have the next chapter up soon. Depends on if you guys like it or not. But please review. I've got some plans for this baby so tell me what you think. Later guys:D Cookies for everyone! XD


	2. Angel

A/N: Again, I do not own Xenosaga or chaos(Yeshua) tear Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm totally inspired now. I can't believe people like me! They really like me! XD But really guys, I do enjoy reviews so if you want more give me more!

So here's chapter 2 guys.

space mermaid- Oh thank you! You make me happy. :D lots and lots of cookies for you

Neko-Chan the Death God- Lol, ok ok I'm continuing. Happy now? XD

Soaringgirlboo- Becca...shut up. XD

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 2  
The Angel

"Where are we going Mary?" Yeshua asked her. She didn't answer, she just continued to walk. He didn't mind. He supposed he'd find out when they got there. He wondered silently to himself if she was really ok but he couldn't ask. This felt like a dream. He was so happy just be with her like this in public. He knew there were a lot of people that didn't accept him but that didn't matter. He knew too that there were a lot of people who wouldn't accept her after seeing something like this but she didn't seem to care. She held his hand tighter the farther they walked. "Are we leaving the village today Mary?" Yeshua asked sweetly. Mary smiled up at him, her beautiful light blue eyes mezmorizing. "It's a surprise." Yeshua smiled, "A surprise?" He loved surprises and she knew it too. "What kind of surprise?"

She giggled and looked out toward the forest at the very end of the desert-like village. "The kind that's surprising."

* * *

Mary was up very early that next morning.

_I'd love you even if your face got stuck that way._

Mary sighed in aggravation and pulled her pillow over her head. _Stupid Shion. _She thought unhappily. _Stupid Yeshua and his stupid gorgeous eyes and his stupid wonderful everything_. She sat up to fix some breakfast, then felt bad for saying stupid, asked God for forgiveness and finally got up out of bed. She yawned. Why was she up so early? She started to cook, then went to her parent's room to see if they were home.

Nope.

She sighed and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking. Her parents were traveling merchants. She hated when they were gone, but she hated to go with them even more, so as soon as she'd been old enough, she'd started staying home. She guessed that it was the silence that bothered her. The house always seemed grayer and somehow...desolate. She finished her food and wondered what she should do that day. There was no one to clean after and she always swept, which was always useless because(and as much as she hated to admit) Shion was right. It just got dirty again four minutes later. Maybe there were some herbs she needed to get? She didn't check. She just grabbed her straw basket and left the house.

_You can never have enough herbs, I guess._

The sun was just crawling over horizon when she left her house. _What is wrong with me_? She asked herself again. It really bothered her that she was up so early. _Why can't I be lazy like the rest of the world? _

She walked through the dark, sleeping village. She felt like a spy, like she was sneaking out of a prison. She giggled at the thought. And why in the world would she ever be in prison? Mary Magdalene, the "Blessed Saint" as Shion liked to call her, who had never ever done anything bad in her entire life...except maybe stare at Yeshua...and dream about Yeshua...and think about Yeshua.

_Stupid Yeshua._

* * *

"Hello Mary." Her betrothed had said to her in his smooth voice.

She resisted the urge to back away from him and faked a sweet smile.

"H-hello." She said nervously. He smiled back at her and his red eyes flashed. Her smile faded, but she didn't let it vanish, she let it fade. This was going to be the man she was going to marry, she couldn't afford to displease him the first time she met him.

"So you are the saint I've been hearing so much about." He said again. She froze as he leaned closer to her.

"Th-it's just a nickname. I'm-I'm really not-"

"But everyone in your village says that you are. Some here have even called you a saint." She shivered a bit when he touched her hand. "You're very beautiful."

He said soothingly.

She didn't like the look in his eyes. They were red, but not like fire...like blood and when they flashed it was death and power and fear all at once. She flinched when he kissed her hand. She noticed how different he was from Yeshua. Everything about him. They were total opposites. His eyes were a deep, dark blood red, Yeshua's were a beautiful translucent blue. His skin was pale; alabaster. Yeshua's was a dark brown. His smiles seemed...evil. Yeshua's were peaceful, angelic. The only things that were alike maybe was their hair. His was solid white, Yeshua's silver. Their voices too. Smooth like silk and hypnotizing. But Yeshua's was loving and kind...this man...his very breathing suggested that he was lying. He moved away and his armor glittered. Wait armor? She realized that she had been so frightened by him that she hadn't noticed her surroundings. She looked around her. This place...it was like a corridor, but it was his room? He must've been an important Roman general or something because everything in the room was expensive and luxuriant. But...it was dark...and red, like his eyes. The curtains, his chair, the rugs, even the stands that held the candles and torches in the room...red. Something that she just couldn't understand was why the room was so dark. There were so many torches and candles to light the room that there shouldn't have been an ounce of darkness. The fire...seemed to cast the room into darkness though, making the shadow's bigger, darker and even the light reflecting off his gold armor seemed black. Was that real gold? She couldn't help but reach out and touch the engraving on it. She couldn't make out just what it was...but...

"Mary." He whispered, his breath hot like fire on her hand. "Y-yes?"

"You are the one I've been looking for." That chilling smile again. "You are the one who will help me save this world."

* * *

"Save the world, huh?" She said aloud to no one. "Someone like him. I doubt it."

_He's evil. _

The sun had finally pulled itself over the horizon enough to clean up some of the dark mess that the moon had left behind. She reached the end of the village and into a small forest that boardered the ocean. She'd always found it funny how so many different land features there were. From desert to forest to ocean. But then again, it wasn't much of a forest. A few trees and some beautiful flowers. She'd always pictured God making the village and then deciding that he wanted a desert instead of a forest.

_It must've been too pretty a forest and meadow near the ocean for him to destroy it_. She laughed and started looking for the tiny spring where her herbs grew.

"Wilhelm" She whispered to herself. She hesitated. "My...husband."

The sun was higher now. It seemed happy about it too, shining on the forest with all its might. She picked up herbs and flowers on her way to the spring.

_Maybe Shion would like these flowers_, she thought.

Shion loved flowers, especially pink ones. She was always begging everyone to bring her back pink flowers when they came back to the spring. Many people didn't like the spring or the forest though. Instead of taking Mary's opinion of it, they found it evil and mysterious.

_They're just crazy._

She hummed to herself as she got closer to the spring. The sun must've sucked all the bad thoughts away from her because she was practically skipping to the spring. She bent down to pick up another flower. She liked blue ones. They reminded her of Yeshua. She was about to put into her basket when she heard a noise coming from the spring. She took a step closer, she wasn't too far from it, but far enough that she couldn't see it. A splash? Curiosity winning out over her better sense, she walked softer toward the spring and tried to make as little noise as possible. A bigger splash. She carefully put her basket onto the ground and hid behind a cluster of trees.

_Is that...Yeshua_?!

It was! He was...bathing?

_Oh no! Oh no! Look away Mary! _

She did, but ended up looking back. The water came up to the middle of his back which was turned to her. She silently thanked God that the water in the spring was that deep and asked for forgiveness at the same time. The sunlight played off the water and danced it's little reflected rays on his back. He splashed water onto his face and neck.

_Look away Mary, please look away!_

But she couldn't...he was just too beautiful. Too surreal. Too angelic. Mary gasped. Almost as if he heard her thoughts, two great, beautiful wings sprouted from his back. Allowing the sun to shine it's happy rays onto their beauty.

* * *

A/N: Whooo! K'ay I'm done done done. Tell me what you think! Please please please! XDD Flowers for all reviewers! XD


	3. Sightings

A/N: Ok ok alright...I'll admit it took me 5335979 years to get this done. Sorry! XD

But it's done so stop with the complaining that continues at my face. It took me a while and this one's kinda long. Hope I didn't disappoint! Once again I do not own any of the characters. Including the gorgeous Yeshua. (dies a little on the inside)

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 3  
Sightings

Yeshua followed his Mary in happy bliss. They entered the forest. The meadow? "Mary, are we going to the meadow?" He asked cheerfully. Mary smiled up at him. "How did you know?"

"Well it's only your most favorite place in the world."

Mary giggled. " I have a surprise for you there."

"I know I can't wait." he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. There was still something bothering her. There was something behind her smile and her beautiful eyes seemed to be supressing a flood of tears.

"Mary..." he whispered, a little worried by her expression. She stared up at him with a smile that was beautiful, but troubled. "I love you." He said happily.

He could've sworn that the sentence caused her physical pain, but he didn't know why.

"I-I love you too, Yeshua."

* * *

Yeshua had come to the village a few years ago. It was during the time when Romans were gaining control and everything was disastrous. People were rebelling- or trying to- and it seemed like there was fighting everywhere. That's when Yeshua showed up. He came literally out of nowhere. He had no parents, no home. The only thing that he would tell anyone was his name. He was nice and gentle and had a smile for everyone, but many didn't trust him. He was strange, mysterious, in a time when strangers where not welcome. After things began to calm down, people started to accept him a little more. But there were still some people who didn't like his mystery and wanted him gone. He came out of the forest, the forest was a mystery in itself, in a time of utter chaos and horror and that was enough to condemn him.

Mary didn't care where he came from. Neither did Shion. They'd found him amazing and beautiful the first time they saw him. He was etheral, a beautiful creature too perfect to be human. He was patient and kind beyond reason. He never once shot back at the people who hated him and instead smiled and talked pleasantly with them when they weren't ignoring him. He had an amazing capacity for forgiveness and that in itself is what had Mary falling in love with him.

_Too perfect to be human._

* * *

He was an angel. A beautiful white-winged angel. A miracle of God right in this forest and she was just standing there frozen. She couldn't take her eyes off Yeshua and the sun just loved it. It shone it's golden rays happily on his skin, bringing out it's beautiful color and defining the muscles of his back.

She closed her eyes.

_Ok Mary_, she thought to herself. _You're going to walk away. Just walk away and pretend like you never saw anything._

She forced herself to look away from the captivating sight.

_I've gotta get out of here._

She moved as slowly and as quietly as she possibly could.

_Don't make a sound. Don't let him notice you._

She picked up her basket and kept her slow pace until she was almost sure that she was out of earshot of Yeshua and she prayed to God that angels didn't have amazing hearing as well as amazing everything else. Once she was sure that Yeshua wouldn't hear her she started running. She ran hard and fast, never turning around to see if he'd heard her or if he was coming after her.

She wasn't sure why she ran. She wasn't scared, she wasn't afraid that he was gonna kill her. She just ran. Ran to let out all the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. She made it to out of the forest and kept running. She was at least 15 feet from the forest's entrance when she shot a glance back at the opening. Was there a flash or was she just imagining it? She was so busy trying to decide if she was just seeing things or not that she didn't see the person in front of her. She slammed into the person hard, knocking them both down.

"I'm so so so so sorry!" Mary said, shooting up from her place on the ground.

"Geez Mary." Shion said smiling. Mary sighed in relief. Thank God it was Shion.

"Is there a fire or something? Is the sky falling? Is it the end of the world? That's it isn't it? Mary stared at Yeshua too long and The Lord was very displeased. His most precious human has betrayed us all! Send the fire!"

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Shion started from her place on the ground. "Are you gonna help me up or what?"

Mary held out her hand and pulled Shion up.

"Thank you." She said smugly. "So where in the world have you been all morning? I've been looking for you everywhere. 'Have you seen Mary today?' 'No' 'Excuse me, have you seen Mary?' But of course not. No one pays attention to sweet little Mary. Not in the house, not at the ocean, not at the church, which just shocked me completley mind you, and- Mary! Are you even listening to me?"

Mary didn't answer her. She just stared off into the forest. Yeshua was in there. Behind those few trees, into the depth of the scarce forest, in the deep blue pond, the sun was shining on an angel.

"Mary!! Mary Magdalene! Are you listening to me?!"

Mary snapped out of her trance and gave Shion a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted.

"Hm..." Shion said, raising an eyebrow. "Distracted by...what exactly?"

"Nothing!" Mary cried, thankful ,once again, for her black skin.

Shion smiled and leaned in closer to Mary, almost like she was inspecting her for lies. "Where exactly have you been all morning?"

_Oh crap, Mary think fast! _

Mary turned around and grabbed a pink flower that had fallen out of her basket.

"Look Shion! I picked you flowers!"

Shion immediatley forgot that she was trying to pry information out of the poor, defenseless Mary and squealed with joy at the present.

"Oh Mary thank you!"

Mary smiled. "I had more, but it looks like I crushed most of them when I fell."

Mary bent down to retrieve her spilled herbs and flowers and found that she was right. The only thing that had survived had been the small, blue flower that she had picked for herself. She looked it over and placed it into her pocket.

"Herbs again Mary? Do you not have a life?" Shion asked, helping her pick up her smashed plants and roots.

"Well it looks like I'll have to go back for more later." Mary sighed, looking at the destroyed mess in her basket.

"No worries!" Shion exclaimed happily. "We're going to the market anyway! "

"We are?" Mary asked, alarmed. She really didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to sit in her room and try to get her thoughts straightened out. Shion could tell that Mary was about to protest, so before she could say no, Shion hooked her arm around Mary's and pulled her towards the market place.

"You know you want to help me find things for the wedding, right?"

"Shion, everythings already been arranged."

Shion sighed. "Are you trying to ruin my fun? Can't we just have some girl time before I get married? I mean, the ceremony is tomorrow."

Mary sighed. She'd been trying to forget about that. Everything would change after Shion's marriage and honestly, she didn't know what she was going to do with herself without the energetic brunette running around her house and making fun of her.

"Please Mary?" Shion begged, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Fine. Let's go."

Shion beamed and pulled on Mary's arm. "Off to the market!"

Mary smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, and looked longingly back at the forest and could've sworn she saw a figure staring back at her.

* * *

"Shion...I don't think-"

"I didn't ask you to think, I told you to try this on."

Mary blushed and took the garment out of Shion's hand.

"But Shion...this is a si-"

Shion raised her hand to stop her. "It is not a sin. It is not a sin at all. You need something like this to wear for your wedding night. I already have 3 of these and I have yet to be stricken by lightening or fire or a flood or whatever you're supposed to be struck by when you sin."

The saint shook her head and tried to hand the lacy thing back to her friend. "These kinds of places are evil."

"They are not. It's just a clothing booth. Lots of women wear things like this."

Mary sighed at the obvious lack of clothing in her hands.

"That's not even the worst of them Mary. Have a little fun."

Mary didn't like European influence spreading as far as it did, but apparently Shion didn't care.

"You're ruining my fun." Shion said, fake pouting and crossing her arms. Mary gave in and gave the clothing to the woman behind the wooden counter. Maybe it would come in handy.

"Oh Mary! Mary look!"

No sooner had Mary paid for the unwanted item than Shion began dragging her over the sandy, dry, crowded, desert market place screaming about something else one of them just had to have. "Shion! Slow down!" Mary cried.

"Mary look! Look at that stand over there! What is that? It looks good!"

Mary tried to look over the heads of the people in the crowd as Shion pulled her towards whatever place she was running to.

"Shion please slow down! Please slow- uhff!"

Shion came to a complete and sudden stop, causing Mary to slam into her back.

"What in the world Shion?" Mary asked, rubbing her red forehead.

"Mary..." Shion whispered. Mary looked up at Shion, surprised at the quietness of her voice.

"Look."

Mary followed the direction Shion was staring. The stand that Shion had been running to turned out to be some sort of food stand. The fire was running under some big kettle of Godk nows what and a little woman was standing behind the wooden counter. Mary didn't understand what Shion was freaking out about until she looked a little closer. There was a little man behind the kettle talking to a someone on a horse. A Roman? Mary stepped forward to get a better look. He looked angrily at the little man. He seemed to be yelling at him about something, but she wasn't close enough to hear. She cursed her curiosity and took a step forward so that she could hear better.

"Mary!" Shion scolded quietly.

"-u think this is funny?!" The Roman asked, rage in his voice.

"Please sir, if you'd just give me a few days" The little man pleaded, bowing on the ground at the solider's feet.

"I've given you days I've given you weeks!" the Roman yelled, drawing his sword.

"He can't do that!" Mary gasped, rushing forward.

"Mary!" Shion yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Are you crazy?!" she yelled in her ear. "You're gonna get killed!"

"He's gonna get killed!" She shouted back. She yanked her arm out of Shion's grasp and ran to the old man and the Roman.

"Filthy Hebrew!" He yelled swinging his sword up over his head.

The man bent down, bracing himself and begging for his life. Mary ran as fast as she could, not really sure how she was going to stop him, but certain that she had to stop him and as the Roman solider swung his sword down Mary leapt inbetween them.

"Mary!!" Shion screamed.

There was a purple flash and a burst of wind. Shion covered her eyes with her arms as did everyone within the area. The moving, bustling crowd of people all stopped. Everyone in the marketplace froze where they stood and stared in amazement and wonder. Some in fear, shaking a little at the force of wind and the bright color. The wind died down slowly, too slowly for Shion's tastes. She leaned fearfully from her spot, anxious to make sure that Mary was ok.

The first thing visible was the shape of the Roman solider. His sword drawn back as if he'd tried to shield himself from the wind with it. His face was a mixture of surprise and a little fear. His horse stammped and whinnied unhappily. Shion was surprised that the beast hadn't bolted, but figured that it probably didn't because it wouldn't have been able to see. Then there was Mary. Her arms outstretched, protecting the cowering little man. Shion thought she could see something. She took a step closer. There, hovering over Mary's chest was a dark purple ball of energy. Lighter purple electricity flicked and crawled over it's surface; over a huge crack.

"Mary!" Shion cried at the sight of her.

"Mary!" She called again, running to her friend.

Mary shook her head at the sound of her friend's voice. The purple ball vanished and the world began to spin. She placed a hand on her head. "What...what just happened?" she whispered.

She swayed a little before she felt soft, familiar arms hold her up. "Mary!" Shion cried, worried.

"Are you ok?"

Mary shook her head. Shion's words where hazy.

"Witch!" the solider cried. "She's a witch!"

"And you're a demon!" Mary spat, her words weak. "What kind of person attacks a defeanless little man?!"

_What is wrong with her?! _Shion's mind screamed.

The Roman slid off his horse, and advanced towards the women.

Shion pulled Mary closer.

"Stop." Came a smooth, calm voice behind him.

Mary leaned over to see the speaker. Her eyes widened. Wilhelm.

"Leave this woman alone."

"But sir she-"

He raised a hand to silence the solider.

"Saved a human life. I do believe you were acting a bit harsh now, weren't you?"

The Roman stared in disbelief. Today was just crazy. What next?

"Now, Erich. Get back to your post immediatley."

The Roman didn't move.

"I mean now."

With a reluctant and confused sigh, he jumped back onto his horse and left.

"All of you." Wilhelm addressed the now-gathered crowd. "Leave and continue your buisness. There will be no more of this."

The crowd dispersed almost immediatley, people whispering and trying to get away from the area before something else happened.

"Well, well." Wilhelm said smiling.

He walked slowly towards the girls. Mary stopped leaning on Shion and stood up straight. Shion didn't let go of Mary's shoulders, however, afraid that if she did, Mary would disappear or pull one of those purple things out of her chest. He smiled at Shion and was delighted to see her freeze where she stood.

"It would seem..." He said with half-lidded eyes. "That there is more to this Blessed Saint than first appeared." He grasped Mary's hand. "Power lies hidden within you Mary."

He leaned down to press his lips to her hand and Mary shivered at it's heat.

"Power that I want."

Shion snapped out of her daze and went into a protect-Mary-mode.

"And who are you?" She asked angrily and was thankful when her voice didn't squeak.

Wilhelm smiled at the question, but didn't take his eyes off of Mary.

"I am...her future." He released her hand and took a step back. "I will see you again Mary."

And with that he turned and left. Vanished, almost at the inhuman pace at which he walked.

Mary took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Mary? Are you ok?"

Mary shook her head. And looked down at her hands.

"Shion...what was that?"

Shion frowned. "I-I don't know."

Tears streamed down her face and she clenched her open palms into fists.

"I'm really her, aren't I?"

Shion looked down. There was no denying it.

* * *

A/N: phew! Ok I'm done. Tell me whatcha think! Reviews are my drugs! XDDDD And I like to get high...off of reviews that is...ok it's not funny anymore. Review please! XD


	4. Night Bloom

A/N: Hellos. C: It's me again with my rad new smiley face. C: Who says rad anymore? Oh well everyone can get over it. XD So here's the next chapter. It's super mega ultra long. Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away. --;; But um...yeah you know the drill. Read and tell me what you think or I'll kill this kitty.

Kitty: Why me?

Me:...I'm not sure.

Kitty:...

Me:...Well here it is! XD

Sadly I do not own the characters in this story. Especially the gorgeous angel spoken of in this story. (sobs)

* * *

Broken Saint

Chapter 4

Night Bloom

Yeshua smiled at the smell of the ocean. Mary's meadow was a great place to be. It was calming, relaxing and right next to the ocean. Yeshua had always thought that this place was bulit so weird. God must have experimented with land formations here. He looked over at Mary. She was amazingly beautiful in the sunlight. Her black skin seemed to absorb it, soak it in like a dry sponge does water. It didn't dry out her skin, but seemed to make it softer, smoother, creamier. He smiled at her and ran a hand through her dark hair. His cinnamon skin looked a thousand shades lighter compared to hers. "Mary, you're so beautiful." He said softly, admiring the color of her eyes.

"Yeshua." She said, turning her full gaze on him.

He gave her a lazy smile. "Mary." He answered.

He watched her look down and grab one of his hands. She held his brown hand in hers for a little while before placing another hand on top of his. The look on her face worried him. He frowned a little and tilted his head to one side.

"Mary?" he asked, shocked when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He wiped it away with his free hand. She looked back up at him and gave him a fake smile that she couldn't hold for long and it turned into a frown.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

And that's the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Mary sat at the kitchen table in her house alone Her parents still weren't back and she was starting to worry about them. Where in the world where they? She understood that they had a job to do but come on. She really needed to talk to somene. She poked at the food that Shion had bought for her from a vender that smelled funny. She didn't even know what it was, but it was gooey and stringy so she'd promised to eat it when she got home. She poked it again and sighed at the strange food. She couldn't eat anything, let alone something this strange. She stared at the gray mass of whatever it was and swore she saw it moving. She threw it away and sat back down at the table. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind kept traveling back to the market place. She didn't want to believe it but she new it was true. That purple ball was proof of it.

_What was that? _She asked herself_. _

She placed a hand on her chest. Not a scratch. Not one scratch. She sighed and layed her head down on the table and cried.

There was a legend-or maybe it was more like a prophecy than a legend-that she'd heard since she was little. It was about the woman that her people called the Blessed Saint. She was a holy woman, with amazing powers. Her whole purpose in life was to protect her people and it is said that through her, the land will prosper and as long as she's alive the people would be safe from any evil.

However, there was an exception. The legend/prophecy also said that the saint had two personalities fighting for control of her conciousness. One was peaceful, kind, gentle; the things a saint should be. The second, was wild, power hungry, vicious, unrelenting; the complete opposite of everything a saint should be. They were often compared with water and fire; water being life giving and fire being destruction.

If the destructive side or the fire within the saint ever took over, the land would be consumed by chaos.

Mary had never liked the idea of being the saint. She'd always thought the saint sounded sort of broken. Why would God entrust the fate of an entire land in one so...what was the word? Weak? Tormented? The only world she could really think of that fit her was broken.

No one had ever been completley sure if she was the actual saint of the legend/prophecy. She was supposed to have shown signs of power when she was very young. She had once, when she was 5. She and Shion had been playing outside when Shion busted her head open on a rock. Mary didn't know what to do. They were far away from anyone who could help them and she didn't want to leave Shion alone. She sat next to Shion and tried to wake her up, crying and calling her name, but she didn't wake up. She doesn't know why she did it or how she knew what to do, but she placed her hands over the bloody hole on Shion's head and closed her eyes. The whole memory was hazy, but she remembered a blue light and the next thing she knew Shion was awake, asking Mary why she was crying. The big, gaping whole was gone.

Mary sighed. That was the only time anything like that had ever happened. She'd never told anyone, afraid of being sent to a church and taken away from her parents or something. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd been afraid of. The whole idea just scared her.

She poked at the food she'd made while she'd been lost in her thoughts. It was a definite improvement over the gray stringy stuff Shion had tried to feed her before leaving. Why didn't anything look edible? She sighed again in frustration. "Stupid Jewish food!" She said and pushed it away to make room for her head. She didn't want to be broken. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"Stupid Jewish food hm?" A smooth, gorgeous, familiar voice said gently. Mary's eyes flew open and she shot up off the table she'd been brooding on top of all afternoon. "You'd think that you'd at least be used to it by now, seeing as how you've been eating this food since you were born. Oh, and not to mention the whole being Jewish thing."

"Y-Yeshua! I-I didn't mean-"

He smiled at her and she shut her mouth fast, afraid of what else might come out. He looked over at the plate she'd pushed away and picked up a piece of fish. He examined it closely before placing it delicatley in his mouth. He swallowed and stared back at Mary.

"I think it tastes great." He said, taking another piece and putting it into his mouth.

She blushed and turned away from him. Yeshua tilted his head to one side in a way that made him look like a confused puppy. "Mary are you ok?" he asked, taking a cautious step toward her.

"Um...what are you doing here, Yeshua?" She answered, hoping that didn't sound rude and knowing the whole time it probably did.

He smiled again, and Mary could've sworn her heart stopped at the beautiful sight.

"I heard a beautiful woman crying." he answered, wiping the tears off her face. "And I decided that I didn't like the sound. So I came to see what was wrong."

She held her breath when his skin touched her face, he noticed this, chuckled and pulled his hand back.

"You always do that when people touch you Mary?"

_Only when a gorgeous angel touches me. _

"Um...not all the time." she mumbled.

He smiled again and tilted his head. "You wanna talk about it Mary?"

She gulped. _Yes_

"N-no, I'll be ok." she said.

Yeshua frowned a little, but it was gone in a flash and if Mary hadn't been watching close enough, she probably wouldn't have seen it.

He looked outside onto the desert for a moment before saying

"It's getting sort of dark Mary, so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me before the sun went down."

_Wait, didn't I already say no?_

"Wait Yesh-"

"Please Mary? There's something I'd like to show you."

Even though her head was screaming that whatever shewas going to do with the man she was in love with before she was married to the man that made her skin crawl was a sin, the little Shion devil on her left shoulder was screaming "Go for it!"

Yeshua held out a beautiful, brown hand and asked her again. She looked at him and then back at his hand and sighed. Well, it was better than crying and complaining about what she'd called "Jew food" in her frustration. Seriously, what was up with that?

"Ok Yeshua." She said quietly, placing a her hand in his.

His smile returned and he pulled her up from her chair.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"The forest, Yeshua?"

"Of course. We have to go through the forest to get there."

Mary frowned. "Where are we going Yeshua?"

He chuckled. "Mary, where is your favorite place to be?"

Mary thought about the question for a moment.

_Besides right now, you mean?_

"The Ocean." she answered.

"Really?" he asked, sounding interested for some reason.

"Yeah." She said happily, forgetting about the earlier events of the day.

The sun was starting to set, casting the desert into a mixture of deep orange and reds, casting the small village into a vision of dulling embers.

"What do you like most about it?" Yeshua asked as they neared the forest entrance.

She watched the way the color of the sky turned his beautiful silver hair a light orange and the way the darker shadows seemed to cling delicatley on the nape of his neck.

"I like the way it just seems to go on forever. The way it doesn't seem to have an exact end. It amazes me sometimes to know that there are people that live on the other side of it too. I don't know why. I guess it's because I've never been outside the village."

He smiled. "I like that answer."

They entered the forest and it almost immidately blocked out the sun and made everything black.

"Oh!" Mary gasped as she tripped over an invisible log.

"Careful." Yeshua said, humor coating his voice as he caught her arm.

Mary blushed and whispered a small thank you and pulled herself up. Yeshua didn't let go though, and instead wrapped an arm around her waist saying that he needed to keep her close in case she had another clumsy accident. She thought about pushing him off, but the strick, preacher-like angel that usually sat on her shoulder and told her everything was a sin, seemingly lost her voice and melted underneath the warmth of Yeshua's perfect arm. The rest of the walk seemed to go like this. smiling his intoxicating smile and hypnotizing her with his amazing voice while she tried to pull herself out of the trance and actually pay attention to what he was saying. Part of her wished that the suddenly mute angel would wake up and tell her to get his arm off of her and another part wanted...well...a lot more than just an arm wrapped around her waist.

Finally they stopped walking. Yeshua's translucent blue eyes shone amazingly in the night.

"Wait here." he said excitedly.

"Yeshua, wait!" she called, but he was already gone behind the trees. She sighed and looked around. The sun was already gone. The moon was slowly crawling it's way across the sky, sending it's silvery rays onto the forest. She looked around her and noticed that the forest she'd earlier described as almost non-existant was lush and thick. Everything around her looked unfamiliar, and ancient, as if it'd been there for years. How far had Yeshua taken her? Was she even in the same forest?

"Ok." Yeshua said, surprising her and making her jump.

He laughed. "Do you have any idea how fun you are?"

She blushed again. He stepped out of the trees and grabbed her hand.

"What are you so excited about, Yeshua?" she asked, and was surprised at how much easier she was able to talk to him.

"Come here, come here." He said, pulling her closer. "Watch your step."

She giggled at his expression. His whole face was lit up and everything about him seemed to glow with excitement as he slowly lead her through the dark trees.

Finally, the trees started to give way and opened up onto a beautiful meadow. Mary gasped at the sight. The whole meadow was lit up by small glowing bugs that looked like almost like fairies. The light emanating from an invisible source engulfed their whole body and they danced around carefree, casting their beautiful, yellow light on the flower covered floor of the meadow. Mary looked down at the meadow. There was not one place that wasn't covered by a beautiful flower. She bent down to examine the one of the flowers. It was a dark blue with four petals whose edges were outlined in an even darker purple. They swayed gently back and forth even though there was no wind and seemed to reach for the beautiful light of the tiny insects.

"Yeshua, it's gorgeous." She said amazed. She picked up one of the flowers and watched in utter surprise as the flower began to change it's color from dark blue and purple to a bright, shining white.

Yeshua grinned happily. "Those flowers are called Night Blooms. When the sun rises they turn this white color. When they are picked then, they turn blue."

She started out over the meadow. "And the insects?"

"Oh they're the best part." he answered, almost jumping up and down. "They keep the flowers alive. They sort of play off each other. The light the bugs admit keep the Night Blooms alive and in the morning they hide in petals of the flowers when the sun arrives. They won't hurt you." he said capturing one on his hand. "See?"

Mary nodded and took it from his hand. It looked like a butterfly. An albino butterfly with light blue dots at the top of it's wings. Mary smiled and let it fly off her hand into the night. She hadn't been in this meadow 5 minutes and she was already in love with it.

"That's not the even the best part!" he said even more excited than before.

Mary was shocked. What else was he going to show her? He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the eastern side of the huge meadow. "Look Mary." he said.

She squinted in the darkness. The ocean. The same ocean she'd seen from her ordinary desert meadow. She gave Yeshua a confused look. He smiled at her confusion.

"Here." he said holding out his hand.

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the ocean. When they reached the water's edge Yeshua released her hand and bent down to pick up some sand.

"Watch this." he said, closing his hand around the granuals.

Mary squinted in the dark. What was he doing? She couldn't see. Why wasn't the moon shining in the right direction? She thought about running back and catching one of those light bug things when he opened his hand and revealed a clear, sparkling crystal.

"Oh Yeshua! That's amazing!" She gasped for what must've been the thousandth time that night.

He handed her the crystal, smiling the same intoxicating smile as before.

"You can do it too Mary, wanna try?"

She stared up at him. This was almost too much to handle at once, but before she could object he'd placed some sand into her free hand.

"Ok, close your eyes Mary and concentrate."

She did as she was told, but nothing happened. She opened her hand to see nothing but sand. She looked up at Yeshua, confused and a little disappointed.

He laughed, "Here, let me help you."

He closed her fingers gently and covered her hand with both of his.

"Try it again." he said gently.

Mary shook her head to clear her mind (mostly of the affect Yeshua's voice had on it) and closed her eyes.

There was a small tingling in her hands and a blue light flashed briefly and faded just as fast.

Yeshua removed his hands and smiled. When Mary uncurled her fingers there, in the palm of her hand was light blue translucent crystal. The same color as Yeshua's eyes.

Mary smiled and let out an excited cry.

"Oh Yeshua, it's beautiful! This whole place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, Mary." he beamed.

She looked out over the almost black ocean.

"...but why did you bring me here?"

Yeshua's beautiful smile fell a little, but didn't disappear.

"I-I was told to bring you here." he said.

"Told?" Mary asked, fear setting in.

_As in Wilhelm told?_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you-or maybe you would." he answered, "But, the main reason I brought you here was because I thought it'd make you feel better."

He took a step closer to her. "I've always wanted to bring you here. I know you probably don't like being with me because of your betrothal, but..." he looked out over the ocean.

Mary's heart pounded.

_Oh my God, he's not going to tell me he loves me is he? What am I gonna do if he does? I..um... oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

Mary's little preacher angel snapped awake and started naming all the sins she'd accomplished in one night and Mary felt like the Devil himself was going to drag her through this beautiful meadow and take her down to his firey lair.

But there was nothing in the world she wanted more. She wished that she wasn't so afraid of everything. Maybe if he confessed, she'd forget everything. She could try, right?

She watched the worried expression on his face. God he was beautiful. There was nothing in the world that would ever compare to him. The way the moon had finally decided to shine on his skin made him even more unreal. That's when she remembered that he was an angel. How in the world could she forget that? She felt like smacking herself upside the head. She thought about asking him about it, but before she'd decided on it he spoke.

"Nevermind." He said, smiling at her. The smile made her frown. She could tell it was fake.

"Yeshua..." she began softly.

He smiled and shook his head. "I think it's time I got you home, Mary. Thank you for coming with me. It's so beautiful here. Maybe...we could come back sometime."

Mary nodded her head both relieved and dissappointed at the same time.

Yeshua smiled and took her hand. "Well we'd better get you back. We have a marriage to go to in the morning."

Mary allowed Yeshua to lead him out of the forest quietly.

That night she made herself a promise. A promise she knew would probably cause her more problems than not, but it was one she had to make and one she had to keep. She fell asleep thinking about the beautiful meadow, and the amazing angel that took her there.

* * *

A/N: Ok, finally done. Finally, finally, finally done. That took freakin forever. Forever! XDDDD

Ok, well anyways sorry for the longness. Tell me what you think. (rolls around on the ground in anticipation) Reviews please! XD


	5. The Wedding and the Confession

A/N: Ok, guys here's the next chapter. A little sad, and a little long, but I worked pretty hard on it so tell me what you think. Please! XD

This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend. Who apparently just can't help being one of my fangirls.

- -; I love you sweetie.

And again, I do not own the gorgeous and beautiful Yeshua. (cries like a baby) Oh or any of the other characters either. XD

* * *

Broken Saint

Chapter 5

The Wedding and the Confession

Everything was black. He couldn't see anything. But he could feel. There was so much pain. It was coming from everywhere. He couldn't pick out one single spot on his body that didn't feel this bone- shattering pain. It felt like...like someone was pulling something out of him;something that was fighting to stay and it was painful. What was happening to him? He couldn't breathe. Each gasp he took to fill his lungs filled him with extreme pain. He was shaking uncontrollably. His body was convulsing and he couldn't stop it. He could taste blood. Like it was pouring out of his mouth. This pain. Someone was trying to pull him apart. There was an ear-shattering noise. It wouldn't stop and the sound was making him dizzy, making him sicker, weakening him. It wasn't until the screaming had almost caused his brain to completely shut down that he realized the screaming was coming from him.

* * *

Mary was awakened the next morning by the sun shining it's golden rays into her house. She groaned and rolled over.

_Stupid sun. Waking me up._

She looked across the room at a small box she placed on the table. Shion's present was in there. It had been Yeshua's idea to give it to her last night on her way home. Thank goodness for angels. They always know what to do. She sighed. She really didn't want to go to Shion's wedding. She didn't want to say goodbye to her best friend. Shion was so happy with Kevin though.

_Well, at least Shion will be happy._

Mary forced herself to get up, a little tired from not getting enough sleep the night before. She got dressed and made sure Shion's present was placed saftley into it's box. She smiled. Shion was going to be so excited.

She walked toward her door, a little less depressed than before. She was about to open her door when there was a knock on the other side of it.

_Who in the world...?_

She pulled it open to see what could be described as nothing less then the embodiment of absolute beauty. Mary gulped.

"Well good morning sunshine." Yeshua said, smilling that unbelievably beautiful smile at her.

Mary's heart skipped a few beats and Yeshua chuckled.

"Y-Yeshua...w-what are you doing here?" she stammered and blushed and thought about collapsing all at once.

"Well..." he started, taking hold of her elbow and pulling her out of the house in one graceful movement.

"Remember that day that Shion and I were talking? The day she invited me to the wedding?"

"Um...yeah..." Mary said, a little distracted by the feel of Yeshua's hand on her elbow.

"Well...you know it's tradition for the ones invited to bring their spouse or bethrothed to the wedding, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well, since your's is nowhere to be found and I don't have one, she thought it'd be a wonderful idea for me to escort you."

Mary blushed.

"Is that ok? Or do you have a problem with that?" Yeshua looked down at her, an amused expression on his face. Mary melted.

"I...uh...I"

He chuckled. "Didn't think so."

He pulled her closer as they walked to Shion's wedding.

"Yeshua?"

"Hm?"

"Could you...could you please not hold me like this in the village. I know you don't have a bethrothed but-"

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry Mary." He pulled away from her and moved a few steps away.

Mary looked up at him. He seemed a little sad, but didn't show it.

_I'm sorry Yeshua._

* * *

"Mary!!" Shion screamed, running to her best friend and embracing her.

Mary smiled. "Shion! You look so beautiful!"

Shion stepped back and posed, showing off her white wedding dress and the small wreath of white flowers laying gently on her head.

"Take a good look Mary, this is the only time you'll ever see me this gorgeous. Well...I don't' know about that I mean, I'm pretty much hot by anyone's standards. Pretty sure the devil wants a piece of this."

"Shion!" Mary said laughing, "That's a-"

"-sin! How could you even say that? You'd better shape up or you're going to be in big trouble for it later." Shion said in a mocking tone.

"Because if you keep this up the sky will fall! Your face will fall off, Yeshua will lose his beautiful appearance. Jesus himself will leap from his throne in heaven to personally smite you! Is that about it?"

Mary smiled. "Exactly right."

"Boy, I'm sure not gonna miss your nagging, Mary."

Mary frowned. "I'm sorry."

Shion laughed, her blue eyes so full of happiness. "It was a joke Mary sweetheart. But trust me, I've got Kevin wrapped around my finger. I'll be one o the few lucky Jewish wives that run the household behind her man." She winked at Yeshua.

"I hope you're gonna be that kind of man, Yeshua. Women are much smarter than men."

Yeshua laughed, a beautiful, ringing sound.

"But of course, Mrs. Winnicot. I wish you all the happiness I think you can handle. I think you'd go a little crazy if your life was as perfect as you."

Shion giggled as he kissed her hand. "Oh I would be extremely jealous of it!"

Yeshua chuckled at that obsurdity of that.

"Well, take good care of my Mary. I won't see her for a while." she said, a few tears in her eyes.

"Shion..." Mary hugged her. "I have a present for you."

She pulled away from her best friend and gave Shion the box.

"Actually..." she said, smiling. "It was Yeshua's idea too."

Shion opened the box and gasped. She reached in and pulled out a beautiful, clear crystal on a metal chain. Two pink petals like on the inside of it; petals from Shion's favorite flower.

"Oh Mary! It's beautiful!"

"I have one too, Shion, see?"

Mary pulled out a clear blue crystal from around her neck with two Night Bloom petals in the crystal. They were white now, changing with color with the sun.

"Now, we'll never forget about each other." She said smiling excitedly.

"Oh Mary, this is the best present I've gotten here today! Thank you! Thank you both!" she said, giving Mary a hug and running over to squeeze the life out of Yeshua.

He smiled. "I just want you two to be happy. You're my friend too."

Shion smiled and wipped a few stray tears from her face.

"Thank you guys. You both mean the world to me."

"Shion!"

They all three turned to the voice that was calling her. A man with dark blue hair walked up to them.

"Shion my darling, you must get ready. We are about to start."

"Yes Kevin, I'm coming." Shion turned back to her friends.

"Goodbye. I'll miss you so much. Think fondly of me, because your life's gonna be really boring without my commentary." she said, her voice cracking and tears running down her face again.

"Goodbye..." Mary said, watching Kevin take her favorite brunette off to the altar.

Yeshua placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, trying to hide the sadness in her face.

"You'll see her again. She won't forget about you. Don't worry."

She smiled. "Thank you, Yeshua."

"Anytime, Mary. You want to go find a seat with me?"

"Do I have to?" Mary asked half-serious, half-jokingly.

"It would make her happy." he answered, sympathy in his beautiful translucent eyes.

"For her, then."

And together, they found seats and watched as the two promised and said the traditional things while Mary silently hated Kevin for taking her best friend from her.

* * *

Then came the dancing and the food. The pile of food was amazing, all kinds of things imported from Europe. Kevin had been from England, he'd had a love of traveling until he settled here where he found Shion and asked her parents for permission. While it hadn't been an actual bethrothal, Shion hadn't been asked for, so it was still considered as such. The wedding wasn't exactly done in the specific Jewish tradition, but because he'd just converted everyone just went along with it. It seemed that everyone was accepting Kevin in Jerusalem and that gave Mary some hope for a successful relationship for Shion.

Mary didn't eat much. Not because she didn't like the food, but because shd just didn't feel like eating today. Yeshua noticed this and tried to cheer her up, and while his voice and touch still made her heart leap, it didn't make her feel much better.

Finally, the music started, and Kevin pulled the beautiful Shion onto the floor and starting dancing with her in a way that Mary had never seen before. Everyone stared dumbly at them for a little while, but eventually one by one they tried to copy his strange dancing.

Mary watched her friend. She looked so happy, how could Mary possibly be so sad if Shion was this happy?

"Mary?" A beautiful, smooth, incredible, familiar voice asked her.

She looked over at Yeshua who was sitting on her left. He held out a beautiful hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I...I don't know."

Yeshua ran a hand through her black hair. "I think it'd make you feel better."

Mary sighed. What was wrong with her. Here was a beautiful man, the man she loved, offering to dance with her and she was turning him down. Shion wasn't going to get unmarried any time soon so she might as well get used to it.

"Ok."

Yeshua's beautiful blue-green eyes lit up. He gently took her hand and led her to where everyone else was dancing. Everyone seemed a little awkward, trying to get a grasp on exactly how to dance the way the new couple were, but Yeshua, when he started dancing with Mary, danced as if he'd been doing it his entire life.

He took her right hand in his left and placed the other on her waist. She blushed at the sensation.

He took over, leading her into the dance smoothly, softly, hypnotizing her and soon she had almost completley forgotten her earlier sadness and was lost in his touch, his eyes, his smile.

"Mary, I want you to know that..."

"Yeshua." Mary started, changing the subject.

He gave her a sweet smile, as if almost thankful she had stopped him from saying whatever he was about to say.

"I know what you are."

Yeshua didn't freeze, didn't even seem phazed by that sentence. He kept the same smile, kept the same rhythm. Mary felt drunk. Her thoughts were a scrambled and in the back of her mind she knew something was screaming for her to shut up, but she just couldn't.

"I saw you..the other day." she whispered. "I know what you are."

He just smiled gently at her. Leading her around until the music stopped.

He led her to a table and they both sat down on opposite sides of it.

"I know what you are." Mary repeated, her head still spinning from Yeshua's touch.

"Ok Mary, and what do you think I am?" he asked. He didn't say it mean, or threateningly. He said it in a lazy, curious way, as if intrested and amused by the idea.

"You're an angel."

"Really? And what makes you think that?"

"I've seen your wings, they're beautiful."

Yeshua smiled, an extremely sweet and hypnotizing smile.

"Really? Anything else?"

"You're just amazing." She said, shaking her head and trying to release his influence on her. "You're too sweet, too kind, and way too gentle to be human."

"You're sweet, kind and gentle." He said, still smiling.

"I'm not a man." she pointed out.

He chuckled. "Good point."

"I think you're an angel." she said again.

"What if I'm a bad angel?" he asked, the smile still on his face. "What if I'm being punished? What if I didn't something unspeakable and was thrown from heaven?"

"I don't think you're bad." She answered. "You fell. You're a fallen angel."

This time she got a different reaction. There was visible hurt in his eyes as he turned away from her.

"I'm not an angel I'm..."

"You are an angel. You just don't like you're mission. The thing you were sent here to do." she said, still not thinking straight. But she must've hit the right cord because he looked up at her, his eyes distant and a little sad.

"What if they don't accept me when I go back?"

Mary was confused. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I'm jeaprodizing my mission."

Mary didn't understand. "How?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

Yeshua smiled, the saddest smile she'd ever seen and she felt like a little piece of her heart died when she saw it.

"By falling in love...with the Blessed Saint."

* * *

A/N: K, I'm done. Wow, that took a while. I hope everyone likes it! So tell me whatcha think. Please! Please! Please! (dodges a flying brick)...Ok, I'll stop begging. XD Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people! XDDD


	6. The Telling

A/N: Ok, so most of this chapter is about Yeshua's reason for being here. Just thought I'd let you know. XD There's a lot, and I do mean a lot, of talking. XD So just a heads up. This intro is also very long. That's majorly b/c it's gonna be the last one. XD Oh yeah. I said it. Enjoy. Or I hope you do. (:

Oh! And I'm very very sorry to my anon. reviewer Grace (Xero) b/c I apparently ripped out your heart.

If I dust it off and polish it all nice and shiny will you promise to forgive me? (:

Please?

Oh, right. I do not own any of these characters. Including Yeshua (considers suicide)

* * *

Broken Saint

Chapter 6

The Telling

He was losing too much blood. Something told him that. He didn't really have enough strength the to think. A part of him assumed that it was basic survival trying a last ditch effort. He didn't have the strength to survive, he knew that. What was left and functioning of brain was trying to think of an escape. Escape from the pain; that's all that mattered now. He couldn't think of one, definatley couldn't tell where it was coming from, and he couldn't see what was causing the pain. No escape.

He was screaming. It was a less powerful scream than what it had been. He was losing energy, losing strength, losing his life. Something was pulling his body somewhere, making the pain worse. He let out a hoarse cry. His lungs were about to burst. He chest was in extreme pain. His arms and the joints that connected his bones were trying to rip apart from each other. He couldn't scream anymore. He couldn't breathe anymore. His upper body was lifted off the ground and onto something...something soft...something that was taking the pain away...His shoulders, his chest, his whole upper body hurt less. His mouth was still bleeding, but his vision was coming back a little in flashes. His hearing too. It was Mary. He was lying in her lap. She was...crying.

"I'm...Yeshua...mistake..." his wavering hearing only picked up fragments of what she was saying.

_Mary...don't cry...please don't cry._

But he couldn't speak.

"Yeshua..."she sobbed.

It took all the strength he had left. It was incredibly painful and he knew that if he did it, he wouldn't survive.

He slowly, shakingly raised a hand to Mary's tear-soaked cheek. He gave a painful smile at the shocked look on her face. "I love you, Mary."

He allowed his hand to fall lifelessly by his side and felt the last few strings of his life being pulled away.

"All this is...all I've done,Yeshua..You're nothing but...chaos."

And everything went black.

* * *

Mary watched the ripples in the water that her dark feet made.

"So...you promised." she said, moving her feet gently and watching the ripples grow larger.

Yeshua sighed. "I did, didn't I?"

He stood with his back to her. He leaned his head back, his beautiful sliver hair falling away from his face. The sunlight shone brightly on the small spring Mary was idly playing in.

_This was the spring I first saw him in. The first time I saw him as an angel._

Yeshua sighed again and closed his beautiful eyes against the suns rays.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Um..." Mary started.

She stilled her legs, causing the ripples to fade away and evetually stop.

"I guess I want to know...what you're doing here.

He opened his eyes again.

"Well, I guess I'll start with you're right. I'm an angel."

"I knew it!" Mary said excitedly, turning around to look at him. But when he didn't turn around, she went back to watching the clear pond.

"I...was..." he sighed. "I've been..."

Mary knew he was having a hard time with the question so she asked another.

"How old are you?"

"87"

"What?!"

Yeshua chuckled and turned to face her. "What? Thought I was younger?"

"Well...you look...18."

He smiled. "I know. That's the eternal age of my body...but I've actually been around for at least 87 years. I've sort of lost count to tell the truth. Angels don't really celebrate birthdays."

"...Well...what were you created for?"

She winced at the way that sounded, but Yeshua smiled that beautiful smile at her and she was lost again.

"I...I was originally one of the angels that traveled with Jesus." he answered, looking up through the trees again, careful not to look at Mary.

"Really?"

He laughed. "You don't remember me Mary?"

Mary twisted herself to look back at him. "Remember..."

"You used to be a follower of the Messiah, didn't you?"

Mary nodded dumbly, knowing that with his back to her he couldn't see her.

"I-I mean...yes...but."

"I was the boy. The one standing beside you."

"That was you? Why...why don't I remember you? That boy...how could you...?"

He turned back to her.

"Because you weren't supposed to know it was me. So I...changed my apperance in your memories."

He bent down to place a finger on her forehead. "Remember?" he asked, tilting his head.

Mary closed her eyes.

* * *

She and Yeshua were standing together, listening to Jesus' sermon. He stood high atop a rock, so that everyone could hear him. It was a beautiful day and Mary was entranced by his voice and the power and passion with which he spoke.

"Makes you almost want to covert, doesn't it?" A boy a little older than her whispered.

"He's...amazing. He just has to be the Messiah. I don't care what my parents say."

The boy laughed. He brushed his silver hair away from his eyes.

"Yep. He's the one."

"I...I don't want to change my beliefs. If my parents think I'm..."

The boy smiled and she distinctly remembered his gorgeous eyes.

"You can be a Jewish Christian."

She giggled and turned her gaze back to the magnificent man on the rock.

_A Jewish Christian, huh?_

* * *

She gasped. "Yeshua! That was you?!"

"You weren't supposed to see me. I wasn't supposed to talk to you. I was there to be his guardian, that's it."

"Then why did you talk to me?"

He paused..."Do you remember that day? The day that the demon was taken from your body?"

She nodded and looked away from him, ashamed.

He gently put his hand under her chin and brought her face back to him.

"Well...I was told to keep an eye on you. So I did, but I took it a little too far."

Mary frowned. "Did you get in trouble?"

He shook his head. "Quite the opposite actually."

He stared into her blue eyes. She was trapped there.

"After his son's death. He instructed me to carry on his work. To sort of...take his place for a little while. So I carried his message. I preformed certain miracles. I did what I was told to do. Angels don't have free will."

Mary nodded slowly, to show she was paying attention. His eyes were just so captivating.

"After a little while people started thinking that I was Jesus. After he rose from the dead, I was still carrying on his work, and people started trying to worship me. I even created a religion called Gnostisim. I didn't mean to though." he said smiling. There was small humor in his eyes when thought about it. He'd been so embarrassed.

"When I returned, I was asked to take on a mission."

Mary gave him a confused look. "Asked?"

He smiled almost excitedly, "Yes. He could've commanded me, but he didn't. He asked me. He asked me if he could give me this power. It was an awesome power that could destroy the world...and that's exactly what it's for."

Mary pulled away, pure shock in her shining blue eyes. "What? But Yeshua...!"

"Its...I'm a failsafe, Mary. A failsafe to protect the upper dimention. To protect the heavens."

"What?"

He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"See Mary..." he sighed again.

"There are conciousness...There are people who want...who will for the destruction of this universe. The more people who wish for it...the closer the world becomes to actually being destroyed. If this happens...this world...or the lower domain will be destroyed and if that happens, the higher domain, the heavens will go with it...so what I'm here for; what my power does..."

Mary leaned in closer, noticing Yeshua was having a hard time with this. She placed a dark hand over his and smiled at him. "What? Yeshua?"

"When the amount of conciousness gets too high I will take all the of them into my body and destroy them."

"But...what will that do to you?"

"It'll destroy me." he answered plainly, as if it was no big deal.

"It'll what?"

"Mary, nothing matters to me anymore. Nothing but you."

He pulled her closer to him.

"In exchange for doing this, God gave me free will. I still have my wings, my status as a seraphim. Everything...but I have free will. I can do whatever I want without asking permission. I can feel. I can...I can live. Really live."

"Yeshua..." Mary started, a little cautious.

"I was sent here to protect you too."

"Protect me?"

"You're the Blessed Saint, Mary." he said as if she didn't know.

"You're going to do something important. I wasn't told what or when or how important. But you are supposed to make an important decision. You have power Mary. Power as strong as mine, didn't you know that?"

"I...I" Mary looked away. That purple energy...she hadn't done that on purpose. It was impulse, instinct.

"Of course..." he said, a small smile on his face and a distant look in his eyes.

"I just had to fall in love with someone unavaliable."

He moved his hand out from under hers, stood up and moved away from her.

"Yeshua!" She cried, jumping up from the spring and running to him.

"Yeshua...I don't...I don't..."

Yeshua nodded as if he understood, but Mary just knew he didn't. She knew that deep down in her heart he didn't understand. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his back and placed her head against his smooth robes.

"Yeshua..." she whispered. Why was she so afraid of everything? Why wouldn't she listen to her heart? Why wouldn't she rip that stupid little priest thing off her shoulder and drown it in the spring?

"Mary." He placed his hands on top of hers. He grinned at the sound of her heart speeding up.

Mary stood still, her arms around his waist, listening to his breathing. She was hurting him. Every moment she was with him she was hurting him, allowing him to be with someone he couldn't have.

"Mary?" Yeshua asked, turning around at a soft noise behind him.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Yeshua." she said through her tears.

"For what, Mary? Please, don't cry." he was shocked. What had he said to make her so upset?

She was trembling now, her sobs getting louder. He turned around in her arms.

"Mary..."

She unwrapped her arms.

"I'm just...I'm just hurting you! I'm jeaprodizing everything you're here to do! I'm ruining your freedom...I'm I'm--"

He grabbed her forearms and she stopped crying.

"Mary..." he said, leaning in close to her.

_Those eyes of his...Those damn..eyes of his..._

She didn't even care that she was swearing. She didn't care that he was getting closer and closer to her. She didn't care when he slid one arm around her waist and she didn't care when we raised her chin up so that he could bring his gorgeous lips those few inches closer.

But she did care that she was going to hurt him.

It took all her force of will to tear her eyes from him.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

She pushed herself away from him and ran. Ran like that day. The day she'd first discovered his true self. Ran with that same feeling tearing at her heart.

And she left him at the spring, the same place she'd left him last time.

And she left him with a new pain that he'd never felt before.

* * *

A/N: WHOOO! Done. (: Ok, so you know how the intros have been going, right? They've been there to show Yeshua's point of view in the most important chapters of this story. You'll only be seeing it from Mary's perspective, so I thought it'd only be fair to show how he felt. Well, I can't anymore. I'll give away too much. XD So probably no more intros or is it...? Dun Dun Dun

No, really I'm not sure. But just letting you know. No more POV's from gorgeous Yeshua. (sobs).

Anyways. Thanks for reading and please please please review.

I like them very much and I'm sure Yeshua does too.

He likes nice things. (:

So make him happy 'cus Mary didn't!

Reviews make angels happy. (:


	7. Surprise

A/N: Ok guys so I guess I lied. XD I'm still gonna do the intros but not from Yeshua's point of view, from Nero's.

Random Guy: Who the hell is Nero?

Me: Your mom!

No, you guys will see when I get farther into it. XD Bet you can't guess who it is though. XD

Anyways. I know it took a while but here it is. Please tell me what you think. Hope I didn't dissapoint.

As always, I don't own the characters in this story, especially Yeshua. (sob)

P.S. Oh, and Ganon you're not allowed to guess who Nero is.

P.P.S. Btw, to my anon reviewer, before you attack me I know there's not a lot of Yeshua in here. Sorry. Promise more next time. XD

* * *

Broken Saint

Chapter 7

Surprise

"So what do you make of this?" Nero asked himself. Lactis watched as Nero tilted his head to one side and stared into the green, spinning glyph. "What a wonderful discovery I have made." He said, smiling to himself, his fiery red eyes glowing. It spun slowly, softly. A gentle spinning noise could be heard as the glyph moved in a small, lazy circle. A wide grin spread across his pale face. His eyes flashed.

"Mary, my darling, just what are you up to?"

* * *

Mary layed on her bed playing with the clear blue crystal that never left her neck.

_Yeshua..._

She couldn't get his face out of her mind. She could see it so clearly. She could literally see his heart breaking; she could see it through his eyes like a window.

His beautiful, translucent eyes. She'd hurt him so bad. How in the world could she allow herself to hurt someone she loved so much?

Her hand tightened around her crystal. How could she be so stupid?

She looked outside her window to see the sun at it's highest, shining it's beautiful rays down onto the desert village. Noon already. She sighed. She didn't want to get up. She wasn't going to get up. Yeshua hadn't come by. Three days and he still hadn't come by. For some reason she'd half expected Yeshua to come and apologize like crazy. She'd been hoping it was. Not because she felt he owed one, but because she wanted to shut him up with the kiss he was leaning in for two nights ago. The kiss he deserved and she'd been too afraid to give in to.

_It'll destroy me._

Her heart gave a painful skip. She only had a small amount of time left with him; an extremely small amout of time, a smaller amount than she had excepted. She had to make it count. She had to make it count.

"I can't just go back to him and say 'Oh Yeshua I'm sorry for ruining your happiness and destroying your free will. I'm just going through some stuff that's more important than your complete and utter selflessness.'"

She sighed and placed her hands over her face.

"What am I gonna do?" she groaned.

Well, whatever she did, it was going to have to be good.

_It'll destroy me..._

And then it hit her as if Shion had smacked her upside the head. What if she could find a way to save Yeshua? What if she could build something...a doorway between the two dimensions. Then, instead of destroying himself, Yeshua could just sort of maybe escort all of the wills, the ones feeling rejected and the ones that had the will to live out of the lower dimension and into the higher dimension. Then Yeshua would be safe. If all of the wills, if all of the people became as gods, then the lower dimension wouldn't exist.

Mary smiled and sat up in her bed. That's exactly what she would do.

* * *

Mary stared at her hand as she walked towards Yeshua's meadow, playin around with the blue energy that Yeshua called chi. She could now practically summon it just by thinking about it. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She knew exactly how she was going to bulid it and what she was going to make it out of. It had all just came to her. She didn't know where from, but she was thankful for it. The more she walked the more she understood; the more she planned. It was as if someone was whispering instructions to her, helping her save Yeshua. The thought made her happy, but there was another thought in the back of her mind that was ruining her happy plans. She wasn't going to be able to build it alone, there was just no way.

_But...who's going to help me?_

She could just picture herself standing ontop of a rock or something and yelling at the villagers.

"Hey! I'm the Blessed Saint you've all been waiting for! Now get your rears in gear and help or you're all gonna die!"

Then she'd hear Shion's voice out of nowhere scream, "You tell 'em Mary! Show 'em, whos boss!"

Mary giggled at the thought.

"Issachar! Give it back! That's mine!"

"Hm?" Mary turned to see Issachar and Zebulun fighting over something.

Issachar was holding something in her hands and sticking her tongue out at the smaller pink-haired Zebulun.

"Issachar! Give it back to me!" Zebulun was almost in tears now. "Yeshua gave that to me! He taught me how to make it!"

The blonde laughed at the smaller girl, her short hair falling into her face. "What makes you so special? Why would he teach you anything? You're not worthy enough."

Zebulun's pretty golden eyes spilled over with tears and she sobbed into her hands.

"Hey!" Dinah yelled angrily, Naphtali close behind.

"Maybe if you weren't such a mean person, then he'd teach you how to make them too! He taught us and the older boys too!"

Issachar threw the object in her hands back to the other girls. "Fine! I don't want it anyway!"

It was a small, clear crystal.

"Girls?" The four girls looked up to see Mary.

"Would you like to help me with something?"

* * *

Asher stood with his arms crossed impatiently.

"Just what are we doing here?" he asked, looking around the huge flower-filled meadow.

"You drag us through the forest to this stupid place for God knows wh-"

"Oh! How pretty!" Zebulun and Dinah screamed. Zebulun grabbed a handful of flowers and started sticking them into Naphtali's long silver hair. Issachar just huffed along with Levi. This was stupid.

Judah smiled at the sisters putting flowers into Naphtali's hair. She'd always been the quiet of the three.

"What my brother means," Judah said, a smile in his green eyes. "What do you need help with?"

Simeon snapped at Judah. "No, he meant that we need to get this over with."

His purple eyes flashed angrily.

"Mary, please, before the colorful brothers fight, what did you bring us here for?" Gad asked exasperated at the triplets' behavior.

"Well..." Mary said, trying to think up something to tell them.

"I'm planning a surprise for Yeshua. I know how much you love him, so I was wondering if you'd help me make it."

The children stared at her for a minute.

"What's in it for us?" Dan asked.

"Um..." Mary tried to think of something to offer the children when all of a sudden Joshua popped out among the crowd of children and ran to Mary's side.

"Nothing!" he cried, hugging Mary's arm.

"Can't you guys just be happy to help such a beautiful woman in need?"

All of the children sweet dropped as he kissed Mary's hand.

"Uh...it's for Yeshua, Joshua."

"I know!" he cried, "But it's a favor for you! And we would do anything for you, Mary!"

He hugged her arm tighter.

"Ok...that's not weird." Levi said, brushing his black hair out of his face.

Joshua smiled. "Come on guys!" he yelled, striking a dramatic pose.

"We have help Mary with whatever she wants!"

"For Yeshua?" Judah asked hesitantly.

"For Yeshua." Asher nodded with a sigh.

"Don't say it's for Yeshua." Simeon reminded them. "Joshua might go on a killing spree."

Naphtali giggled at that.

"For Mary!" Zebulun and Dinah cried excitedly.

* * *

It seemed to take forever to get it done. It took at least of week of both Mary and the children avoiding Yeshua.

"We can't tell him, it's gonna be a surprise." Mary told them.

Most of the children could bend and shape the crystals they made. Mary taught the ones who couldn't so that took even longer. Not to mention that the children where always getting into fights. Mainly the boys and Issachar, but sometimes Dinah.

Once, Simeon had fashioned a small sword out of crystal and was chased poor little Zebulun around with it while Asher ran behind him, threatening to kill him if he didn't stop. Joshua trailed behind Mary like she was his lifeforce and Issachar was constantly competing with Levi and Dan.

It took a lot of time and patience, but finally it was over.

Mary smiled at the huge structure. It was perfect. This. This would be the stuctrue that would save Yeshua. The children were all so tired that it was done, that they all ran away as soon as it was over, forgetting that it was a present for Yeshua. All of the children except for Joshua.

He stayed by Mary's side as she gazed upon the machine.

"This is so wonderful." She said, her blue eyes shining.

Joshua looked up at her and smiled. "You really like it, huh?"

She nodded and continued to stare in almost disbelief.

"You think he'll like it?"

Mary's brow furrowed at the memory of their last night together.

"I...hope he does."

Joshua and Mary were quite for a while. They stood side by side, staring at the magnificent structure. It was a long time before Joshua asked

"You love him, don't you?"

Mary's heart skipped a beat and before her brain could decide how she should respond to that, her heart spoke for her.

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

She frowned and looked down at the ground.

"He shouldn't."

Joshua smiled and held her hand.

"You can't help who you love, Mary. You just can't."

"I know, but I...I want him to be happy."

"What if you make him happy?"

Mary tighted her hold on his hand. "I can't make him happy."

Joshua shook his head. "You can."

She looked down at him and he smiled.

"I really think you can."

She was amazed by the effect this kid was having on her; how much sense he was making.

"Joshua..."

"But of course.." he said with a goofy smile,

"If things don't work out with Yeshua, you know where to find me."

He winked and hugged her before running off to find the other children.

* * *

Mary swallowed hard. She had no idea where to find Yeshua, but she knew he'd be somewhere in this forest. She walked through the dark forest. The sunlight playing peek-a-boo through the tree tops at every gap in the leaves. She walked hesitantly to the spring, hoping that he might be there, she'd just came back from the meadow, so she knew he wasn't there.

She sighed, he wasn't there. Maybe she'd never see him again. She walked sadly to the spring's edge.

"I'm sorry Yeshua." she said a small tear creeping down her cheek.

"Sorry for what?"

Her eyes shot open when she saw his reflection in the water. She spun around.and ran to him without thinking. She crashed into him, almost knocking him down, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeshua! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I never meant to hurt you! I love you! I'm so so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said in one breath, tears streaming down her dark face.

"Shhh, Mary it's ok." he whispered, running a hand through her smooth black hair. She shivered at his touch. She pulled away from him a little bit, some of her sense coming back.

"Mary..." he whispered, leaning in to place his lips against her forehead.

She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. Her memories hadn't done him justice. His skin was so soft and so smooth. His voice was so hypnotizing and his eyes, where so beautiful. A mixture of soft light blue with just a small color of translucent green, almost allowing you to see through him, but that was impossible.

He was so mysterious, so beautiful, so kind, so forgiving so...so...

"Mary, please don't be upset. I understand how you feel."

He lifted her chin and wipped away the tears.

_Amazing_

"Yeshua..."

"Don't." He said, placing a finger to her lips.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and she closed her eyes.

"Yeshua..." she whispered, her heart pounding with the feeling of his hand on her skin.

"Yes Mary?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"I-I...h-have a surprise for you."

"Really?" He asked, a little surprised. He removed her hand from her neck, making her both thankful and a little upset that his warm skin wasn't there anymore.

"Yeah," Her voice a little breathy, "It's in the meadow."

"Well then what are we doing standing around here? I love surprises!" he said happily.

He grabbed her hand and lead her away. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been so happy.

She was with him, and she would stay with him, no matter what happened.

She would keep her promise.

She giggled at the way he ran. He was so excited. She really hoped he liked it.

After a few minutes of running and Mary tripping over so many twigs and branches trying to keep up, Yeshua picked her up and ran with her.

"Um..." she blushed.

"We're almost there Mary!'

She smiled, he was just like a little kid. Finally, the made it to the meadow.

And there, in all it's glory, surrounded by the opening night bloom's changing their white to blue with the departure of the sun was...

"Zarathustra."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm done. XD I'm sorry it took so long but the combination of a surgery and a messed up eye screwed me over. But here it is. Let me know what you think!

Reviews are my muse people so inspire it up!


	8. Zarathustra

A/N: Whooo! Another chapter! Pretty dang long, so stay with me. XD Here it is. Enjoy...or don't...but I hope you do. XD  
And no, I do not own these characters especially the gorgeous angel in this story. Not that I wish I didn't. XD

Broken Saint  
Chapter 8  
Zarathustra

Nero's eyes flashed excitedly.

"What a fun surprise." He narrowed his eyes at the image of the structure.

"The fabled Zarathustra."

Lactis walked over to his master and peered into the Compass of Order and Chaos.

"This? What is it master?" the silver haired boy asked. Nero smiled happily.

"Something amazing, something that will allow me to blind the eyes of God."

Lactis face shot up. "Master that's impossible."

"It's very possible." he whispered. A wicked smile spread over his pale face.

"This world will by mine soon." He said, pushing past his servant.

Lactis frowned at the image of Mary and Yeshua. He hoped that they were prepared for what was coming their way.

* * *

"Mary." Yeshua said in awe at the sight of the crystalline structure.

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

Mary smiled. "Well, um...it's the machine that's gonna save your life so that you can stay with me forever...?"

What was going on? Why was he acting like he already knew what it was? Mary didn't understand. She'd had a huge speech planned and everything..and...did he call it Zarathustra?

Yeshua chuckled at her answer.

"Yes Mary, that's exactly what it is."

He gently placed her on the ground and took a few slow, almost cautious, steps toward the structure. He smiled at it, a relieved and knowing smile.

"Yeshua..." Mary said, walking up to him. "What's going on? Do you already know what this machine does? What it is?"

He turned to her, a huge smile on his face. "Of course I do."

He took hold of her hand. "This machine is my savior. It's Zarathustra."

Mary gave a confused smile. How did he know what it was and why he kept calling it by a name.

"Zara...thustra?"

He nodded. "I'm a failsafe. Zarathustra is the actual machine. Should the machine fail to do it's job or if it was never created, I was meant to be sort of the backup plan. I-I didn't think It'd ever actually appear."

"Yeshua...!" Mary gasped as a small tear fell down his cheek.

He gave a light laugh and smiled happily at her.

"I-I I don't know what's wrong with me. Free will...it's so strange and new. I'd never felt fear before, but I don't know how else to describe it."

"You were scared?" she asked, worried.

He gave a small nodd. "What if it hurt? What if I did something wrong? All sorts of things like that. Free will just lets the mind wonder senselessly." he wiped the tear away.

"Being human is...overrated."

Mary smiled at him. "So...you like it then?"

His beautiful eyes sparkled, "Of course I do. Mary, I can't believe you created this."

He pulled her into a tight hug.

She blushed. "Well...the children helped too."

He chuckled and held her tighter. She relaxed in his arms, loving everything about him and hoping that he'd never let her go. He did of course, and she automatically pouted that the wonderful feel of his arms were gone.

"So," he started, his eyes still shining, "How does it work?"

"With this." She pulled her crystal out from the neck of her robes.

Yeshua grinned and took it from her, pulling on it until their bodies were pressed together.

"Um..." Mary's blush was so bright that it shone through her dark skin.

"This is the key?" he leaned down to examine it. "Isn't this the crystal you made the first night you were here?"

Mary nodded dumbly, her body and ability to think hindered by the fact that there was literally no space between her body and his.

"Is this the only one that will work?"

"N-no..." she whispered. "A-any crystal that I make will work."

He tilted his head confused-puppy style. "Why only your's?"

She turned away from him. "S-so that I could help you when you when the times comes."

"Mary..." he whispered, using one hand to bring her face back to meet his.

"I love you."

"Yeshua..."

He wrapped one arm around her waist to remove any invisible spot where their bodies might not have been touching. The smell of his breath was intoxicating, it was making her head spin. He was so close to her. She could almost feel his lips on hers. Her heart was beating like crazy, and even though her eyes were closed, she could feel Yeshua's smile. He must've heard her heart beat, but she didn't care, just a little bit more...and...

"Yeshua!" Joshua called, running like a monkey jacked up on coffee beans.

The two broke apart instantly, or tried to, but Mary's crystal necklace got caught up in the ropes of his robes. Mary pulled like crazy. Yeshua smiled and gently untied them.

"I see you've found your surprise. Do you like it?" He shot a glare at him, one that Yeshua read as meaning:

_Step away from my girlfriend._

Yeshua smiled at the younger boy. "I heard you helped make it for me."

He nodded.

"Yes, I love it. I've never recieved anything nicer in my entire life, thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, not bothering to hide the sharpness that was in his voice.

Yeshua just smiled his glorious, angelic smile and Mary was amazed how it had no effect on the Joshua because she was hypnotized by it.

"Mary." Joshua said, walking up to her. "I picked these flowers for you"

Mary smiled and took them from him. "They're beautfiul, Joshua. Thank you."

"So...what were you guys doing before I came here?" he raised an eyebrow and gave Mary a suspicious look.

Mary blushed, and held her flowers close to her chests.

"She was just telling me how Zarathustra works."

"Zarathustra?"

Mary nodded. "That's the name of this machine."

"Psh. I would've called it Mary."

Yeshua laughed. "Yes, Mary is a beautiful name."

"I-I don't know about that..."

"Oh it is!" Joshua cried, running over to Mary and grabbing her arm. "It's the most beautiful name ever given to anyone in the whole creation of everything since the beginning of time and it will be the most beautiful name until the end of time!" he rubbed his face into her arm.

"Uh..."

Yeshua laughed and Mary gave him a helpless smile.

"Mary? Have you ever walked on water?"

Both of their heads shot up.

"Of course not." Joshua snapped, "Only Jesus himself can do that."

Yeshua smiled and jerked his head upwards.

"Joshua, I think I hear someone calling you."

Joshua sighed and knowing how wonderful Yeshua's hearing ability was, he left but not before kissing Mary's hand.

"I think he's jealous of me."

Mary turned to face Yeshua.

"Really?" she looked back to watch the boy trip over something before finally vanishing into the forest.

"But then again..."

Mary felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. He leaned close to her ear and whispered:

"I would be too."

Mary flinched as tried to control herself from melting. He pulled away and took one of her hands.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"Yeshua, I don't know about this." Mary said nervously.

Yeshua was already standing flat on the moving sea. The sight was amazing. His beautiful brown skin shone so brightly in the sun, making it almost gold and his silver hair was dazzilying. His eyes were even more amazing then usual as the sea rolled and settled behind him. But for some reason her mind just couldn't comprehend the fact that he wasn't sinking. He held out his hand to her.

"Yeshua it looks dangerous."

He laughed and walked back to her, his feet making flat smacking noises like water on linoleum.

"Mary, it's ok. I'm not going to let you sink, I promise, trust me."

Mary shrinked back from him, still afraid and well aware that it was quite impossible to walk on water...or at least for her anyway. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Don't make me drag you out there Mary."

"No! I-I don't want to go!"

"Mary it's fine." he said in amused exasperation.

He grabbed her arm and practically forced her to be carried. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mary if you keep holding onto me like that I won't need to worry about drowning, you'll strangle me." he laughed as he took his first few steps onto the moving water.

"Well Mr. I'm So Amazing a-and Perfect, I didn't even want to go out here anyway, so deal with it."

He laughed again and continued to walk. Mary hid her face in his neck. The realization that something like this was possible seemed to be just a little too much for her. She felt Yeshua shift his weight a little bit and she held on even tighter than before.

He laughed, "Mary, It's going to be ok, do you really think I would let anything bad happen to you?"

"Maybe."

He laughed again and carefully placed her onto the liquid surface. He had to pracitcally pry her arms away from his neck.

"Yeshua!" Mary cried frantically.

"It's ok, Mary look."

Mary looked down at her feet hesitantly. She was fine.

"Yeshua, look!' she said excitedly. He laughed.

"I told you."

She took one step away from him. It felt weird, like she was standing on two very unsturdy rocks that were about to give way any minute, but she was safe. She looked up at him happily.

"How am I doing this?" she asked, jumping up and down to try and test the solidity of the water.

"Well, I'm sort of doing it, but I won't let you fall I promise."

"Yeshua..." Mary started, wondering what else she could get out of this wonderful experience.

"Yes Mary?" he asked, walking over at the excited woman.

"This is all so amazing, mind blowing actually...but there's something I've always wanted to see."

"Really? What?" His eyes sparkled excitedly in anticipation. He wouldn't mind doing anything she asked of him.

"I've um...do you think I could see your wings?"

Yeshua smiled sweetly at her. "You really want to see them?"

"Oh yes." she said bouncing a little, then she remembered she was on water and calmed herself down a little. He looked around, to make sure no one else was around, she guessed. She thought that was sort of silly seeing as how so many people didn't know about this meadow.

He took in a slow, deep breath and closed his beautiful translucent eyes and then he exhaled slowly as two glorious white wings appeared from his back, small golden balls of light falling off the tips of thier feathers. Mary gasped at the sight. Yeshua smiled and tilted his head again.

"Well?"

"Well..." Mary whispered back, amazed by the sight. She took a few steps towards his right wing.

"Can I...touch them?"

His smile widened, "Of course."

He watched her as she hesitantly ran the tips of her fingers down one of the inside feathers. It was so soft, softer than anything she'd ever felt in her entire life. They were so smooth and white, and beautiful. They were perfect. Not a feather out of place and they were all so straight and...

"Mary?"

"Yes?" she asked, entranced by the unbelievable beauty in front of her.

"Watch." Before he'd even finished the word, his wings were glowing. Mary watched in amazement as his wings divided and seperated in one smooth motion. Each wing became three seperate beautiful white wings. One was set high on his shoulder, another sprouted a few inches under the first and the last the same distance apart was a little smaller than the others, but just as gorgeous as the rest. Their ends all folded nicely behind his back, close to each other, but far enough away to leave it's neighbor undisturbed.

"Six?" Mary asked, backing away a little.

He smiled and nodded. "It's mostly for status, but I draw most of my power from these wings. Not all that wonderful for flying though."

"I'd imagine not." she tried to imagine him flying with them. "I bet it feels weird." she thought outloud.

"Like there's a giant hole in my wings." he said before his wings merged together and became the two glorious beautiful wings they were before.

"Yeshua, you're just amazing."

"You're amazing." Yeshua said, grabbing hold of one of her arms and pulling her into a hug, but Mary's never been one for good balance and of course caused both of them to fall into or more like onto the sea.

The feeling was strange. Everything was moving under her. Every time a fish swam by it sent ripples across the water and once they hit Mary, they broke off into smaller ripples. The whole feeling kind of tickled. Yeshua laughed at her and went over to sit beside her.

"Yeshua, all of this is so weird. But a good kind of weird. Doesn't the water tickle?"

Yeshua smiled and crawled on top of the surprised Mary.

"I don't know, you tell me." he whispered.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pressed her onto her back.

"Yeshua..." she said, a little confused, a little embarrased, and really nervous.

"Shhh..." he said, trying to comfort her. "It's ok, Mary, don't be afraid."

He smiled at the sound of her heart beat as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Yeshua!"

The sound of Joshua's voice surprised Yeshua. He immediatly retracted his wings and in the process, lost his concentration on the water's surface and the both of them feel into the sea.

* * *

A drenched Mary ringed out her long hair in what seemed to be frustration. Not at Yeshua, never at Yeshua, but at the small, bright-eyed boy called Joshua.

"What happened Mary? Did you go for a swim? Was it a fun one? What was Yeshua doing out there? Did you drown or something? How com-"

"Joshua!" Mary yelled. The boy shut his mouth as fast as he'd opened it.

She sighed. "What did you want?"

Yeshua walked over from the sea, his robes soaking wet. His hair stuck to his face and over his eyes. Mary giggled at him.

"What?" he said smiling.

"You look like a wet rat." she answered

"I wouldn't be talking." he said, ringing out what he could of his robes.

Joshua frowned at them. "I came because it was getting late and you weren't home yet."

_It's late?_

Mary looked up at the sky, surprised to see a setting sun.

"Oh, I didn't know, thank you Joshua, I'm fine. I was just going home."

"Well...Let me walk you home, then." he said, grabbing her arm.

She sighed and looked back at Yeshua. He smiled at them.

"I'll be fine, Mary but it's late and you do need to go home."

She frowned. She didn't want to leave yet.

_Freakin Joshua coming around all the time. I didn't even really know this kid until just a few days ago._

"Ok."

She said goodbye to Yeshua and walked with Joshua to the forest opening. They were almost there when Mary spoke.

"Um...Joshua, could you wait for me at the spring? I'll be there in just a minute."

"Ok!" the boy said happily, running through the blooming night blooms and the tiny specks of light coming out of them.

She waited until she couldn't see him anymore and then ran back to find Yeshua.

* * *

Yeshua smiled at Zarathustra. He still couldn't believe that Mary had made this machine to protect him. The thought gave him a warm feeling in his chest that he loved. He wiped his wet hair away from his face and placed a hand on the control panel of the machine and watched at the giant compass of order and chaos turned slowly and softly. Everything was in balance.

He heard someone behind him, and turned around in time to be attacked by a beautiful woman.

"Mary?" he asked in surprise. He was answered when her lips met his. He closed his eyes, and pulled her body closer to him, deepening the kiss.

He couldn't believe it. He was heaven...no it was better than heaven. He wanted it to last forever, but she pulled away from him.

"I love you." she whispered. Her eyes were beautiful, bright blue against the darkness of the meadow. She gave him a quick hug and ran back to the forest and the little boy waiting for her.

Yeshua sighed. Life could not possibly get any better.

"Oh, but it can get much worse, my angel."

Yeshua tensed. "What are you doing here?" he asked without turning around.

The figure walked closer, allowing some of the moons rays to fall onto him hesitantly.

His white skin shone like alabaster as his blood red eyes flashed from the darkness.

"Why to talk to you, Yeshua."

* * *

A/N: Ok, there it is. XD Yes, I gave Yeshua 6 wings, but only b/c a lot of artists like to draw him that way, and I must admit, it doesn't look bad on him either. XD Anyways ok I'm done. I might not be able to update until Monday or Tuesday b/c I'll be gone to Atlanta. (don't want to but I have to) Hopefully this one will hold you over. XDDD

So tell me what you think.

Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people! XD


	9. Encounter

A/N: Ok, so I lied. I updated earlier than I said I would. XD It might be a little longer before I update again though. I had some sort of brain fog through this whole thing, but I worked hard on it. And yes, it's the shortest chapter in this fic. Again, I apologize for it. Brain fog. points to brain XD

So here it is. Enjoy...or don't. XD

Oh right, I do not own any of these characters. No Yeshua for me. ):

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 9  
Encounter

Lactis' purple eyes flashed nervously from his master to the compass. He wondered what was going to happen. He didn't like the idea of hurting anyone, but he couldn't disobey him.

"Master!" he called hesitantly running after him.

Nero stopped and turned to his servant, a little irrated.

"What?"

"Is-isn't there some other way?"

Nero just laughed and continued to walk.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't have fun that way."

* * *

Yeshua turned hesitantly at the figure behind him.

He moved slowly towards Yeshua and into the moon light.

"Have you been having fun, failsafe? Such time to fritter away when you're immortal."

Yeshua glared at the figure angrily.

"You would know, wouldn't you Nero?"

Nero laughed happily. The noise made Yeshua shiver.

"What do you want?" Yeshua asked, frustrated and distrubed by the demon's presence.

"Why, to come and visit you, my dear sweet angel." he said in his smooth, deep voice much like Yeshua's own. Yeshua didn't like that.

Nero took a few steps toward the angel, who tensed but didn't move.

"What a wonderful machine this is." he said, placing a white hand against the panel Yeshua had had his hand on earlier.

Yeshua frowned and pushed Nero's hand away angrily.

"Don't touch that."

Nero found Yeshua's anger amusing and pulled back his hand.

"What is it, Yeshua? I was only playing."

"Look Nero, tell me what you want and leave or I'll make you leave."

Nero laughed and placed a finger on Yeshua's chin.

"I want my wife back. The one you stole from me, and I want her now."

Yeshua pulled back, his usually peaceful eyes full of anger.

"I would never want any one of your sinful women, let alone steal one."

Nero walked around Yeshua in a slow circle, as a predator would it's prey, his sinister smile never leaving his face. "Oh of course, Failsafe. You would know nothing about Mary, would you?"

Yeshua's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Mary is betrothed to a man named Wilhelm."

Nero smiled, revealing beautiful white teeth.

Yeshua just continued to glare at him. "You're Wilhelm, aren't you?"

Nero just smiled, his alabaster skin seemed even paler against his blood red eyes.

"What would Mary's parents think if they knew I was the Roman emperor that killed the disciples Peter and Paul?"

Yeshua's balled his hands into fists and stared at the ground. The blue flowers seemed to cower under his gaze.

"They did nothing wrong and you beheaded them and for what? What you sick bastard?!"

Nero's eyes flashed at the word bastard.

"Why for the blood of course. Besides, I couldn't have disciples running around putting silly ideas of hope and salvation into Roman heads."

"How could you?! One of your own, Nero!"

He laughed at this. "One of my own? I am greater than them, greater than you Yeshua. You are nothing but a weak and pathetic failsafe who runs around like a lovesick puppy instead of doing your job. The heirarchy would be ashamed of what their powerful Yeshua has become. "

Yeshua caught Wilhelm by the throat as he circled around the front of him and threw him across the field, scattering the bright bugs that dotted the warm night sky.

"You are the weak one, Nero!" Yeshua shouted angrily, walking over the demon. He grabbed him by the neck of his armor and brought him up to his eye level.

"Temper, temper, Yeshua." he said, unphased by his anger. "Free will is a fun toy once it's first recieved, is it not?"

"What do you want with Mary?"

Nero smiled the sinister smile that was his trademark and vanished. Yeshua didn't even have time to collect his thoughts before Nero wrapped an arm around Yeshua's neck. Yeshua instinctively grabbed Nero's arm in an effort to pull it off. Nero wasn't putting enough pressure on Yeshua's neck to even come close to strangling him, although it would've been enough to kill a human. It was more of a power move.

"I want the power she possesses."

Yeshua pulled at Nero's arm. It wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon.

"Think of it Yeshua. Look at the machine she has created." He pulled Yeshua roughly to face Zarathustra.

"Such amazing power..." he said, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Power that doesn't belong to you!" Yeshua yelled as he tossed the demon over and onto his back. Yeshua quickly broke off a piece of Zarathustra and held to the monster's neck.

"Stay away from Mary or I will kill you." he pressed it against Nero's neck threateningly.

Nero's smile was pure evil.

"You, Yeshua? You are capable of murder?"

Yeshua glared at the white haired demon.

"Any angel is capable of murder."

"I do believe that your boss would be very upset to learn of your actions, but Lucifer would be very happy to take you in."

"Once he sees what I've done to you," Yeshua growled, "He'll be begging Heaven to take me back"

Nero's smile widdened.

"But you..." Yeshua pressed the crystal harder against his flesh and watched as a small drop of blood escaped the new separation of skin.

"You betrayed us and for what? Nothing. You are as Lucifer. A rouge angel with a taste for blood."

"Lucifer?" Nero gave a dark laugh, not caring that the movement was causing more of the crismon liquid to escape his body.

"Do not compare me to such as powerless being."

"Then what are you Nero?" he asked angrily, "A self-proclaimed guardian of the lower dimension! You have no authority here! This is not your domain!"

"Oh, but it is, failsafe and Mary is the key."

And with that, he was gone, and Yeshua was alone in the meadow with a blood-stained piece of Zarathustra.

"Mary..."

* * *

Mary sighed at the lacy thing Shion had made her buy. She blushed. She wasn't really thinking about doing what she was thinking about doing was she...? Did that even make sense?

_Nothing makes sense anymore._

She'd made up her mind. She blushed at the thing again.

Maybe...she'd wear it for him one time.

She put it away and got ready for bed.

She pulled her blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, letting her dreams take her.

Nero smiled at the beautiful sight.

"Maaaaary..." he whispered.

Her eyes shot open, she new that voice.

"I've come for you, Mary."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm done. XD Yay. How gay am I? Nero was Wilhelm all along? XD Yes, yes he was.

Oh, and in case anyone cares. I based him off of a real Roman general who really did kill said disciples. Or his soliders did, he never gave actual persmission. He was however a hardcore persecutor of Christians until God was like "Hey, stop that." which he did. XD

This one, however, doesn't listen to God. XD

Ok, it's gonna start getting a little violent from here on out. And yes, people will die. Please don't hate me! Also again I would like to apologize for the shortness and I promise a longer one in the future. Ok so let me know what you think.

Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people!


	10. Question

A/N: Ok guys. Sorry I took so long to update. Well, here it is. Hope you like it.

I do not own any of the characters in this story, but if I could I would totally buy Yeshua.  
Dare to dream. XD

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 10  
Question

Lactis tensed when he heard a door slam shut. He gently placed his master's food onto the blood red table and wished that he was somewhere else entirely. He wished that he was strong enough to betray the white demon and save the beautiful couple in the compass. His artificial heart pained at the sight of them, they were so perfect together, and it blackened with hatred for his master everytime he peered into the compass.

He took and deep breath and held it expectantly as he heard Nero's footsteps.

He watched as the demon in the golden armor walked to his chair at the farthest end of the table.

Lactis kept his purple eyes on the floor, never facing his master. There was a small, silent sound following the steps of his master.

_Drip drip drip drip_

Lactis looked up to see blood trailing off his master's arm and down his neck from an extremely deep cut on his neck and a giant hole in his chest. The amazingly hard and impenatrable armor had been slashed and exposed the demon's alabaster body.

"Master!" Lactis said, more surprised than anything else.

"Hush Lactis." Nero said as he sat down into his chair.

Lactis had never seen his master bleed before. He hadn't even known he could bleed. He tried to avert his eyes as he always did, but couldn't help but lift his head a little in surprise when he heard

"Angel blood..."

"Master?" Lactis asked innocently.

"It's so unique. What a wonderful feel."

And with that, his blood vanished as if back into his body, leaving blood stains on his armor that Lactis knew wasn't his.

* * *

Mary struggled in Wilhelm's grasp, but Wilhelm held firm and laughed at her weak attempt.

"Mary, why fight me?" Wilhelm asked, feigning hurt. "If I were Yeshua, would you squirm so?"

Mary froze at the mention of Yeshua. She turned her worried blue eyes toward her capter.

"Oh what my darling, you didn't think I knew about Yeshua? I'm sure that half of Jerusalem knows of your sin, my Blessed Saint."

Mary's heart sank.

_My...sin...?_

Wilhelm took advantage of Mary's pain, enjoying the sight of her momentary heartbreak.

He started to walk away, the stunned woman in his arms when Yeshua appeared, a bloody piece of Zarathustra in his hands.

"Nero."

Mary looked up at the sound of Yeshua's beautiful voice.

"Yeshua..." she cried, surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

"Mary, this man isn't who you think he is."

"Or maybe I'm exactly who she thinks I am."

Wilhelm held Mary's weight easily in one arm and trailed the other delicatley up Mary's body, smiling as she whimpered and struggled at the feel of his burning hot hands. It was as if she could feel his skin on her's despite the robes she had slept in.

Yeshua clenched the shard of Zarathustra angrily, threatening to break the tough crystal.

Wilhelm brought his hand to her chin and raised it to his. He leaned down close to her, loving the anger and frustrated with the self restraint that Yeshua had. Mary couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Wilhelm's eyes were hypnotizing, paralyzing. Not in the beautiful way that Yeshua's were, in the fearful way that froze your body to complete immobility and caused your mind to scream because the noise wouldn't escape your mouth. His lips were just a few inches away from hers when Yeshua snapped and hurled the crystal towards the demon, slashing his neck. Mary cried out in surprise at the blood. Wilhelm only smirked as the angel grabbed Mary and set her down gently.

"Mary, please stay behind me. I won't let him take you."

"Yeshua, what's going on?"

"Yes Yeshua," Wilhelm started, straightening up and wiping at the blood that seemed to be pouring out of him. 'What is going on? Such anger...I've never seen the likes of it before."

Wilhelm rubbed the blood between his fingers.

"Leave Nero, leave now."

Mary was shocked at the anger in his voice. His eyes shone angrily and there was a frown plastered on his face instead of his usual beautiful smile.

_Nero?_

"I believe that I told you I wanted my wife back." he looked toward Mary, who was clinging silently onto the back of Yeshua's robes.

Mary cringed at the word wife and Yeshua took a more defensive postition in front of her, bracing himself for anything the demon might try and watching him closely for any sort of movement.

The moon shone sparingly, as if afraid of the two. It seemed to be farther away than usual. The wind blew slowly too, as if sensing the moon's stillness.

In the midst of all of this, Mary couldn't help realizing how terrifying Yeshua could be. He was even scaring her and she was the one he was supposed to be protecting. There was a beauty in it though. In the sparce moonlight he was a feral beauty. His eyes bright and beautiful, his stance and voice terrifying. She knew now wasn't the time to be gawking at him, but he was just too amazingly beautiful.

"Mary."

Wilhelm's voice knocked her back into reality and she gripped his robes tighter. Yeshua placed an gentle hand on her arm, but didn't move otherwise, making her even more amazed by his movements.

"You will come with me now, Mary. You have an important role to fulfill." he stared as if bored at his blood covered fingers, seemingly unaware of the blood that conitnued to poor from his neck.

"The role you have for her is one I'm here to keep from happening. Leave Nero! You can't have Mary!"

Wilhelm sent them both a chilling smile, as red smoke rose from his fingertips.

"But she's mine, Yeshua."

A long red whip sprung form the smoke and hurled itself towards Mary. She didn't have time to move before Yeshua caught the tail end and slung Wilhelm into Mary's house, breaking the whole front wall. He took off to where Wilhelm had landed, determined to overcome him before he could get up and try to take Mary, but Wilhelm was there first, sending Yeshua flying backwards onto the sand.

"Yeshua!" Mary ran over to him, trying to help him. Yeshua had a giant gash across his stomach.

"Yeshua." she said frantically, trying to find a place to put her hands.

"Mary, run. Get out of here, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"But Yeshua-"

He took her face in both hands and stared at her with the full force of his translucent eyes.

"Mary. Go."

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before standing up and running back to where he'd been knocked back before.

Mary watched as six beautiful wings sprouted from his back.

* * *

Mary didn't run. She wasn't going to be the cliched damsel in distress that everyone liked to talk about in fairytales. Instead, she hid and watched as the two fought, trying to think of a way she could help her angel. It seemed like a dance the way they moved. Yeshua moved gracefully, dodging attacks and shooting beautiful rays of golden light towards the demon. Wilhelm moved just as gracefully, but there was a sinister air behind his movements. His sinister smile never left his face, his eyes flashed at Yeshua's attempts to harm him and his blood red eyes boiled when his attacks missed.

Mary watched in awe at Yeshua's beauty. He was bleeding a little bit, but his amazing quickness and ability to notice Wilhelm's sneaky movements was keeping him from lying dead on the ground. His amazing wings didn't have a scratch on them.

Mary frowned as she watched them. Yeshua was stronger, it was so obvious, but he wasn't gaining any ground and if anything, he would lose in the long run. It was that armor, Yeshua couldn't get through it. Mary looked closer at the golden armor. It had had some sort of symbol on it...

Then she remembered. It resembled a cross...like the golden design on Zarathustra's base.

Mary looked around by their feet. She knew that Yeshua had brought a piece of Zarathustra with him.

She looked around at the destroyed front of her house. It had to be there somewhere. She ran silently toward her house, looking for the crystalline fragment. She searched through the rubble until she finally found it lodged in one of the stone pieces that had once been her house. She grabbed it and as she was turning around there was a huge crack and a scream.

Yeshua was on the ground, his arm twisted in a way that Mary couldn't stand to look at it.

He had a deep cut on his forehead and his face was covered with the blood from it. Wilhelm held Yeshua's arm. There was another sickening crack and another heartbreaking scream.

"Yeshua, this pain." Wilhelm said, as he twisted Yeshua's arm. Yeshua grunted, and tried to get away, but the pain was incredible. It felt like Wilhelm was sending fire through his bones that was magnifying any sort of pain that was there from his arm. He needed to move, needed to find a way through that armor, but it seemed impenatrable.

"It's incredible." Wilhelm twisted the arm some more, smiling as he heard some more snaps.

Mary couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards the two, shard in hand. Just about the only thing she knew how to do was manipulate these crystals. As she ran, her hands gave off a blue light as the crystal grew between her hands.

Yeshua's eyes grew wide when he saw Mary running towards them. What in the world was she thinking? Why hadn't she listened to him?

Wilhelm frowned at the obvious lack of attention he was gettting. He turned just in time for Mary to use her weapon. She drove her sharp, crystalline sword deep into his chest, covering herself with hot blood. Yeshua gasped. Wilhelm made no noise at all, just stared in shock as Mary pushed the crystal deeper into him until it had found it's way through his back.

Wilhelm let go of Yeshua's arm and Mary released her grasp on the crystal as the demon staggered backwards.

"Yeshua." Mary said, crying at the sight of her angel broken and bleeding.

"Mary, I'm fine. You have to get out of here."

"I'm not going to leave you, Yeshua."

He sighed as Mary placed her hands on his stomach wound. It vanished under her fingertips in a flash of blue light. She turned her attention to his arm, trying to figure out how to heal it without touching it and hurting Yeshua.

"Yeshua." Wilhelm growled, the crystal still lodged in his chest. "This isn't the end. I will come back for Mary."

Thick, crimson liquid dripped from his mouth, but the smile never left him.

"I'm so glad that there's fire in that beautiful bodice."

Yeshua glared angrily at Wilhelm. The blood on his face, making him look even fiercer.

Neither Mary nor Yeshua spoke as the demon envolped himself in darkness and left. The crystal was the only thing remaining of his presence.

* * *

Mary whimpered as Yeshua tried to clean her face.

"Mary, stay still or I'll never get it to come off."

They sat near the spring. Yeshua was trying to get the blood off of Mary's skin, but she wasn't staying still.

"It hurts Yeshua." she said, pouting a little.

He smiled sweetly at her. "I know, Mary. But it's not going to stop burning until you let me wash it off of you."

The blood that Mary was coated in was burning her skin. Every area of skin he washed off left painful burn marks. Everytime he accidentally brushed one, Mary whimpered so he tried to be as gentle as he could, but he knew Mary wouldn't be able to heal herself until he cleaned off her skin.

Mary watched as he silently cleaned her arms and face with the spring water. The blood was extremely hard to get off. She wanted so bad to just jump into the spring but Yeshua had warned her that it would probably poison the spring,so she tried to sit still as his soft hands carefully cleaned her almost black skin.

"Mary?" Yeshua asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh!...uh..." she averted her eyes.

He smiled and started on a huge spot of blood on her neck.

"Yeshua...how do you know Wilhelm? I mean, I know I've mentioned him before...but you acted like you knew him, you called him Nero."

Yeshua kept his eyes on Mary's neck as he spoke.

"Wilhelm's real name is Nero. He was an angel once. He fell from Heaven on an accident one day. While he was down here he realized that he could become the ruler of this domain by using his power and decided to stay. Why not? He could become more powerful than he ever could in Heaven. So he stays here, claiming that this is his dimension and he has been searching for a way to stop the wills from destroying his universe. He'd rather the heavens crumble than the Earth. So he calls himself the guardian of the lower dimension."

Yeshua frowned angrily.

"But he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's not worried about this world, he's worried about himself and his power. That's all he cares about."

Mary tilted her head a little.

"Angels don't have free will, how...?" Mary asked, confused.

" Lucifer."

Mary nodded. She didn't need to hear anymore.

"Are you ok, Yeshua?"

He smiled and nodded.

"You called him Nero...isn't that the name of the Roman emperor? The one who...killed the disciples?"

Yeshua nodded slowly.

"But...my parents..."

"Didn't know who he really was. Most people here have never seen him before."

Mary looked down. "Well surely, they wouldn't let me marry him once we told him who he really is."

Yeshua gave a dark laugh. "I guess not."

He brought the cloth to her eyes to try and get some away from them and hoping it wouldn't affect her eye sight.

"There." He said, smiling. He placed the cloth onto the soft grass by the spring. He placed a hand on her burnt cheek and started into her blue eyes.

"Mary, why in the world did you do something like that, look at yourself. You've got burns everywhere. I would've been fine. You could've been hurt so bad."

"Yeshua." she said, her blue eyes angry. "You would not have been ok. He was destroying your arm and you couldn't get through that armor! What did you want me to do? Let him kill you? Then what would've happened? If your so worried about me, you should realize that if you had died he would've came after me first thing."

Yeshua didn't say anything. Mary sighed and started healing the burns on her body.

"I hate it when you're right." he said, smiling at her.

"Well I love it when you're wrong." she said, smiling back. She looked over his arm and decided that he was ok before giving him a soul-crushing hug.

"Mary!" he laughed as he fell onto his back, Mary on top of him.

They lied there together in the forest, moonlight washing over them as if happy to be rid of the demon also.

Mary hid her face in Yeshua's neck. He smiled and closed his eyes at the wonderful feel of her.

"Please Yeshua, be more careful."

"I will, Mary."

He ran a hand through her long black hair.

"Mary?" he asked, rubbing her back with the other hand.

"Hm?" she answered, snuggling closer to his neck.

He laughed at little at the tickling sensation her breath was causing. She smiled at the way his chest moved when he laughed.

"Mary, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm done. Sorry I took so long to update, but I was sort of well...addicted to Okami for a little while and still am actually. XD So anyways. Let me know what you think.


	11. This Night

* * *

A/N: OK guys guess what? That's right, there's a lemon in here. Yeah, not the best you'll read on the internet, but it's my first one, what do you people want from me? XD Honestly it's my first lemon, and I'm way much better at yaoi...but I tried. XD Anyways there's one in here, you don't have to read it if you want to, there's more story after it. I'll even put a trail of 00000000's around the lemony part as a warning. XD

Ok, enough blabbing. Here is the next chapter.

I do not own any of these characters. Especially not Yeshua. (cries)

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 11  
This Night

Lactis walked down the hallway, carrying a tray of food to the new prisoner. He didn't know what this person had done, but he was sure it had to have been something unspeakable because this man had been placed in a solitary room far away from the others and he was placed in the Emperor's special prison to be monitored. Lactis was confused however, as to why the food he was carrying was of the finest quality and would be fed only to the emperor himself. He decided that he would find out soon as he walked down the dark corridor full of angry and dying prisoners, mostly innocence he knew, but there were a few that Lactis knew to be actual criminals. The guards all nodded to him as he passed, acknowledging his presence and sharing a bit in his curiosity as he continued down the hall. He walked hesitantly down the hall. Nothing but the sound of his footsteps and the constant flicker of blood red flames accompanied him down this corridor. Finally, he was coming to the end of it. He was almost there when he thought he heard a noise. It was a strange noise that he wasn't used to hearing, but the closer he got, the more he began to recognize the noise. It was the sound of someone crying. Curious, Lactis sped up his pace. When he reached the door, he peered through the bars placed in the small window cut into the door. It was...a woman

She had her back to him. Her long black hair was beautiful and fell in a pretty, straight waterfall against her back. Her sobs shook her small body with each intake of air. His artifical heart almost broke at the sight of such beauty in a place like this.

"Excuse me." he said in the kindest voice he could muster.

The woman stopped crying instantly and hesitated before turning to face him.

He gasped. It was Mary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mary pushed herself up off of Yeshua.

_Did he just say...marry?_

"Yes, I did just say marry." he said in that beautiful voice, reaching up and placing his soft perfect lips against hers.

"Yeshua..." she said. She didn't know what to say. The question surprised her. Of course she would. Absolutley. There was no way she could say no to this. But her betrothal...to Wilhelm...to Nero. She shook her head a little. No, that idea was stupid. He was a demon. He was evil.

She stared down at the beautiful man under her.

His silver hair swayed gently in the wind. He had an unsure smile on his face and there was an anxiousness in his eyes that made her melt. He really did love her.

She looked away from him and his smile faded a little bit as if scared of her answer.

She smiled. "Of course I will Yeshua."

His eyes lit up, sparkling beautifully. He reached up and kissed her, gently coaxing her down on top of him by rubbing the back of her neck. She silently obeyed, unable to resist the feel of his lips on hers. He held her tighter, placing another hand on her back and gently flipped them over.

"Yeshua...?" Mary started, unsure of just what she was going to say. Her head was a little cloudy.

"Mary," he said, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Relax, I'll take very good care of you."

Mary's hearbeat sped incredibly. Yeshua smirked inwardly and continued to plant kisses along her smooth neck.

"Y-Yeshua." Mary gasped as he gently bit her neck just below the jaw.

Yeshua gave her a sympathetic smile. "Mary, just relax."

"I'm scared..." she whispered, blushing hotly.

He pulled back. "Mary, I'll stop if you want me to. I don't want to pressure you."

Why was she giving up an opportunity to be with Yeshua like this? Shion would kill her if she knew that she was blowing this chance. In all honesty, she'd been dying to be with him. To actually become one with him. Mary leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I'm...ready."

Yeshua eagerly returned the kiss. He slid a hand behind her back, holding her weight with one hand and slowly unting the ropes that held her robes with the other. She had to hold herself back from knocking his hand away. She'd said she was ready and she was. There was just a part of her that was still a little afraid. He kissed her neck gently, making her shiver. He smiled into her neck as the ropes loosened and fell away. Mary tensed, but instantly relaxed when he bit her neck again in the same spot as before. She whimpered and clutched the front of his robes. He kept trailing kisses along her neck, trying to distract her while he was tugging at her clothing. It was working, and in truth, he wouldn't have had to do much to distract Mary, but Yeshua was beginning to realize how difficult taking robes off another person was. They were so freaking long and annoying how are was he going to take it off without asking her to help? He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping it'd be easier to take off this way. Luckily, for him it was.

He pushed on it gently, the cloth slid off her shoulder, exposing the beautiful dark skin underneath.

He turned his attention there, kissing her softly and loving the smalll noises she was making. Mary hadn't noticed that he was undressing her until she heard a soft chuckle coming from him.

"Mary." he said, in surprise.

He pulled away from her. She looked up at him. Had she done something wrong? Oh no, he didn't like her. She knew it. She wasn't good enough for him.

He lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Mary, What is this?" he asked, a huge grin on his face. He gently tugged at something she was wearing. That didn't make sense...

_Oh no._

She looked down to see the stupid pink lacy thing Shion had made her buy. She'd put it on under her robes before she went to bed. She'd wanted to try it on, but had been too tired to take it off.

Yeshua loved it. It was a pretty pale pink that clung tightly to her body, showing off her beautiful curves and her perfect breasts that her robes were so determined to hide. The color looked beautiful against her dark skin and seemed to play off the color in her eyes too, not to mention the blush that was showing on her cheeks. He'd seen things like this before in Europe. He'd never understood why men loved them so much and why the religiously strict people of Jerusalem hated them. He did now.

He pulled at one of the lacy straps again and Mary blushed even brighter than before, trying to think of something to say.

"You look, amazing." he whispered, tracing kisses along her collarbone.

_Amazing? _

She blushed again as he ran his hands up and down her sides. As much as he loved the thing, he wanted it to come off. He slid his hands behind her back, hoping that's where it was held together.

Mary's heart beat rapidly as she felt him pulling the last few strings on her last bit of clothing. She was fully aware this time of everything he was doing. Everytime his lips met her skin, she gasped as her heart skipped a bit. Everytime, she felt one of the strings come loose, her heart sped up in fearful anticipation. There wasn't anything under this. He'd be able to see her. What if he didn't like her?

Finally, she felt his hands move from her back to her breasts. He gently pulled on the top of the clothing, removing the only thing keeping him from touching her skin. He didn't, hesitate. Once the garment was gone, he gently pushed her onto her back, never breaking the string of kisses he was leaving on her chest. He felt her heartbeat against his lips and smiled before running a hand against her soft skin. His touch was going to kill her, she was sure of that. She was going crazy, and he hadn't really done anything yet.

He'd decided that her clothing hadn't done her justice. To him, she was gorgeous. Her skin was a beautiful creamy dark chocolate color, and he just couldn't get over the way her body was shaped. He slowly slid his hand up her stomach and watched her jump when he cupped her right breast.

"Mary" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

She whimpered as he stared moving his hand, kneading the soft mound and loving every shiver and noise she made. She let out as gasp when he took her his mouth, running his tongue over the swell of her left breast.

"Yeshua" she whimpered, her breathing heavy.

Her voice made him shiver. She tugged relentlessly at his clothing, not so much as wanting him to take them off (she wasn't thinking straight enough for that) but more for comfort.

Yeshua didn't like it though. He wanted to feel her hands on his skin. Yeshua, pulled away from her and smirked inwardly at the way she arced into him, trying to get as much of the wonderful sensation as she could.

His robes weren't that confusing to remove. Mary, more than a little embarrassed that she literally had no clothing on, watched as he grabbed the neck of his clothes and pulled them off in one smooth montion. He tossed them aside in a pile beside Mary's, now he was just as bare as the woman under him. The woman that practically died at the sight of him. He was gorgeous.

There was no mistaking it. Anyone would agree. There was none of this "To her" stuff, by anyone's standard he was by far amazing. His body was lean and strong. His muscles weren't enourmously huge, but there were there, showing that he wasn't weak. His kind of body wasn't built for that much muscle, it would've ruined him. His chest was strong and beautiful, hell that was basically the definition of his body. Lean, strong and beautiful.The moonlight fell on him, defining every aspect of him. He was glorious in his perfection. He leaned down over her, placing his lips against her's in a passionate kiss. There was something different about his touch. Each time he touched her skin, it felt like electricty was coming off of him.

"Yeshua?" she asked, breaking the kiss as much as she hated to.

He looked at her through half lidded eyes.."I didn't hurt you did I?"

Mary placed a hand on his back. Tiny, crackling electricity followed her movement, sending a tingling sensation down her arm. "No...but..?"

He kissed her again, scattering her thoughts. It wasn't hurting her, and he didn't seem to care, so why should she? Yeshua seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

He eased a knee between her legs, pushing them further apart. Her heart sped up crazily. He placed a hand on her hip, brushing against her inner thigh. She squirmed under him, wanting more of his touch.

"Mary," he whispered, his voice husky, "This might hurt, but I'l try to keep it as painless as possible, ok?"

Mary nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and shivering as the electricity traveled down her arms. She tensed when she felt him at her entrance. He entered her slowly, afraid that he might hurt her. Mary breathed heavily, panting and holding on to him tightly. She gasped in pain and tensed when he broke her barrier. Yeshua moaned as her walls closed around him, but made himself stay still, placing loving kisses on her stomach and rubbing her hips gently. Finally the pain started to lessen. Mary raised her hips, a very femine motion that let Yeshua know she ready. He started to move, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her, but slowly increased his speed as Mary's moaning got louder.

"Uh...Yeshua!" she screamed, digging her nails into his skin. This was amazing, how long had she dreamed about being with him like this? It was more amazing than she'd ever imagined it would be. She was shaking uncontrollably from pleasure. It felt like tingling electricity was filling her, what was Yeshua doing to her?

She started to move with him, matching his movements perfectly, deepening the pleasure and penetration for both of them.

"Mary!" Yeshua cried, feeling himself coming close to the edge, he speed up his pace, gripping her hips and thrusting harder, causing Mary to scream in ecstasy.

"Yeshua!" she cried as she reached her orgasm. Her muscles clamped around Yeshua, driving him to his peak.

"Mary!" He screamed, feeling powerful spasms pumping his seed inside of her.

They fell together onto the forest floor, Mary still shaking from her orgasm. Yeshua, pulled her close to him, kissing her silently.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mary...you're so beautiful."

Mary had a hard time understanding him, her mind was reliving the events that had just passed between them. He kissed her again.

"I love you, Yeshua." she whispered.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, loving the feel of her skin on his.

"Sleep Mary."

"I don't want to sleep." she mumbled, nuzzling his chest. "If I wake up you won't be here, none of this will have ever happened."

Yeshua laughed, "I'll be here Mary, I promise."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She slurred something incoherent, he smiled and told her to sleep again and soon she did. He listened to the sound of her breathing, loving the sound and the way she stayed close to him, clinging to him as if he was her lifeline.

He held her tighter.

"No one will ever take you away from me, Mary. You're mine now." he whispered.

He placed a small kiss on her lips. He reached over to grab his robes, using them as a makeshift blanket to cover Mary so she wouldn't get cold.

"You'll get cold too." she mumbled, half asleep. He laughed quietly and spread them across to cover him too.

She sighed and snuggled as close as she could to him. He sighed.

No one was ever going to take her away from him.

He let sleep take him, dreaming about the rest of his life with this beautiful woman.

* * *

Nero slung the compass on his desk across the room, an angry noise escaped his throat. Lactis cringed as the glass shattered agains the wall.

"Master, please. Don't treat your body so." Lactis walked over to the compass, picking it up lightly, reminding himself that this was part of his master and resisted the urge to try and smash it himself. "How dare she?!" He screamed, throwing anything he could find and breaking the neck of his nearest servant.

Lactis shivered and made sure not to approach his master until he sat down in his throne, angrily staring at the servants as they carried the dead girl out of the room.

"Master, you should be more careful. Servants are not always easy to obtain." Lactis silently set the compass where it was originally thrown from.

"Damn them." Lactis heard the sound of crackling bones and knew that Nero was breakin his knuckles again.

"Master, I believe you told me to remind you not to grind your bones into dust."

"Then heal the damn thing."

He thrust his broken hand to the servant. Lactis quietly obeyed.

"They'll pay for this. They'll pay for this." he said over and over again.

Lactis frowned at his words.

"They'll pay for this."

* * *

Mary awoke at what seemed like noon. Yeshua was asleep beside her, breathing slowly. She smiled and kissed him. His eyes fluttered open.

_How cute._

"Good afternoon sunshine."

He smiled at her and stretched. "Wow, it's late."

He didn't want to move, he wanted to hold her like this all day.

"Someone might come Yeshua." she said, laughing at the look on his face.

"I can read your mind sometimes too, you know."

He sighed and reached for her robes, kissing her chest on his way, making her blush and giggle.

He gave them to her and held the pink garment. She blushed.

"Do you want to put this back on? I mean, if you're planning on going back to the village, you don't want to be carrying this around in front of them."

She sighed and put it back on, Yeshua tying the back for her all the while wanting to take it off like he had last night. They dressed and started to walk towards the meadow, Mary reminding him that she had to fix Zarathustra from where he broke it.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to...or I guess I kind of did, but still."

She laughed and pushed him. "You didn't like my present, that's why you did it."

"I love your present!" Yeshua said, pretending to be hurt. He rubbed the arm she'd pushed

"You're getting abusive Mary, maybe I should take back my proposal."

"And maybe I should kill you."

"Mary!" he said, laughing. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"You're ruining my day, Yeshua." She smiled and pushed him again.

"You're ruining my life!" he said, tackling her and sending them both into the field of white flowers.

"I love you." she said, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you more." he said, kissing her back.

"Yeshuuaaa...!" Yeshua frowned at the voice.

_Not again._

"Yeshuuaaa. Come out and play."

"Yeshua?" Mary asked, worried about the way he looked.

"Mary, stay here. Listen to me this time and stay here. I have to go. I'll be right back."

"But Yeshua..."

He smiled at her and kissed her neck.

"I'll be back. Fix my present for me."

"Ok" she said sighing.

"Angel stuff." he kissed her again and took off for the woods where they'd came from.

* * *

Yeshua ran. Nero was not going to take Mary. He swirved through the trees and ran past the spring he'd slept near the night before. He finally stopped, spotting Nero behind a group of trees. He sent a wave of golden light where he stood, destroying the trees and knocking Nero to his feet. Yeshua walked over to him.

"What do you want Nero? I've already told you, Mary is mine!"

Nero's eyes flashed, a small peel of laughter escaped his pale lips.

"Yeshua, you will burn in hell for what you did last night."

Yeshua's heart stopped.

"Oh yes, Yeshua I know what occured last night. Must've been fun, defiling a woman."

Yeshua glared angrily. "I would never defile any woman, let alone Mary but I'm sure that you would, Nero!"

Nero sprung from the forest floor, wrestling Yeshua to the ground, but Yeshua expected that and as soon as he hit the ground he sent a shockwave through his arms and into Nero. Nero released him instantly, his arms numb with pain. Yeshua reacted quickly, pulling the piece of Zarathustra he'd broken off form their last fight, slashing the demon's armor.

"I know your weakness this time Nero, you're not getting away."

With a giant hole in Nero's armor, Yeshua sent a powerful ray from his hands into Nero's body.

The demon screamed as he was envolped in black fire. He struggled to put it out, but that fire wasn't going to vanish. Yeshua watched as the monster fell to the ground, dying from the dark flames.

* * *

Mary finished the last touches on Zarathustra. Yeshua hadn't damaged it too bad, so it wasn't that big of a job. She sighed, hoping that Yeshua would be back soon. She hadn't wanted to be 3 inches away from him since last night. Her hopes were answered when she saw Yeshua returning to her from the forest.

"Yeshua!" she cried in absolute delight. She ran across the forest and hugged him.

"Mary," he laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"You." she said, smiling.

Yeshua frowned for a second, but if vanished before she noticed it. She nuzzeled his chest.

"What did you go to do? You're not hurt are you?" She checked his arms and his neck. No scratches. She smiled.

"Perfect as always." she said, kissing him on the neck. Ever since last night she'd felt closer to him. She wanted to love on him like crazy, now if only he wouldn't run off after invisible creatures.

Yeshua stiffened as she bit him gently.

"What were you doing Mary?"

"Oh! I finished fixing Zarathustra for you." she smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the crystalline machine.

"Oh, from where I broke it. Thank you."

Mary gave him a strange look. "Of course, Yeshua. That's what I told you I was going to do."

She giggled at him. He turned to look at her.

"Oh...uh...right."

There was something wrong with him. He had a strange look in his eyes. They were usually beautiful and translucent; you could almost see through them, now they were cloudy and murky, as if to hide something from her.

"Yeshua, are you ok?"

He nodded vigorously and pulled her close to him almost forcefully.

"Mary, did you like last night?"

Mary blushed. "Yes. I'm afraid I didn't really do very good though. I really didn't know what to do, but you were good to me, Yeshua, just like you said you would be."

He pulled her closer, kissing her. It was a rough, hard kiss not like Yeshua at all. She pulled back, a little bit scared.

"I love you Mary." he said, staring almost angrily at her.

Before she could answer there was a loud noise behind her.

"Mary! Mary!"

She turned to look and see who was calling her, but Yeshua pulled her back.

"Yeshua, what are you doing? They can't see us like this, not yet."

"Oh but they can."

"Mary!!" the voice screamed again. It sounded like Yeshua's voice, but that didn't make sense.

"Yeshua..." she said, turning around

_Who is that?_

"No!" Yeshua screamed, pulling her back around to face him.

"Yeshua, what are you doing?" she said, hurt and confused.

Yeshua grabbed her wrist.

"How dare you, Mary? How dare you betray me?"

"Yeshua, I haven't done anything." she screamed as he crushed the bones of her wrist.

"Yeshua?! What are you doing?" tears streamed down her face.

"Mary!" the desperate voice called again, coming closer to her.

Her eyes opened wide in shock as the color of Yeshua's skin melted off of his face.

She didn't know what was going on, she could only watch in fear as her Yeshua turned into the pale skinned red eyed demon that was her betrothed.

"Hello, Mary."

* * *

Yeshua watched as flames died down, thankful that Nero wouldn't bother them anymore, they could live happily. He would never hurt anyone ever again, but as the flames slowly vanished Nero's body started to change. Yeshua stood, ready for another attack when the body changed from the demon to a small boy with silver hair, the trademark of Nero's servants. The boy lie dead on the ground, a few dark embers burning on his skin. It was a trap.

That meant...

Yeshua didn't bother to run, he used his wings and took off from the battlescene.

It wasn't long before he reached the meadow. He spotted Mary standing next to him...

Nero was disguised as him!

"Mary!" He cried. She tried to turn around, but Nero stopped her.

He sent a few shot of golden light towards Nero, but the bastard had a barrier around them, large enough to keep Mary from hearing it and small enough to let Yeshua fly through over half the field and he still hadn't reached it.

"Mary! Mary!" he screamed, but no matter how hard he screamed, Nero wouldn't let her turn around.

He heard her scream.

"Mary!!" He flew faster, trying to get to them. He didn't care what it took, he was going to get through that barrier. He had to get to Mary.

"Mary!" He screamed one more time and watched as Nero revealed himself. He smirked at Yeshua and right before Yeshua reached them, Nero vanished taking Mary with him.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm done. I'm not exactly sure when I'll update because school and stuff. (Class of '09 kicks ass!) (cough) anyways. So tell me what you think. I promise it won't be more than a month before I update again.

Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people!


	12. Trapped

A/N: Ok, sorry it's been so long. School hurts my brain. XD Seriously. With all this AP English and Science I'm taking...ah! XD I did try to update soon though. And yes, this is long, and yes, this is a little boring but bare with me please.

And yes, I am a senior in high school thank you for the compliment. XD

And I'm haunted by a mixture of hyperness and brain fog. XD So forgive this chapter. Another one will be up soon.

I do not own the characters. But you can blame the plot on me. I will gladly take responsibility for my actions. XD

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 12  
Trapped

Yeshua didn't waste any time. He to took flight, in full pursuit of the demon. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know where the white monster kept his palace, Yeshua had always stayed away from there. He didn't interfere with things that had nothing to do with him or Mary. Why hadn't he seen this coming? What was wrong with him. He hadn't lied when he'd told Mary that being human was overrated. He must've been getting close. The air around him seemed suffocating. It was dark and ominous. None of citizens of the city seemed to notice. Yeshua frowned. Nero was already there. Nero had Mary. With a giant flap of his wings, he pushed himself forward unaware of the shadowy figure hidding in one of the towers. The figure pulled back on the string of a bow, taking aim at the determined angel. Nero hadn't picked just any archer for the job and he knew that if he hit his mark, he'd be rewarded greatly. A thin smile crept over his lips as he released the arrow. Direct hit. He watched proudly as the angel struggled to stay in the air before shooting another one of the red arrows he'd been given. It hit it's mark and with no wings left the angel plummeted towards the earth.

* * *

Wilhelm slammed the dark woman against the wall, hard, hearing the small sound cracking of her bones against the golden stone and smirking at the delicious sound that rose from her throat. Tears fell down her face in two narrow streams.

"Mary, how does it feel? How does it feel to be a slut? A whore?"

He slammed her again, this time hearing the definate cracking of her bones.

"You are my woman, Mary! How dare you betray me?!"

Mary's mind went blank. She didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to respond to those words? She let out another small cry of pain as he slammed her once more before letting her fall to the floor.

"The Blessed Saint" Wilhelm gave a dark laugh. "Does anyone in the higher domain know what is becoming of their warriors? Their blessed powerful beings?"

Mary didn't answer, she didn't stand. She just looked at the floor, unable to think and making sure not to look in the direction of the white monster as he walked in what seemed to be a calm sort of anger.

"Yeshua will pay for this." He mumbled. The words would've been inaudible to anyone but Mary who always had an acute sense when it came to anything Yeshua related. Mary stood up, despite the pain that shot up her spine and her shoulder blades.

"Leave him out of this! This is about you and me. I chose to do what I did. Blame me!"

Wilhelm smiled and walked over to her. She cringed as she felt his hand on her chin. He wrapped an arm around her waist, she whimpered in pain as pulled her close. Just as Yeshua would have.

"Mary." he said in Yeshua's voice.

Tears filled her eyes as anger filled her chest. How dare he impersonate someone as glorious as Yeshua? Wilhelm smiled.

"Have I struck a nerve Mary?" He smiled at the hatred he could feel radiating off of her.

"Yes Mary hate me. Give in to the fire, my Blessed Saint."

Mary's emotions went from anger to surprise.

_Should the fire overcome the Blessed Saint..._

"Mary." he whispered, sliding a hand down the front of her robes. She stilled, trying to ignore the pain in her back and the almost scorching heat of his hands as he fumbled around and finally brought out what he was looking for; her key.

"Mary, do you know what power you posses? What you have achieved by creating Zarathustra?"

He pulled at her necklace gently, as if to emphasize his point.

"Mary, join me. We could rule this domain. It could become a plane of existance greater than that of the higher domain. We could become greater than God."

He felt Mary's bones healing themselves, growing in and filling the cracks that he had created. He smiled and pressed two fingers into the healing cracks, breaking them. Mary screamed.

"Mary!" Wilhelm said, pulling angrily on her necklace.

"Stop! She screamed." Tears rolled down her cheeks, extreme pain shot up her spine with every breath.

"Please."

"I'll stop Mary, I promise." He placed the clear crystal into her hand. "Join me. You were meant to be here with me Mary."

He removed his fingers and slowly slid them back to her waist, allowing the broken bones to heal. She stared up at him. For the first time since she'd known him, his blood red eyes weren't full of evil. They was a sort of hope and serene anxiousness as if he was nervous but so sure of her answer, but Mary wasn't stupid. She could see through them to the dark purpose within. She looked down at her hand to the crystal. Perfect in it's clear blue shape and color.

_Yeshua..._

Her heart pained at the thought of her beautiful angel. She wouldn't abandon him, no matter what. The key in her hand was the key to the world, to it's future. In all her life she'd never guessed that a decision this heavy would ever rest on her shoulders but she'd have to make the right one. She couldn't mess up. She looked back up at her would've-been husband, a little impressed at the way he was carrying himself. He was really good at lying, she'd give him that. He smiled, a genuine smile...an almost sweet smile. Something inside Mary stirred in a way she did not like and before she could think about anything else, she smashed the crystal in her hand.

Wilhelm's eyes went wide with shock as the tiny pieces of crystalline shards fell as if in slow motion.

He picked her up and slung her across the room.

"Do you think this is funny Mary? A game to be played?!"

Mary pushed herself from the ground.

"Do you know what happens to the people who disobey me Mary?! Do you have any idea?!"

Mary braced herself for something even more painful than anything she'd already went through.

She watched worriedly as Wilhelm stomped over to his thrown. He bent down behind it and pulled out a brown burlap bag.

"This Mary!" he yelled angrily, his eyes boiling with anger. He tossed the bag to her and she watched in horror as the contents rolled out. She screamed.

It was the heads of her parents.

* * *

"Lactis!" Nero screamed angrily as his guards carried away the crying girl. They were gone before Lactis entered the throne room, his purple eyes to the floor.

"Master?"

"Clean up this mess!" He screamed.

Lactis obeyed, cleaning up the beautiful shards and thinking that he had seen them before. He placed them into a pocket of his robes to dispose of later and placed the corpse-less heads back into the bag they had rolled out of.

"And what does his highness want me to do with these?" Lactis asked, motioning toward the bag.

"Burn them!" he said angrily, waving his hand to dismiss Lactis. Lactis bowed and began to leave, bag in hand when Nero stopped him.

"It seems that our favorite seraphim is trying to take back his woman." he said, his voice dark. "Dispose of him and bring back a soveniur."

"A soveniur, Master?"

Nero just smiled. "Also, we have a new prisoner. Make sure they are treated as if you were waiting on me."

Lactis raised his head in surprise but lowered it quickly and did as his master instructed.

* * *

Mary sat in her cell in total heartbreak. Her parents. Her parents. Her parents_. Her_ parents. Her mother's beautiful hazel eyes wide in fear, her father's face frozen in anger, fear in his features. She cried. She couldn't stop crying. She hadn't stopped crying since that image. It stuck in her mind like a nightmare replaying over and over relentlessly. They must've found out who Wilhelm really was. They must have come to talk to him. Maybe a fight broke out. Maybe they denied him their daughter. He killed them. That's why they never came home. That's why she didn't hear anything from them. That's why...

She sobbed again, her whole body shaking. She wished Yeshua was there. She needed him, needed him like never before. He was all she had now. All she had. Her heart ached and she wondered if it would ever stop. If the pain would ever, ever stop. How could she not have known that something had went wrong? Why didn't she try to find them? Why didn't she...do something? Anything? She was the Blessed Saint. She looked at her hands angrily. Her power wasn't for hurting it was for healing, protecting and she barley knew how to do that.

Her anger, her guilt, her sadness was overwhelming her, dragging her down into a dark place she hadn't even known existed inside of her and she dove down, down into it, trying to seek comfort and knowing she'd never find it.

She cried again, her tears emptying her soul onto the dark floor of her cell. She thought she heard someone walking toward her but was sure that was just her imagination. She continued to cry. No one was there to stop her so why not? She continued to empty her soul onto the blood red floor, lost in her own world when a sudden and kind

"Excuse me."

Came through the small barred window that was cut into the door. She stopped her crying immediatley and turned around slowly, hesitantly. What else could he possibly take from her? There was a small gasp from the young man on the other side. Mary looked up in curiosity.

"Yeshua's Mary? The Blessed Saint?"

Mary didn't respond to either of his inquiries. She didn't deserve Yeshua and she wasn't worthy of being anything like the Blessed Saint.

There was the sound of metal on metal as the door to her cell swung open. She looked up at the boys purple eyes and silver hair. How strange. The only other person she knew with silver hair was...

_Yeshua._

Silent tears fell down her eyes as the boy placed a tray of food near her. She glanced over it at. She didn't have much of an appetite.

"Mary." the boy said, as if in awe. He grabbed one of her dark hands in his pale ones. He shut the door behind him.

"I...I've been waiting for the day I could finally meet you." he frowned, his sparkling purple eyes full of sudden sadness.

"How unfortunate to meet like this."

"How, do you know me?" Mary asked. She didn't really care if he answered her or not. The words had just left her mouth. As if reflex.

"Forgive me.'' Lactis said, "I am Lactis, Nero's reluctant servant. It's serve or be killed around here."

He grasped Mary's hand again.

"You and Yeshua are...amazing." he said, the awe and the sparkle returning.

"You...I have to get you out of here. I have to get you out of here." he said, repeating the phrase in a whisper as if telling both her and trying to convince himself of his decision.

The boy turned to look out the small window.

"Really?" Mary asked, some life coming back in her face. "You...want to help me?"

"Mary, you have to get away from Nero. He's trying to control you."

Mary didn't look up at him. She'd already guessed that. Why was this servant telling her things she already knew? Lactis shook his head as if to tell her whatever she was thinking was wrong.

"What I mean Mary is that he's trying to bring out your destructive side. He wants that power. That utter chaos. He wants that power to take on the higher domain, and if I don't get you out of here soon, he'll get what he wants."

"You never answered me...how...how do you know me?"

Lactis sighed and paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain this.

"Nero has this object called The Compass of Order and Chaos. I don't know where he got it or anything else. I am aware that it is part of him somehow..." Lactis trailed off, lost in his own thoughts, then realized the depressed Mary was waiting for him to continue.

"Sorry, I mean...with it he can see the future or the possible futures."

"Possible futures?" she asked.

"One human thought has the power to change the world." Lactis explained. "But your decisions and Yeshua's decisions create huge changes. He considers himself Order, and Yeshua chaos because he often ruins his vision of Earth."

"Lactis...?"

"He can see you. Both of you. Everything you do through his compass and the effect it has on the world."

"That's how he new...that's how he knew about Yeshua and I..." Mary cried silently at his name.

"My parents...they were only trying to do what was best for me. They were trying to protect me, just like Yeshua. When will I be able to protect myself?"

"Mary, Nero has gone to find the other crystal."

Mary's head shot up. "Other crystal? There are no other crystals the only one I made was..."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Shion." Lactis said softly. "But it's not too late Mary, he doesn't know yet where the crystal is or who has it. The crystal was blurry during her wedding for some reason. There's still time. You have to escape. You have to save Shion."

"But I can't!" Mary screamed. "I...I don't know how to use-"

Lactis grabbed her shoulders. "Mary, focus. We don't have much time. Even Yeshua is in danger."

"Yeshua?"

"He's on his way here as we speak, Nero commanded me to choose an archer to shoot him down."

Mary's heart stopped. Lactis shook his head.

"Mary, it will take a lot more than an archer to shoot Yeshua down. He'll be ok, I promise."

"Lactis." Mary sobbed. "What...what am I supposed to do?"

"Mary, your power is the ability to use the energy of the universe." Lactis spoke.

"Experiment with it before you leave. You can do more than you think."

He reached a hand into the pockets of his robes and pulled out the crystal shards she'd created from her necklace.

"Keep these. You never know when they might come in handy."

Mary just stared at the shining pieces in her hand.

"Sleep and eat before you leave. You'll need all the strength you can get for the escape."

He stood up to leave and as he placed his hand against the metal door.

"Lactis, where are you going?" she asked. Hurt, confusion, fear, anger, sadness, Lactis heard all of those behind that voice and he saw them when he turned to face her.

"I...have some buisness to take care of." He said softly. "Take care, and hurry Mary."

And with that he was gone.

_Nero_...he thought angrily as he walked down the hall.

_If you've ruined that girl I'll kill you myself._

* * *

A/N: Ok, one boring chapter down. XD Seriously sorry it was boring but we have to get through the boring things for the excitement! XD And for all of you guys hating me right now. Yeshua will be ok, I promise.

Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people!


	13. Goodbye Shion

A/N: Ok, I know this took like 5 thousand years to write. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that there is almost no Yeshua in this one. But I will say that the whole next chapter is all about Yeshua.

Yay for sexy angels! Whoo!

Well, ok here's the next chapter.

Hope you like it.

Sadly...I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 13  
Goodbye Shion

Yeshua was trying to calm his breathing. He needed to think. He tried to push himself off of the ground, but the pain sent him back onto his stomach. His wings were bleeding; crimson staining pearl. He slowly moved his left wing down a little so that he could get a better view of what had happened to him. There was a huge hole in it, the edges seemed cauterized as if burned. The hole was moving slowly, growing as if alive. Small, burning ember like colors flashed occasionaly from the hole it spread, gnawing away at the feathers of the wings. Poison. He checked the other to find it in the same condition. He had managed to calm his breathing. He tried again, for what had seemed the millionth time to seperate his wings into their seraphim form. The wings glowed with a yellow light, but faded, small round sparkles of gold falling from thier tips. The pain increased and he choked out a strangled cry as he fell back down. He started the process again because he had no choice but to try to stand at least. He had to get to Mary. He tried to push himself up one more time. He had managed to at least get the upper part of his body off of the ground when a pale outstreched hand appeared as if out of nowhere in the darkness of the enemy city. Yeshua stared at it, knowing that he was defeanless. He didn't look up until the owner of the hand spoke.

"Would you like some help, Yeshua?"

* * *

Shion lie on her stomach when the horrible rays of light woke her from her precious slumber.

"Noooo" Shion groaned, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Stupid sun spoiliing my dreams with it's brightness and stupid everything. Why can't it be night forever? This is ridiculous."

There was a small laugh from the maid who had pulled back the curtains to welcome the day.

"Mrs. Winnicott, the sun only shines for you. He misses you."

"Well he should find someone else to stalk!" she said sleepily.

She rolled over to get away from the sun, but in her half-awake state she rolled the wrong way and fell off of her giant white bed onto the floor.

"Mrs. Winnicott, please cover yourself!" the maid scolded. She pulled a sheet over Shion's bare chest.

"Emelia, please!" Shion said, pulling it back down. "It's not like you've never seen breasticles before! You have them too!"

Shion scratched her head sleepily and Emelia just laughed as she went to find Shion's clothes. Shion staggered back to her bed, covering herself in the sheet that Emelia had earlier. She hated that Kevin had to leave so early in the morning. She missed him and for once she'd like to be able to fall asleep next to him and wake up with him beside her instead of the wrinkles in the sheets he left behind. She stretched and sighed. Well at least she'd get to see him later.

Emelia brought Shion her robes and bowed quietly, telling her that her breakfast-more like lunch-was ready, before turning and leaving the room.

Shion stared at the robes she'd been given, trying to decide if it was worth the strength to put on clothes or not. Finally, she gave in and started dressing.

She liked living here. It was wonderful. Her life had been nothing but perfect since her marriage to Kevin. The only thing missing was Mary. She sighed at the thought of her best friend. How long had it been since she saw her? Forever? She missed the daily:

"That's a sin, Shion" That she had been accustomed to hearing, as if a mantra to be repeated and commited to memory. Emelia was Mary's stand in. She was always scolding Shion for doing certain things and she was fun to tease, but she was an English maid and her Aramaic was heavily accented. She wasn't the dark chocolate woman Mary was either, destroying the illusion. Although, Shion had thought about telling Emelia that her new name was Mary and that her scoldings would only come in the form of "That's a sin, Shion."

She walked quietly to the kitchen to eat her brunch.

"Emelia," she asked, "Would you like to meet a friend of mine?"

* * *

Mary sat in her cell, doing as Lactis had told her. Chi...the universal energy was getting easier and easier to control. It also seemed to work with her emotions. Anger, hate, sadness, anything negative-red, anything calming, serene or postive-blue. When she was in a balanced state of mind and emotion-purple. She sighed. At least, she knew how to actually fight. The tips of her fingers gave off a red glow as if to prove her point. She placed a hand in her pocket and pulled out the shards Lactis had given her. He had been so helpful, but he hadn't told her how to escape. She lifted one of the shiny fragments. Maybe that's what these were for. She waited patiently as a servant brought her food and left silently. She sighed. Lactis had told her to eat, so she had but she wasn't hungry this time. She didn't trust the other servants. She waited for what she thought had been a few hours before deciding her escape.

She took in a deep breath. The tiny fragments in her palms emitted a blue glow and slowly raised themselves into the air. They stood there, suspended while Mary did a little victory dance in her head before hurling themselves at the door. A large cut like that from a giant beast's claws appeared. The jagged scratches made the door look weak, as if it were made out of paper rather than the hard metal it was. There was a little light of hope at the sight of the mark. She tried it again and again until the giant metal door fell to the ground with a loud thud. She cringed at the sound and prayed to God that no one had heard that. She stopped where she stood.

She hadn't prayed in how long? How in the world could she forsake her lord? Maybe that's why everything was so horrible. She remembered Shion telling her once that she didn't need to pray for everything in the world. Mary sighed. Yeshua would've said something if she'd upset God, wouldn't he?

Mary stood up from the cell floor, returning the crystals to her pocket. She looked down the dark, blood red hall before taking a few cautious steps into it. She hadn't really paid attention to the structure of the hall on the way to her cell. She'd been to sad, but now she wished she had. How was she supposed to know that Wilhelm's right hand man was standing by waiting to save her? She tip-toed down the hall, her sandals making small, flat clicking noises down as she walked. She arrived at the place where the other cells began appearing. She looked ahead to make sure no one was coming before crouching down below the cell windows in the door. If the prisoners saw her, they'd make a scene. She couldn't afford to be caught. She pressed her back against the cell doors, stopping when she thought she had made any sort of noise. The prisoners assumed it was a rat or something, so if she stood still enough long enough, they didn't suspect anything. She was finally coming to the end of the corridor. There was a wall at the end of it, as if it were meant for a door but the builder had just left it a walkway. There were guards standing on either side of the slender brick that was hiding them from her view. How in the world was she going to get past them? She tried to think of something, but she didn't have enough time, she had to get to Shion. She took a deep breath.

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Shion walked down the street with the young, blond-haired Emelia behind her.

"Mrs. Winnicott, where are we going?"

"To Mary's house, Emelia!" Shion said excitedly, pulling the woman along. "Why must you insist on moving so slow? Use your legs! God gave them to you, you're insulting him by not using them to their full potential!"

"Mrs. Winnicott!" she cried, trying to keep up with her outragious speed.

Shion finally stopped pulling when they reached the village. Shion smiled, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The sweet smells of her old village brought back so many memories it was enough to make her want to cry.

"Shion?" Emelia asked, worried.

Shion's eyes snapped open.

"Emelia!" she scolded, "What are you doing just standing there when we have to get moving! Mary is waiting!"

"Shion!" Emelia, cried again, a smile on her face despite the tone of her voice.

"Welcome!" Shion said dramatically.

Emelia gasped. Shion's smile faded.

"What is it Emelia?" She asked. Shion turned to see what had bothered her friend.

Mary's house was demolished. The whole front wall of the small, cube-like house was destroyed.

"What? What happened?" Shion took a few cautious steps towards the house.

"Shion..." Emelia said, holding her mistress back, afraid that she might find something she wished she hadn't. Shion pulled her arm away in worried irratation.

"Mary?" She called into the destruction that had once been a home. "Mary?" she asked again, her voice frantic.

No answer. Shion fell down on her knees and started pulling at the rubble.

"Shion..." Emelia didn't approach her, she just watched as her mistress frantically pulled at the large chunks of stone.

"Mary!" Tears streaked down Shion's face.

"Shion..." a weak voice called from afar.

Shion's head shot up. She looked over to see a battered Mary propped up against the far left side of the house.

"Mary!" Shion got up and ran to her best friend.

"Mary, what on Earth happened?"

Mary staggered. A small smile crept over her face.

"I'm...so glad...you're ok." she whispered before she fell onto the desert floor, unconcious.

Mary awoke in a familiar place.

_My...house?_

She shook her head.

"Stop that, stupid." A familiar voice spoke almost angrily.

Mary opened her eyes slowly, afraid that taking in all that light at once would make her head spin.

"Shi...on?" Mary asked, her voice dry and cracked.

"Give her something to drink! Why is everyone just standing around? Mary's sick!"

Mary knew that voice too.

"Oh no." Mary groaned. Joshua was here.

As if on cue, the excited boy pushed Shion out of Mary's line of vision, bringing his face close to hers to inspect every little spot or freckle.

"Mary, are you ok? Where have you been? What's going on? Why is your house all broken? Wh-"

Shion pushed the boy out of the way.

"Mary, what's happening? Tell me from the very beginning. Are you ok? Did you miss me? W-"

The boy tried to push Shion out of the way and soon they were pushing and shoving each other all around the house. Mary sighed wearily and closed her eyes.

"Um...excuse me." a small voice spoke. It was so soft Mary was sort of surprised that she was able to hear over all that noise the other two people were making. The blonde woman smiled, her green eyes showed a little bit of worry for the dark woman lying on the bed.

"How are you feeling Mary?" The pretty blonde girl sat in the spot on the bed that the still fighting Shion and Joshua had argued over.

"Better..." Mary said, moving her arms and head around experimentally. Small bits of pain exploded in her joints but that's all it was. A flash of pain that threatened to dislodge her bones and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Mary winced, causing the two fighting to pause in mid-wrestle. Mary gave them a weak smile as both Shion and Joshua stood behind Emelia.

"I'm Emelia." the blonde woman said.

She smiled as she continued, "I've heard so much about you. Shion talks of you nonstop."

Mary brightened a little. "Really?"

Shion nodded furiously while Joshua bounced. Did that kid ever stay still?

No, no he didn't. She smiled. She was so glad to be around friends.

Emelia placed a pale hand on Mary's dark brow. She was running a small fever. Emelia left her spot to search the small house for any kind of herbs she could find.

"You won't have to look too hard," Shion said, winking at her best friend. "Mary has no life."

Mary gave a soft laugh. If only Shion knew.

She tried to prop herself up, the whole time Shion and Joshua protesting angrily. She rolled her eyes. Why was everyone always so worried about her? She sighed once she'd finally proped herself up and smiled at her worried friends. They both sighed. Mary looked around her house.

"What happened?" she asked in surprise.

Her totally demolished house showed no signs of being well...demolished. Everything was clean and the walls had been put back together. It was as if the terrifing fight with between the beautiful angel and the demon had never happened.

Joshua pushed Shion out of the way.

"That was all me." He said proudly, pointing to himself.

"I took the liberty of fixing your house. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner." he blushed

"Actually, none of us have come to visit you in a while. You're house is just so far away from everyone else's."

Shion laughed. "Don't worry Mary, I'm sure he cares about you since he didn't bother to come check on you or anything."

The boy tackled Shion and they were wrestling again.

Mary laughed.

Emelia came back with some sort of tea that Mary knew she didn't need. She could heal herself, but rather than freak everyone out and be rude to the nice servant, she took it.

"So Mary, what happened? Are you ok? Spill everything to me."

Shion grabbed a chair and sat down, eager to hear everything.

Joshua frowned. "Oh, I can explain that."

He cleared his throat. "Mary's been running around with a certain Yesh-"

Mary covered his mouth with her hand, but it was too late. Shion squealed excitedly.

"Why Mary...I do believe that's a sin."

"I...I didn't do anything!"

Shion laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I mean...look at him!"

Mary frowned.

_Yeshua._

Shion gave Mary a worried look.

"Mary...what happened?"

* * *

She had ran past the guards at full speed, knowing that they would try to run after her once they had spotted her. When they did, she was ready. She sent powerful bursts of energy toward them, a small explosion. She hadn't fully anticipated how much that would effect her too. The power from the blast knocked her against the wall and blew the doors off a couple of the prisoner cells. Mary tried to push herself off the ground as people ran past her. Well, they certainly seemed to know the way out. She started to run when one of the guards grabbed her arm.

"You're not getting away from me."

Mary didn't have enought time to react as the solider swung his sword down the meet her. She closed her eyes, afraid to see what was going to happen to her arm, when someone grabbed the solider and threw him across the corridor into one of the cells.

She opened her eyes to see him pick up the broken, metallic cell door and slam it into place. Mary stood stock still, afraid to find out what this man was going to do to her. He turned around slowly, walking back to her, but instead of trying to take her to Wilhelm, the blonde man took her hand.

"Come with me." he said in a deep voice.

Mary wondered whether or not to attack him, but he didn't seem to want to hurt her. His blue eyes seemed gentle, so she nodded. Better to get out with a partener than by herself.

He lead her down the hall, never letting go of her arm, only stopping to sneak past a guard or two. It took a while, but they finally made it outside.

The night wind blew softly. It was wonderful. Only a few days in captivity and still, the fresh air smell was enough to make her cry. The blonde man looked down at her, as if to check if she was ok. She gave him a weak smile. He nodded, his expression forever serious.

"Um..." Mary stared. She saw a long gash on his arm. She took a few steps towards him and gently placed a hand over the wound. The man didn't take his eyes off of her, didn't even change his expression as the gap in his skin vanished.

"Oh, well if it isn't the great Ziggurat."

Mary looked up at the voice. The blonde man stood in front of her, much like Yeshua had when Wilhelm had appeared. A pale boy with dark purple eyes smiled wickedly at the blonde man, what had he called him? Ziggurat?

There was a small cry from behind the boy. The boy pulled a small, pink-haired girl from behind him.

Ziggurat froze.

"Ziggy!" she cried, trying to run to him, but the boy pulled her back. A small snap was heard, but the girl didn't make a sound, as if she didn't even feel it.

Mary stared at the girl in shock, she was so young. Was this...his daughter?

"Albedo." he hissed.

He didn't move his defensive postition from Mary.

The boy laughed, eyes flashing. Mary frozed. This boy was so much like Wilhelm. There was a noise behind the boy and when he turned to see it, Ziggurat lunged at him. Albedo released the girl, who stood in shock as the two wrestled. This girl wasn't anything like Mary. She was damsel in distress, the one everyone was always worried about. The person Mary never wanted to be. Mary grabbed the girl by the hand and ran with her.

"But...Ziggy!' the girl cried.

"There's no time for that. If you stand around, he's more likley to get hurt!"

The girl didn't answer as Mary ran with her. They didn't get very far. They were almost out of the city when the boy appeared,waiting for them.

The girl started crying. Ziggurat hadn't made it. There wasn't a scratch on the pale boy, just an evil smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Come to me, ma belle peche."

The girl trembled. "You're not taking her." Mary said, pushing the girl behind her.

The boy smirked. "Who's going to stop me?"

Mary's hands glowed red. The boy attacked, but Mary stopped him.

She was surprised that she could stop a blade with only her bare hands. She didn't let that show on her face though. The boy looked frustrated. He swung again, and again Mary met him.

"Women." he snapped angrily.

He swung his sword again, but when Mary went to block him, he surprised her by hitting her with his sword hilt. Mary fell, grabbing her jaw. The boy took a few steps closer. The girl didn't move.

"Albedo!"

A choking sound came from the boy's throat as a bleeding Ziggurat raised him by the neck, strangling him. The boy struggled, thrashed, trying to get away. He pressed harder, earning him a loud snap as the boy's neck broke, but the boy didn't scream in pain. After a few more minutes of struggling, the boy vanished.

"Damnit." Ziggurat cursed before falling face first into the ground.

"Ziggy!" the girl ran over to him, crying hysterically. "Get up, Ziggy, get up."

Mary pushed herself up, pain shot up through her jaw, but it wasn't broken. She slowly walked over the blonde man who'd helped her escape. He was bleeding crazily, it was almost impossible for her to find all the wounds. It took hours, the sun was already chasing away the darkness when she was finished. Once she was sure the man was going to be ok, she stood up and left silently.

"Thank you..." the girl whispered.

Mary turned around, gave her a smile and left. Healing that man took all of her energy. If she didn't leave soon and find a way back to her village, she'd pass out before she got help. She had to get to Shion.

* * *

"It was nothing." Mary said, smiling. "Guess I just pushed myself a little too far."

Shion thought about slapping her, but Mary was tired and she probably wouldn't take that jokingly right now.

Emelia took the empty tea glass away from Mary.

"The Blessed Saint shouldn't waste her time on Romans." Joshua said.

Shion slapped him upside the head, happy that she got to smack somebody.

The boy rubbed the back of his head and stared angrily at Shion.

"Oh, Shion." Emelia said, returning into the room. "I will need someone to go to the market, it seems that Mary's run out of food."

"I'll do it!" Shion and Joshua said in unison.

They both looked at each other angrily.

"Someone has to stay and help take care of Mary." Shion said.

"I'm closer to Mary than you are, I know what she wants to eat."

Mary gulped, remembering the gray stringy stuff she'd bought from the vender. That seemed so long ago. Joshua sighed. Oh well, at least he got to be near Mary.

Shion waved to Mary. "Don't go anywhere or I just might have to kill you."

"Shion," Mary laughed, "That's a -"

"-sin. Music to my ears."

Shion walked happily down the road humming to herself. Life was good. She'd seriously have to go back and visit Mary more often. She said Hello to everyone she saw, stopping to talk to the children. Everyone seemed surprised to see her, as if once she was gone she'd never come back. These people really needed to get out more. She walked through the crowded, Jerusalem city, talked to some venders, argued with some venders. Got some more of that stringy gray stuff she'd gotten for Mary last time. She'd tried it herself and hated it, but she figured that it would freak Mary out. She wondered if Mary would eat it anyway, trying to keep from hurting her feelings. Shion could be mean sometimes, but hey it was Mary, she was used to it. She got some other food to take back to Mary. Real food that wouldn't crawl off her plate and make evil plans to murder her in her sleep. She was halfway back to Mary's house, she hadn't realized how late it was, the sun was losing it's battle with the moon as it sank under the horizon. The light from the sun was causing the village to seem ablaze, on fire. However, as Shion got closer, she realized the illusion was real. She ran to the village, hoping that Mary, Emelia...and maybe Joshua were ok. She rounded a small corner, people were running past her, in the opposite direction, no one noticed that in that small little alley, someone was hiding. Shion did, she skidded to a stop, she knew who that was.

"What the fu-"

Shion's eyes grew wide. Wilhelm, the man she'd seen in the village was hurting Zebulun.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Shion asked angrily. She took a few steps closer and gasped. The children. All of the children were dead. They lay on the dirt floor, bloody, lifeless, fear plastered across their faces. No one had noticed their screams, it was too noisy, it blended in with all the other sounds. Shion was the only person around as the little girl cried out one last time, before falling, dead onto the ground.

"Shion." he said, smiling, "The Maiden of Mary."

He walked over to her, golden armor red in the fire light. Shion dropped her bags onto the ground and backed up. She was frozen in fear, she couldn't move.

"The children, didn't have what I was looking for." Wilhelm said, grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

"Where is the crystal?"

"What crystal?" Shion said, thankful that her voice didn't break.

Wilhelm smirked. "Zarathustra's crystal."

"What the hell is Zarathustra?"

Her legs suddenly worked and she tried to back away.

* * *

"Shion!"

Shion turned to look, but Wilhelm stopped her. Shion was frozen again, horrified. She watched, terrified as two great, black wings sprouted from his back.

"Looks like things just got interesting."

"Shion!"

Mary ran as fast as she could, Joshua behind her.

How could she have been so stupid? Stupid enough to let Shion go without taking the crystal away from her? Why had she automatically assumed that since she was safe because Wilhelm hadn't found her yet. Wilhelm rose, black wings spread. The people were even more hysterical than before. There were screams of the devil, people were praying, running, hiding.

"Mary, you can't be running around."

"There's no time Joshua!"

The boy was quiet then, running beside Mary making sure she was ok.

"Mary." a booming voice called.

She stopped and looked up, Wilhelm had Shion by the neck. He didn't seem to be hurting her, maybe she coud still save her.

"Shion, just give him the crystal, he'll let you go." Mary yelled, hoping she was right.

She saw Shion shake her head. "He won't."

Mary stared angrily at Wilhelm. "Take me, let her go! I'll make anything you want! Do anything you want, please!"

Wilhelm smiled. "Why Mary, you wouldn't learn your lesson that way would you?"

Tears streamed down her face.

"Please Wilhelm!" she begged again.

He pulled the necklace away from Shion's neck, waving the crystal at Mary.

Mary sighed, hoping that he would let Shion go, but there was a scream from Shion. Wihelm smiled and dropped Shion.

Shion hit the ground hard, but she was still alive. Mary ran to her, pulling her head into her lap, trying to figure out how to heal her, but Mary couldn't find the place. She couldn't find any broken bones, organs, any damage. The only thing she saw was the small stream of blood that was coming out of Shion's mouth. Wilhelm, that bastard had found a way to kill Shion so that Mary couldn't heal her.

_No, no no no no no._

There had to be a way. Tears streaked down Mary's face.

_No no no no no no._

There had to be some way to help her there just had to be.

_No no no no no no._

"Mary," Shion choked out.

"Shion, please." Mary cried. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Mary, I tried to protect you. I tried so hard."

"I didn't need protection Shion! You did! I was supposed to stop this. I was supposed to be here."

"Mistakes. You're human."

"I'm not supposed to be! I'm the Blessed Saint!'

The tears came faster, harder.

Shion smiled at her. "Is dying a sin, Mary?"

Mary nodded furiously. "It's a major sin, Shion."

Shion smiled. "You think I'll be forgiven for this one?"

Mary tried to smile back. "I think you will Shion." She choked.

"Be careful, Mary"

And with that she closed her eyes and she was gone.

"Shion..." Mary whispered. "Shion..."

She cried. Everyone was dying. Everyone. The children were dead, Shion was dead, Yeshua...

She cried harder.

Wilhelm lowered himself back down to meet her. He walked over slowly, smiled and pulled her face up to him. "Come home, Mary."

There was an anger, a hatred in her eyes that made him even more excited.

"Strike me, Mary. Attack."

He pulled Joshua close to him.

"Another person, Mary? Another person dead because of your mistakes?"

Mary stood up, defeated. She outstretched her hand and Wilhelm took it eagerly. Holding both of them close, he vanished. Leaving the villiage to burn.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that took so long to write. Sorry that probably took 5 hours to read. XD And I'm sorry that the Shion had to die. XD

Welp, that's the end. I'll update as soon as I can.

Reviews are my muse people, so inspire it up!


	14. Godsibb

A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. We're getting to the end of this thing. How sad. I'm gonna miss it. I might not be able to update for a little while, so wait until this weekend for an update. I'm sorry my chapters have been so long. XD Ah! I'm losing my touch.

Oh, and Grace, the reason I didn't use real names...well I could've used Ziggy's real name, but I like Ziggurat better than Jan. XD Cyborgs rule.

I do not own any of these characters. If I had, Shion would've been way funnier in the acutal game. XD

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 14  
Godsibb

Mary did everything she was told to do without emotion. She wasn't going to give Wilhelm the pleasure of that. She kept her face blank while his servants dressed her in a long skirt and the small top that stuck tightly to her skin and didn't leave much to the imagination. She didn't wince when they pulled her hair back into the high, thick, long ponytail and she didn't pretend to recognize the girl in the mirror. Mary was dead. She'd died along Shion. She'd died along with the children, died along with her parents. She had died along with Yeshua...

_"He's dead, Mary." Wilhelm had said, an evil smile on his face._

_In his hands he had held a feather, not just any feather. Yeshua's feather from his seraphim form. _

She didn't know why she had been surprised. She'd sort of expected it. There had been one small hope, one small string that was holding her, keeping her alive. It snapped at the sight of that feather and she had died. She was dead. Only her body worked, her heart wasn't there. She walked, a lifeless corpse to her new master, to her new husband. He was there, smiling that cold smile at her. Why not? They matched that way. A woman who had lost her heart and a bastard who'd never had one to begin with. Wilhelm smiled at her. Something deep inside her burned with what she assumed would have been pure hatred if she could express it; if she weren't dead. He took her hand and she raised it mechanically, that blank expression on her face. He pulled her close, so close there was no space between thier bodies. She didn't care, couldn't care. She was silent. She stared at him through blue, lifeless eyes and he only smiled back.

"Why Mary, you look so beautiful."

He leaned in to press his lips against hers and she didn't care that his lips burned like she was on fire. She didn't care that she could feel the heat of his hands on her bare stomach and she didn't care when there was a loud noise like that of an explosion behind her.

"Nero!"

Wilhelm raised his head at the intruder.

"I've come for Mary."

* * *

Lactis lead the prisoner back to the castle, pulling him ruffly along. The black chains on the prisoner's wrists pulled jerkingly, but he made no sound. His face was shaded by that hood over his head. Lactis sighed. He knew what he was about to do was completley and totally stupid. He knew too that he was probably going to die for doing this, but he didn't care. A long life of servitude to a monster, a demon made you pretty much wish you were dead anyway. He had to admit though, he'd miss Rubedo.

The prisoner was silent as Lactis went through the small path in the back of the castle where the cells where found. Ok, now was his time to shine.

He cleared his throat and took one last look at the prisoner before stepping onto the castle grounds.

"Who's there?" A guard asked, loudly.

"Lactis." he answered, "I have brought a prisoner."

Lactis roughly pulled his captive in front of him. The guard who had called out to Lactis looked to his friend and laughed.

"How in the world could someone so small pose any sort of threat to anyone?" The guard joked, pushing the priosner. The prisoner was silent, the chains on his wrists clanged loudly.

"Oh wow, Lactis, nice armor." the second guard said, pointing to the crystalline sheen.

Lactis gave an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, it's...well, it's Nero's."

The guards smiled at him.

"Whoa, this little guy?"

Lacits nodded.

"No way," the two said in unison.

"Um..." Lactis started, looking past the two. "What happened? It looks like the place has been ripped apart."

Both soliders groaned.

"Yeah, some woman that Nero's been keeping in the prisoner's corridor-you know the one-decided to make trouble. She attacked the two guards on watch, helped some prisoners escape and then Ziggurat helped by beating the hell out of this poor guy." he laughed and patted the second guard on the back. "We found him in one of the cells with the door jammed all crazy. It took hours to get him out of there."

"Little bitch." the second guard spat.

The prisoner jerked up his head, but went still just as quickly.

The guard smiled. "Oh what's this?"

He stepped over to the prisoner, and bent down to look into the darkness the hood cast over the prisoner's face.

"You know this girl? The little bitch that caused all my trouble?"

The prisoner didn't move.

"Hey guys, lets just get him into a cell." Lactis said nervously.

The first guard silenced him. "Hey, let him take out his anger on somebody."

"You know where she is?" the guard asked, still peering into the darkness of the man's hood.

"Right now she's getting all prettied up for her 'Big Night' with Nero."

Lactis froze, but the prisoner remained silent.

"Hell, I wouldn't mind having a piece of her myself." The first guard said.

"You think he'd mind sharing her?"

That was it, the prisoner snapped. He grabbed the guard by the throat, unable to do much more with both his hands in one, big metallic link. The other guard tried to attack but before he had was able to draw his sword, Lactis had his up against the solider's neck.

"Don't move." Lactis warned him, pressing the crystal blade against his neck.

The guard looked helplessly at his friend strangling in the prisoners grasp.

"Don't ever..." the prisoner growled.

His hood fell away, revealing his face and his blue, translucent eyes.

"...talk about Mary that way again."

* * *

"Geez Yeshua, you almost killed the guy."

"Almost doesn't count." he said, smiling.

The two ran down the broken and cracked corridors, trying to find a safe way into Nero's throne room. Lactis knew how to get there, but he also knew now that the corridors were heavily guarded after Mary's attempted escape.

Yeshua sent him a dazzling smile. "Should we split up or try the 'Yeshua's a prisoner gig?' "

Lactis smiled back. Yeshua seemed to have an abundance of energy. The angel was practically bouncing up and down. Not really in excitement. It was probably just the fact that he was about to get the girl he loved back and Nero was going to get what he desearved. Hell, that would be enough to make him hyper.

"Um..." Lactis pushed Yeshua flat against the wall and looked down a hall.

"I guess we can keep up the charade a little bit longer, but eventually we're gonna have to fight."

Yeshua looked at the link wrapped around his wrists.

"I'm glad that this is made out of crystal." he said, expanding the link.

"It sorta hurts when it's too tight."

"Yeah, but don't move it around too much, the black coloring will come off and then what? You'll have shiney chains."

Yeshua flashed him a goofy grin.

"Yeah, but then we'll match! We'll be crystal buddies!"

Lactis smacked his forehead. "Look, let's just get this over with."

Lactis reached behind Yeshua and pulled the hood over the brown angel's face.

"Try to control your temper."

There was a frown. "Mary...I'm coming."

Lactis grabbed hold of the end of the chain and pulled Yeshua roughly down the hall. They got past the first few guards but just as they were about to make it up the stairs and split up, the guard that Lactis had threatened was running down the hall screaming

"Capture them!"

Yeshua sighed. "Why does everybody want to do it the hard way?"

"Because the easy way's not fun?" Lactis asked.

They both shrugged.

Yeshua took off after the on coming guard who had seemingly gathered some friends during his run.

"Don't kill anyone!" he called back.

Lactis sighed. Just like Yeshua. Always worried about everyone. He turned just in time to block the guard behind him. How in the world was he going to be able to keep from killing anyone with this extremely sharp crystalline sword? Guess he'd have to figure that one out on his own.

Yeshua charged at the onslaught of gaurds, his wrists still chained together. The one at the lead of the mass of guards sort of smirked at Yeshua's appearance. How in the world was Yeshua going to be able to fight with his hands chained together?

His smile faded when he found out.

The chain around Yeshua's wrists glowed a dull yellow almost golden color, following the little links connected. With one sharp, quick jerk upwards, Yeshua sent the chain he had been dragging towards the front line of men. The blow was strong enough to send most of them backwards and into the other men behind them. Some of the men at the very back jumped over their fallen comrades who were whinning from an extreme pain in their chests. Yeshua didn't allow the chain to stop moving, swinging it continuously from side to side in large, wide vertical circles as if it were a bo-staff. The men didn't have time to draw their swords before Yeshua knocked the chain into them with even more power behind the blow than before. It sent them flying hard all the way down the corridor and through the wall at the end of it. Some silver-haired girl servants come out of the hole in the wall that Yeshua had made.

"Oops." he said. He turned back to look at Lactis.

"Go, Yeshua!"

Lactis pushed off a guard and hit him upside the head with the hilt of his sword and turned to block another attack. No one would be able to get past that crystal armor anyway.

Yeshua nodded and leapt over the guards who were trying to push themselves up off the floor. He stopped by the hole to make sure those other guards were still alive. Satisfied, he ran down another hall to the right. This corridor was smaller than before so when the next seemingly pointless wave of men came at him, rather than breaking more walls, Yeshua broke the link that joined his wrists together. He quickly connected the round link into two separate ones, one for each arm and swung them both the same was as before, but this time he hopefully wouldn't get enough power behind one to cause the bottom floor of the palace to collapse. After knocking the hell out of a few of the guards, he paused. There was an explosion behind him and some people were running out of the palace almost hysterically. Well that was a great diversion. Yeshua continued to run down the hallway, hoping that more of the guards would be distracted by whatever had made that explosion. He didn't really know where he was going, all he really knew was that he would find Nero if he could find some other stairs. He turned another corner. What was this place a labryinth or something?

There was the sound of metal being freed of a sheath and he turned quickly, blocking an attack with his chains. He couldn't see from under his hood. It had fallen over his face.

_Thanks Lacits._

But he could feel from the force and the way this fighter fought that this was no ordinary solider. Yeshua's chains glowed again, melting and hardening the tiny links into two sharp blades. The attacker was having a harder time now, and Yeshua was having a harder time trying to keep from hurting him. Yeshua mainly tried to defend himself since he was as good as blind at the moment.

His attacker surprised him, however and Yeshua barely had time to block the attack before he was pressed up against the wall. Yeshua struggled against the attacker's strength. He was about to pull out his wings where the attacker spoke.

"Yeshua?"

The man pulled back a little, taking a slight pressure off of Yeshua. Yeshua shook his head enough to be able to see and smirked.

"Rubedo."

"What...are you doing here?" Rubedo asked, not releasing his pressure anymore, as if he was afraid that it wasn't really the angel.

"I'm here to get my woman." Yeshua winked. "I believe that you should do the same."

Yeshua motioned behind Rubedo and pushed him off, running down the hall he was on before running into Rubedo.

* * *

He had found the wall. Yeshua cringed. There was no mistaking it.This was the wall that separated him from Nero. From Mary.

_Mary..._

He didn't give it another thought. He burst through the wall angrily, slicing it open with his wrist blades.

There was a loud noise. The walls caved in and Yeshua jumped through the rubble, not waiting for way to clear. It didn't take him long to find Nero and Mary.

"Nero!" Yeshua yelled angrily

Nero lifted his head at Yeshua's voice, amused surprise spread across his face. Anger was threatening to send Yeshua over the edge. How dare he hold Mary like that? Touch her like that?

_Try to control your temper_

"Welcome." Nero smiled, still holding onto Mary.

"I thought you were dead or rather, that's what I was told."

"Let her go Nero." Yeshua said, visibly shaking.

"I think I'd rather keep her. She tastes so sweet, Yeshua. But I'm sure you know all about that."

"Don't give into him Yeshua." Lactis called, running in behind him.

Yeshua had never seen Nero frown before.

"Lactis." he hissed, angrily.

"Yeshua, you've got to learn to slow down. I thought I'd never catch up."

Yeshua turned back to Lactis. "That armor is still good, huh?"

Lactis shook his head. "Not a scratch."

"Think it can hold up just a little bit longer?"

"We're about to find out."

Nero pushed Mary away from him, roughly and Yeshua noticed there was something deeply wrong with her. His first reflex was to run to her, but he was stopped by Nero's sword.

"You're not getting out of here alive, Yeshua."

"Really? I was about to say the same to you."

Nero raised his sword again, angrily but before he could bring it down, Lactis was there, slicing Nero's armor wide open. Surprised Nero stopped, it was sort of inconvienant when everyone knew what his weakness was. Still, he tried. All he had to do was kill them before they had a chance to get through anymore of his armor. Nero was quick, faster than Yeshua had remembered. He turned between both Yeshua and Lactis, fighting and blocking them both at the same time. It was getting harder and harder to get past Nero. His speed seemed to be increasing. They needed some sort of distraction. Yeshua ran to Mary, hoping that would pose enough of a distraction. It did, Nero left Lactis and immediatley took off after Yeshua.

"Yeshua, you're not getting away from me." Nero said angrily.

"I wasn't trying to."

Lactis drove his crystalline sword straight into Nero's back, but intstead of falling down or stopping his movement, Nero sliced at an offguard Yeshua, slashing his neck and left shoulder wide open. Lactis gasped and ran to Yeshua, but Yeshua pushed him off.

"Mary." he whispered.

Lactis gave him a confused stare, but didn't move until Yeshua shoved him harder away.

"Surprised, Yeshua?"

_A little_, he thought to himself. He hadn't wanted to do what he was apparently going to have to do.

He was bleeding again, but he knew this wasn't all that bad. He'd had worse. He ripped off the top layer of his robes, exposing the golden streams of electricity flickering across his chest and shoulders. Part of Lactis wondered why it was necessary of Yeshua to rip off his robes, not that he didn't mind. Then he remembered something. Didn't Yeshua's power emit from his skin? The electircity flicked louder, stonger, answering his question. Yeshua closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and with it's release six wings sprouted from his back, and when he opened his eyes they were solid gold.

"Nero." A rumbling voice echoed from Yeshua's lips, both Yeshua's and not Yeshua's at the same time as if someone was talking with him, in unison.

The sound shook Nero to his core, freezing him in spot. He knew who the other voice was.

Yeshua brought his hands together, opening them slowly, revealing a mass of extreme energy. It was small at first, but slowly expanded as Yeshua spread his hands futher and further apart. He rose, using his wings to fly higher. The castle rummbled, threatening to crumble under the angel. Nero didn't move, fear holding him in his place. Lactis was scared too, but more amazed that Nero was just as terrified as he was.

"You have wrought nothing but torment and death upon this land for too long."

There was a wicked smile in Yeshua's golden eyes and it spread across his lips as he spoke.

"Heaven's wrath."

Nero said nothing, frozen in his place, but Lactis took off. He ran towards Mary and knocked her to the ground, covering the two with a small barrierbefore Yeshua relased the enormous energy trapped in his hands.

The blast was enormous, ripping apart the standing walls and covering the room with in a blinding light and destroying the demon frozen in his stance.

* * *

Yeshua was exhausted. He could barley guide himself down to the destroyed castle's floor. He landed on his hands and knees, golden electricity still flickering softly up and down his skin. Lactis released the barrier around him and Mary. He pushed himself up and looked over at her to make sure she was ok. She was silent, but she was breathing. Her eyes were empty though and that distrubed him.

"Mary, Mary, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Mary turned her face to Lactis, but didn't answer.

"Yeshua, I think you need to get over here."

Yeshua looked up at the sound of Lactis' voice. He nodded and pushed himself up, ignoring the protests his sore muscles and the bleeding gash were making. He walked over to them, waling a little wobbly.

"Mary," he said, a sweet smile on his face.

Lactis let a small, relieved sigh when he saw some of the color come back into her eyes. Maybe all she really needed was a little time with Yeshua.

"Mary," he said again, bending down to place a hand on her cheek.

"Yeshua...?" she asked, her voice sounding dead. A small tear fell down her cheek.

Lactis was certain that that's what she needed.

There was movement behind Yeshua.

"That's impossible." Lactis breathed.

Yeshua turned his head up to Lactis. "What is it Lactis?"

Lactis' expression became extremely serious.

"Yeshua get out of here now."

Yeshua gave him a confused look.

"Nero's not dead. Get out of here, now."

Yeshua turned around. Nero was moving? He was still alive?!

"Take Mary and leave."

Lactis went to reach for his sword, but it wasn't there. He'd left it inside Nero.

He turned around and grabbed a candle stand. Hey it was better than nothing.

"Lactis, I can't leave you here."

Lactis stared at Yeshua. His purple eyes boring into Yeshua's translucent ones.

"If you stay here, he'll keep Mary. If for no one else, do it for her. She needs you."

Yeshua looked down at Mary, her eyes moving around restlessly, as if trying to make sense of what was going on.

"But...Lactis."

"Look, I came into this thing knowing I was going to die."

He smiled at Yeshua.

"Don't disappoint me."

Yeshua stared at Lactis, hesitating. Nero stirred some more, pushing himself up. The sword that had only penetrated part of his back was sticking out from his hip, blood spurted out when he moved.

"Leave!" Lactis said more forcefully.

Yeshua did as he was told, he picked up Mary and gave a small

"Thank you."

Before spreading his wings and flying, leaving Lactis behind.

* * *

Nero's guards held Lactis still as Nero circled him.

"Nero, let him go! It was a mistake!" Rubedo called, desperatley.

Nero motioned for someone to hold him back.

"You bastard, let him go!"

Nero laughed. "Please, he did this of his own free will, isn't that right Lacits?"

Lactis stayed silent.

"You shouldn't even be able to act on your own, but I guess that's a development I'll have to watch out for next time."

Nero motioned for the guards to put Lactis down onto his knees. They did. Nero pulled the crystalline sword that was stuck into him out of his back, a sickening crack and squishy noises could be heard from it. Lactis still was silent.

"Albedo." Nero said, smiling at the prince that looked so much like himself.

"Would you do the honors?"

"No!" Nigredo protested. He too was held back.

Albedo took the sword happily, walking over to the bent Lacits.

"Rubedo," Lactis said, looking at the red-headed prince. "It's ok. It's all going to be ok now."

There was a whimper from Rubedo as Albedo brought down the sword.

Lactis' head rolled to Nero's feet.

Nero chuckled. "The next time I create one of these, Realians I'll have to be sure that they have no emotions."

Yeshua flew silently, Mary in his arms. He was almost home when the sun was rising in the sky.

There was a tugging on his heart. A severing, and he knew Lactis was gone. He tried not to let it get to him, Lactis wouldn't have wanted that. He stared down at the sleeping woman in his arms. _Finish what I've started. Concentrate on Mary. _

He looked towards the horizon, leaving behind him a destroyed palace, a pissed off demon, and a loyal friend.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm done. Let me know what you think. C:

Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people!


	15. Broken

A/N: Ok, I know I have a loooot of explaining to do for my lateness. Forgive me! Please please forgive me! It's here now, isn't that what really matters? XD

Ok enough of my I'm sorrying...I'm not sure if that makes sense, but here's the next chapter.

CX

I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did though and will gladly take any donations that Monolith Soft and/or Namco would be willing to make.

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 15  
Broken

Wilhelm walked up to the giant crystalline machine, key in hand. Just a little bit more. Just insert this key and the world would be his. He smiled, that evil, terrifying simle as he pressed the key into the contol panel. He waited, waited for the large machine to create the warp, create the hole so that he could take down the higer domain but nothing happened. He stared in anger at the machine. What could possibly have gone wrong? The key was in so why didn't it work? Then he realized, the machine didn't have it's power source. The Anima. Yeshua.

* * *

She lie beside Yeshua and cried. She couldn't stop not matter how hard she tried and she wasn't even sure exactly why she was crying. Yeshua held her close, rubbing her back. Sadness and anger welling up inside of him. It was a long time before she was finally able to stop her sobs. He kissed her forehead gently and raised her chin up to face him.

"Mary, are you ok?" he asked.

She stared at him through sad eyes. She was still dressed in the clothing that Nero had placed on her. Yeshua frowned.

"Mary...did he...?"

Mary started to sob again and he wished he hadn't asked.

He pulled her even closer to him, placing small, loving kisses on her cheeks and her nose. She gave a weak giggle when he brushed his lips against her jaw.

"It tickles." She said

So he kissed that spot again, just to hear a happy noise come from her instead of the sobs that had went on for seemingly endless hours. Yeshua looked up and out the window of Mary's stone house. The light blue barrier was still there. Nero wasn't getting Mary. There was no way he was getting Mary again. He brushed a strand of her black hair away from her face. She was so sad, so upset. Yeshua wished he knew what to do to make it all just disappear and then, as if she had heard him, she leaned up to place a passionate kiss on his lips. He didn't fight it, didn't try to stop her as she kissed her way down his neck and pulled at the ropes at the top of his robes. He didn't stop her when he felt her lips against his chest.

"Mary..." he said huskily, trying to catch his breath. He jerked when he felt her lips brush his nipple.

"Mary, stop." he said, holding her still by her shoulders.

And then she collapsed on top him, sobbing all over again.

"Mary! I-" horrified that he'd done something wrong.

"Yeshua, I-I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry."

She sat up and cried into her hands again. Yeshua sighed and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Mary," he started, trying to wipe some of the tears off of her face.

"I stopped you because I think you really need to rest. You don't really want this right now, you're just trying to get out some frustration."

She snuggled closer to him, placing a hand on his still bare chest.

"I...I...Everyone's dead, Yeshua." she whispered.

"Everyone." she said again, her voice breaking.

Yeshua held her tighter.

"It's ok, Mary. It's ok. They're ok now. Nero can't hurt them anymore. He won't hurt anyone anymore I won't let him, I promise."  
She shook a little, as if taken by a chill.

"Mary," he said, pullling her face up to meet his. "I'm serious, Mary. He won't hurt anyone ever again."

Mary nodded, pushing her still ponytailed hair out from under her. It weighed a ton. He kissed her again, gently and she sighed. He got up from the bed to find a blanket for them. The sun would be up soon and Mary really really needed to rest. No matter what else she wanted to do. When he returned, she was already asleep, one arm oustretched where his body had been, trying to absorb the heat. He smiled at her and slolwy, quietly joined her on the bed wrapping the blanket around her.

"You'll get cold too." she slurred, half asleep.

Where had he heard that before?

He smiled and stretched it to cover both of them. She snuggled up to him instantly, hiding her face in his neck and placing her hand on his chest.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she sighed, trying to snuggle closer to him.

He waited until she fell asleep, listening to her breathing. He didn't sleep until he was sure that the sun was peaking over the horizon, sending the sky into different shades of pink and soft yellow, telling him that Mary would be safe long enough for him to rest, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Mary. _It whispered. _Mary...

_She wasn't going to listen, she ws just going to keep walking_

_Keep walking._

_But it grabbed her, and tried to pull her toward it. _

_"No." she yelled back and was surprised at the anger in her voice._

_She was even more surprised that she'd already decided to kill what was pulling her, dragging her. Determined to kill the creature, the thing was more like it. She didn't care what it was, she wasn't getting taken away again. This new feeling scared her, but she didn't consider rethinking it. She felt something heavy in her right hand. She looked and found it was a knife._

Perfect_, she thought instantly and as soon as the monster, the creature had pulled her close enough she stabbed it and stabbed it again. No one was taking her away she wasn't leaving. She wasn't going back to Wilhelm._

Mary! _The thing cried in agony. _Mary please!

_But she couldn't stop. She was going crazy, losing her sanity. It was scaring her. _

_There were hands pressed against her shoulders. Startled, she turned around. _

_"Wilhelm!" She gasped, dropping the knife and backing up closer to the little bleeding thing on the floor._

Mary._ it croaked. _Mary please...

_"You have done a wonderful job, Mary. You should be so proud of yourself. Who else would have the guts, the bravery, the absolute viciousness to kill something so pure?" _

_"Pure?" she said, confused._

_Wilhelm smiled and spun her around to face the dying creature on the floor. _

_"Yeshua!" she cried in horror._

_He lie now on the floor, blood pouring from the wounds that she had afflicted. _

_"Yeshua!" she screamed again, falling onto her knees and cradling him, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to heal him. Wilhelm grabbed on of her arms, lifting her away from him, dragging her away. She struggled against him, looked for the knife she had dropped, but it was gone. The dying angel was sobbing on the floor, breaking her heart, tearing her apart._

_He raised his head slowly, his beautiful eyes filled with despair, an almost sympathetic expression on his face. A small, weak, fake smile on his lips._

_"I love you Mary."_

* * *

She awoke screaming. Yeshua was up, wings already spread, ready to kill Nero if he was near and hurt anyone that was trying to take Mary. She watched him as he looked around, trying to find the source of her screaming. He turned around to find her still on the bed, safe. He sighed a giant, relieved sigh.

She just stared at him in what he could only describe as complete shock or fear. He wasn't sure what it was.

"Yeshua," she cried, reaching out to touch his face.

He was real. He was alive. He was fine.

"Yeshua," she said again, in relief.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was ok. He was still the beautiful angel he had always been.

"Mary, what happened? Was it just a bad dream?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face and on to his smooth skin.

"Yeshua, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He held her close to him, trying to calm her down.

"Mary, I think you need to get out of here, out of this village for a little while."

She wasn't really listening to him, she was just enjoying the feeling of his skin, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"What do you say, Mary?" he sounded almost excited now, thinking of all the places he could take her.

"I think it'd help you relax. You've said yourself that you've never been out of the village."

She didn't answer him at first, mulling over his proposition. She pulled back and saw a hopeful smile on his face. How could she possibly resist that?

"Ok," she nodded.

She smiled at his excitement.

"Ok, but get some rest first. Tomorrow, you're going to have some fun."

She nodded. How long had it been since she acutally had fun? She stretched and looked out the window. Noon already?

"You hungry, Mary? I can make you something real quick, I know what you like."

Mary was reminded of the last person who made that statement.

"Anything that's not gray or stringy."

He laughed and went to find some food.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! I'm done.C: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm so so sorry. I can not explain how sorry I am. XD But It's here now. Tell me watcha think. Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people!


	16. Betrayal

A/N: Ok, so I worked pretty dang hard to get this next chapter up before work and school overtook my free time once again. XD

Oh, and yes, there is a lemon in here. An unintenional lemon, I might add. It just sort of happened. Lol. I'll do the same thing I did last time with the list of 00000's.

Ok well anyways here it is.

As you already know, I do not own these characters, but I deserve to! XD

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 16  
Betrayal

The dream kept coming. She held the knife everytime. Stabbed him a different way, sometimes mutilating him or ripping him apart. Like a feral beast. Vicious and uncaring. He never fought back. He didn't even seem to recognize her. Maybe he did realize it was her and that's why he didn't fight back. Maybe he just didn't know what was happening to him. She couldn't control herself. Perhaps she wasn't the one doing it. The hand that sliced him open wasn't under her control. Wilhelm. She cried more often in her dreams. She even tried to stop herself. Once, she'd even tried to turn the knife on herself, anything to stop from hurting him. And every time Wilhelm was there, hands on her shoulders, her waist whispering.

"Bring him to me, Mary. Bring him to me."

* * *

"Heads up, Mary!" Yeshua called.

Mary didn't move fast enough and the huge, icy ball of snow smacked her right in the face.

"Y-Yeshua, s-s-s-top t-t-that." Mary said, freezing to death.

Yeshua had kept his promise. Mary wasn't exactly sure where on Earth they were. All she knew was that it was extremely cold and blanketed in white ice that Yeshua had told her was called snow. She shivered despite the pounds of fur wrapped around her shoulders. She was used to desert, she hadn't even known that there was a place in the world that was this cold. And Yeshua was throwing balls of snow at her. He laughed at her and did it again.

"Yeshua!" she whined, wipping the snow off her face.

"Ok ok," he said, walking over to her and pulling her close.

She couldn't believe how warm his skin was. He didn't even need to wear the piles of fur she had. He'd just stayed in his robes. A vision of perfection. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Why won't you let me have fun with you?" he asked playfully.

"Because you're mean." she replied.

She bent down as if to fix the fur that had slid down a little bit, scooped up a handful of snow and hit him with it. He blinked and smiled at her, rubbing his face against her's to wipe it off.

"Yeshua!" she giggled, trying to push him away.

"Weren't you just complaining because you were cold?" he laughed.

"Yes," she said, pulling him back to her and trying to hide in his warmth. Yeshua was right. This trip had been exactly what she needed. There was a part of her that never wanted to return home, never wanted to face the cruel realities that Jerusalem would throw right back. She'd be ready then, but now...now was just about her and Yeshua. Now was about figuring out just what was wrong with her...

"Yeshua?"

Mary turned around to see the beautiful woman that had allowed them to use one of her icehouses or igloo. What a funny word. Mary frowned at her and clung close to Yeshua as he spoke to her, just a little bit jealous of the fact that Yeshua had known this woman way before he'd ever known Mary. She said something in her strange language that made Yeshua jump with excitement.

"Mary," he said, looking down at her. "The Nothern Lights are going to be shining later tonight!"

She gave him a confused look.

"The lights I was telling you about. You know, the ones that send the beautiful shades across the sky. They take your breath away. You'll see."

She smiled at him, he was enough to take her breath away. If the lights were as amazing as he said they were then she just might suffocate. The woman left them and Mary relaxed a little bit.

"Mary," Yeshua said, laughing. "Were you really jealous of that woman?"

Mary blushed. "No."

He kissed her.

"Come on. I think you've had enough fun in the snow."

She threw another snowball at him.

"My point exactly."

She giggled and ran into the small little icey hut. Mary had to admit that it was extremely warm inside. She didn't quite get why the fire didn't melt the ice, but she didn't care enough to ask. The large animal skin that been hung up as a sort of door was enough to keep out the cold and keep in the warmth. She immediatley started peeling off the pounds of animal skins that threatened to crush her. Yeshua smiled at the opportunity and all but attacked her.

"Yeshua!" she said giggling.

"What? I couldn't help it." he said, trailing kisses along her now exposed neck.

"You're just so beautiful."

Mary blushed.

"Yeshua, stop that. You can't do this before we leave. Didn't you want me to see the lights?"

He considered that question, nodded and placed another kiss on her lips. He was happy that Mary was at least trying to relax.

"Do you really think I could walk after that?" she asked him.

"It's physically possible" he answered.

She laughed, "Yeah, sure it's physically possible, but what about my mental state of mind? How in the world will I be able to concentrate on anything?"

He laughed "Ok, ok I see your point. Well let's eat something before we go."

Mary was excited to find out that the people around here actually ate fish. Unlike the tribe Yeshua had taken her to a few days ago. Oh yeah, he had taken her almost everywhere, stopping at the Aztecs, the Chinese, these Inuits...? Is that what he had called them? Everywhere they went she had been amazed at his abliity to speak their languages as if it were nothing.

The Aztecs seemed to be so much similar to the Egyptains that they hadn't made such an impact on her, but the Chinese were very strange. Especially the practice they had of binding the women's feet.

"Yeshua," Mary had almost gasped at the sight of the girl on the high pillow as her servants carried her in.

"What's that on her feet?"

Yeshua had assured the owner of the house that nothing was wrong with her before answering her question.

"It's a symbol of beauty here Mary." he said, "Women with small feet are considered extremely beautiful. So they wrap tight bandages around their feet to keep them from growing."

He grimanced as the servants set her down.

"They don't seem to understand the damage that can do to someone though."

"Damage?"

He nodded, "Eat, Mary or you're going to offend the owner."

"Oh!"

Mary struggled to use the sticks they had given her. Who in the world eats with sticks. She tried to learn from Yeshua, but it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to learn when you were used to utensils. Yeshua finished talking with the owner before he said.

"Her feet won't grow, but they because they can't, her bones will break over and over again. That's what makes them deformed and creates the shape of their feet when it's done."

Mary suddenly didn't want to eat anymore, but he nudged her and she did anyway.

"Hey," he said laughing, "You wanted to know."

Then there had been the small island that she had thought were the Chinese too, but Yeshua told her they weren't. These had all sets of rules, bowing a certain way to someone, bowing another way to someone else. Doing and saying things to people of higher class, then turning around and saying the same thing a different way to someone in a lower class.

The whole experience made her head spin and what was worse was they made her eat the gray stringy stuff that Shion had bought her once upon a time. The women always marveled at her dark skin however, everywhere she went and always flirted with Yeshua. Always. So Mary had taken to the habit of sticking as close to him as possible everywhere they went. She couldn't speak their language, but when one woman saw another woman clinging that tightly to another man that way they pretty much got the hint. That didn't stop the geisha's though.

These Inuits though, she wanted or more like demanded to know how they stood this cold. It felt as if she were going to freeze to death and she wondered silently if she put one in the desert if they would melt.

After they were done eating, Yeshua looked outside and smiled.

"Come on, Mary." he said excitedly.

He wrapped her up in the pound of fur she'd shedded off earlier and dragged her outside into the cold night air. She yelped at the sudden rush of cold. He gave her an apologetic smile and wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

They started to trudge along the snow until Yeshua was sure that no one was around to see them. Then, tired of walking, lifted Mary up into his arms, spread his wings, and took flight. Mary liked this a lot better. His skin was like a heater. She could feel the warmth through his robes. She almost didn't even notice the cold. When he landed and set her down she pouted and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mary!" he said laughing

"You're trying to kill me, that's why you're doing. That's why you brought me here, to watch me suffer."

He smiled and pulled her away from him.

"Mary, you're missing this. This is a once in a lifetime experience, or for humans at least."

Mary sighed dramatically and turned around to see what Yeshua had been so excited about.

She gasped.

The sky was alive in color. A beautiful long, narrow strip of light greens marked their way across the sky and instead of appearing sort of flat they stood out, as if trying to capture her. From the beautiful green shot up a wondrous red color reaching up, changing into softer reds to pinks and threatening the stars with it's bright beauty. They shown onto the snow, convincing the white surface to imitate it's wondrous colors as if out of envy and made everything around it aware and in awe of it's presence.

"It's amazing." she whispered.

He smiled. "I told you it was."

He stepped closer to the lights, walking in front of her and smiled.

The lights behind him seemed to dim as if threatened by his absolute, unquestionable beauty and they should. Not even these magnificent lights could compare to Yeshua. His eyes stood out against the color as if purposely taunting the greens in the lights. They weren't anywhere near as perfect.

He turned to face the sky and outstretched one hand, palm up towards the light. She watched as the lights began to bend and shape, some of the greens and red combining to make blue (she wasn't really sure how that was possible, but it was Yeshua. He could turn ants into elephants). The light from the sky fell across his perfect features, turning his silver hair into wonderful shades of light purples and light pinks. The sight was amazing. Finally the lights stopped moving and Yeshua turned back to face her, the biggest smile she'd ever seen graced his beautiful face and Mary looked up to the sky.

There, in the glorious lights of the night, Yeshua had written her name in the sky.

"Yeshua..." she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't believe you did that for me."

He smiled, held her close to him and sighed.

He felt the beating of her heart and smiled, "You're amazing, you know that Mary?"

She was speechless, but she didn't need to say anything he could feel it through the vibrations of her heart against his chest.

He pressed a finger her chin and lifted it up to him.

"You're the most beautiful thing..." he whispered, his lips inches away from her's.

She was drunk again, lost in his touch, intoxicated by his smell, the feel of his breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neither of the stopped this time. Yeshua had Mary's fur off and onto the floor of the hut in a flash, pulling gently at the warm clothing underneath. Her lips never left his. She worked on the threads that held his clothes fastened, sliding the fabric off his shoulders and starting on the ties around his waist. He had her shirt off already, pulling at the heavy, long skirt that covered her legs. She lifted her hips and it was gone. She was fully exposed beneath him for the second time, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. She shivered a little from the cold and he smiled, placing an arm under her and bringer her close so that she could feel the sweet electricity flick over her skin. She gasped at the feeling. He kissed her neck and gently bit her on the small spot just underneath her jaw, enjoying the shivers it sent down her spine.

"Ah, Yeshua." she begged, running her hands through his silver hair.

He kissed his way down her body, stopping swirl his tongue over nipple, enjoying the little whimpering noises she made. He pulled back a little to admire her perfection. Her eyes where clouded, drunk all over again. He placed a knee between her legs, opening them a little more. He bent back down, kissing her hips and kneading her breasts with his hands, trying to distract her from the direction his mouth was moving. She gasped when he reached her folds.

"Yeshua..." she said, breathless a little bit worried.

"It's ok, Mary." he whispered.

He rubbed his hands up and down her sides to try and calm her down before tasting her.

"Yeshua!" she cried, her body quivering.

He smiled, and did it again, pressing down on her hips to keep her still. She cried out again, twisting and pressing against his hands. He pulled back and she reached up for him, kissing him almost violently. He wrapped an arm under her waist and positioned himself above her. He kissed her back gently as he entered her. She gave a gasp at the sharp pain, it wasn't as bad as the first time, just a small pain and it was over. She moved her hips a little and he started off slow, listening for any signs of pain from his love.

"Yeshua..."she begged again, pressing harder against him, urging him to go faster.

He speed up his pace, holding her closer, feeling her writhe under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, screaming his name, trying to get as much as she could of him.

"Mary," he moaned.

He shook, sending gentle, tingling electricty flickering over her again. She screamed harder, arching into him.

"Ahhhhhh! Yeshua!" She screamed, clutching him.

"Mary!" he hissed, spilling inside of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They collapsed together in a heap on the floor. They stayed that way for a long time, neither one willing to move. Yeshua sighed, placing kisses on her chest.

"Yeshua." she giggled, tired.

He kissed her gently on her neck, running a hand up and down her dark skin. He smiled at the way she shook at the feeling at the electricity on her skin.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." he said, reaching up to kiss her.

He smiled when he pulled back. He started to get off of her when she pulled him back down. He tilted his head to the side, confused-puppy style.

"It's cold without you." she said, blushing

He smiled and kissed her again. He raised up just enough to reach thefurs and drape them across their bodies.

"I won't be cold this time."

She smiled at him and placed another sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled and lied down back on her, distributing his weight so that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. She sighed. Everything was perfect. She never wanted to leave, but tomorrow they'd return back to Jerusalem, back to her problems. Back to Wilhelm.

* * *

She hadn't meant to do, but it Yeshua was too hurt to understand it. Why had she done this to him? They were back in Mary's house, back in Jerusalem. Mary was on her hands and knees on the floor, staring disbelievingly at the knife from her dreams. Yeshua looked at the blood on his hands, at the slash across his skin and turned his back to her. He hadn't said a word, he'd just left. Left her there.

She sobbed uncontrollably. Why had she done that? Why couldn't she stop herself? It had been just like in her dream. The loss of control over her own mind, her own body.

She had to go get him, had to tell him that there was something deeply wrong with her. She started to stand, started to follow after him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs when Wihelm appeared.

"Congratulations, Mary."

He picked up one of her hands.

"I believe it's time we ended this. Bring him to me. Bring him to me."

And Mary looked up at him, through eyes that weren't her own and she smiled, a smile that she'd seen on his face before.

"I will, master."

* * *

A/N: Phew, that took a really long time. Sorry about that, but that should make up for the last chapter, huh? XD This chapter might have been a little bit confusing so if anyone has any questions feel free to ask. Thanks. CX Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people!


	17. Telos

A/N: Hello, forgive me, I know I'm a little late but AP is murderous. Like, Wilhelm murderous. XD

So here it is, and I know that this is my last chapter. I think I'm going to cry. (deep breath)  
I hope you enjoy. Keep a look out for the epilouge, that's the real ending to all of this. CX

I do not own any of these characters and this makes me want to cry. CX

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 17  
Telos

Yeshua smiled as Mary grabbed his hand. She had never held his hand in public before, but today she held on tightly as they walked out of the village, seemingly unaware of the people staring after them. His smile grew wider as they walked. Maybe she'd finally agreed to accept him...maybe...

"Where are we going Mary?" Yeshua asked her. She didn't answer, she just continued to walk. He didn't mind. He supposed he'd find out when they got there. He wondered silently to himself if she was really ok but he couldn't ask. This felt like a dream. He was so happy just be with her like this in public. He knew there were a lot of people that didn't accept him but that didn't matter. He knew too that there were a lot of people who wouldn't accept her after seeing something like this but she didn't seem to care. She held his hand tighter the farther they walked. "Are we leaving the village today Mary?" Yeshua asked sweetly. Mary smiled up at him, her beautiful light blue eyes mezmorizing. "It's a surprise." Yeshua smiled, "A surprise?" He loved surprises and she knew it too. "What kind of surprise?"

She giggled and looked out toward the forest at the very end of the desert-like village.

"The kind that's surprising."

Yeshua followed his Mary in happy bliss. They entered the forest. The meadow? "Mary, are we going to the meadow?" He asked cheerfully. Mary smiled up at him. "How did you know?"

"Well it's only your most favorite place in the world."

Mary giggled. " I have a surprise for you there."

"I know I can't wait." he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. There was still something bothering her. There was something behind her smile and her beautiful eyes seemed to be supressing a flood of tears.

"Mary..." he whispered, a little worried by her expression. She stared up at him with a smile that was beautiful, but troubled. "I love you." He said happily.

He could've sworn that the sentence caused her physical pain, but he didn't know why.

"I-I love you too, Yeshua."

Yeshua smiled at the smell of the ocean. Mary's meadow was a great place to be. It was calming, relaxing and right next to the ocean. Yeshua had always thought that this place was bulit so weird. God must have experimented with land formations here. He looked over at Mary. She was amazingly beautiful in the sunlight. Her black skin seemed to absorb it, soak it in like a dry sponge does water. It didn't dry out her skin, but seemed to make it softer, smoother, creamier. He smiled at her and ran a hand through her dark hair. His cinnamon skin looked a thousand shades lighter compared to hers. "Mary, you're so beautiful." He said softly, admiring the color of her eyes.

"Yeshua." She said, turning her full gaze on him.

He gave her a lazy smile. "Mary." He answered.

He watched her look down and grab one of his hands. She held his brown hand in hers for a little while before placing another hand on top of his. The look on her face worried him. He frowned a little and tilted his head to one side.

"Mary?" he asked, shocked when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He wiped it away with his free hand. She looked back up at him and gave him a fake smile that she couldn't hold for long and it turned into a frown.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

And that's the last thing he remembered.

* * *

How long had it taken her to find him? A good 4 minutes.  
How long had it taken to bring him back to her house? 15 at the most.  
How long had it taken to cry, to convince him, to lie and to get his forgiveness as well as an apology for something he didn't do? 30 minutes.  
How long had it taken her to break free of the hold that Wilhelm had over her? Too long.

Mary struggled against this power. She screamed, screamed for Yeshua. Screamed his name but the words never came out. Someone was controlling her body, some strange, opressive feeling that was trying to crush her with it power. The feeling made her heady, as if drunk from a thick, rich wine. The feeling was horrifying. She didn't have any control, but at the same time it was sensual, as if coaxing her, willing her body to obey it's actions.  
_Yeshua! _She screamed again, unsuprised when the noise didn't come out of her mouth, and unsurprised still when a voice disguised as her own was giggling at the angel. Couldn't he see? Couldn't he tell that it wasn't her he was talking to? Could he not understand that the sweet voice that was escaping her lips had a dark undertone?  
_Yeshua!  
Why, Mary?_  
Mary gasped. Someone could hear her?  
_Why does your voice despair so?_  
The voice was feminine and seductive.  
_Please_, she begged, _please help him._  
Mary watched through eyes that no longer belonged to her, felt a smile form that had not been there by her command.  
_I plan to_, she said, an evident contented sigh breaking the words.  
Mary watched as her hand raised to caress Yeshua's cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes against her open palm. Mary cringed at the way Yeshua stared at her.  
_It's not me, Yeshua. It's not me._  
_It's me, _the voice said, a smile in her voice.  
Mary watched in despair as she grabbed Yeshua by the hand and led him into the village. The villagers stared at them, some in anger, some in shock.  
Something sparked within Mary's brain.  
_Who are you?_ she demanded, trying to stop herself from moving, trying to gain control back.  
There was a laugh as Mary's body lead Yeshua into the forest.  
It gave no answer, but the image of herself stabbing Yeshua over and over again and the look on her face when Wilhelm had appeared were thrown into her mind.  
_If the destructive side or the fire within the saint ever took over, the land would be consumed by chaos.  
_Mary stiffened.  
Another laugh. _I am the one Mary. The manifestation of your hatred, of your fear. _  
She felt a pressure around the body she was encased in. Yeshua looked at her, worry spread across his perfect features.  
"Mary..." he whispered.  
Her heart throbbed.  
_Mary, if we stay this way, if we do this think of the power. We'll be free. No one, no one will bother us. Everyone will crumble under our power. We won't have to fear Nero anymore. This dimension will be ours._  
"I love you." Yeshua finished.  
The voice faltered, as if the he had struck a nerve in it. Mary gained what control she could, and held on firmly.  
_Keep calling me_, _Yeshua_. she begged.  
But the woman was back, clamping down on her, trying to crush her but Mary wasn't giving up what little control she had gained. She had been able to break through enough to whisper:  
"I-I love you too, Yeshua."  
Her body was no longer hers. The fire guided her. She only watched. A spectator. But she wouldn't give up. She tried to take advantage of what little control she had left, but the woman blocked out everything she tried to say. Once, she'd almost succeeded. They were staring out over the ocean. She remembered the way the water had felt under back, Yeshua crawling on top of her...  
Yeshua ran a hand through her hair.  
"Mary, you're so beautiful."  
It faltered again.  
"Yeshua." was all she had been able to get out.  
Something snapped and she was on fire. She screamed and squirmed inside herself while the bitch on the outside just ignored her, concentrating on how to start her dark mission. Her fear of Wilhelm clouding her feelings for Yeshua. Mary wasn't even sure if this girl cared about Yeshua at all. Was this the girl Wilhelm had been trying to pull out of her when she was in his palace?When she had died? She screamed again, dying from the fire inside of her. The wrong side was winning, was killing her angel and she was going to let it. She was burning. She screamed for Yeshua over and over again. She wasn't going to give up, even if the fire burned her away. Even if she couldn't breathe, she wasn't going to stop. She couldn't stop.  
_Leave!_ She cried. _Yeshua, stop me, please! Get away from me!_  
Mary watched in agony as she took his hands in hers.  
And through all her screaming, all her struggling, all her fighting the only words she could manage were:  
"Forgive me."  
Mary felt it all. Everything. A red stream of power flowed down her arms and into her hands. It pulled at Yeshua's life, sucking it away from him. A loud smack was heard and Yeshua screamed, he arched his back in pain. Mary sobbed, she couldn't feel the fire anymore, too caught up in the death of her angel. Another loud crushing noise and another shattering scream. Yeshua's body was engulfed in a blue light, tendrils of it rushing into the air, reaching out for something.  
"Excellent." Wilhelm said.  
He appeared beside Mary, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Let us take hold of our destiny." he whispered in her ear.  
The power gained strength and Yeshua let out another scream as his bones cracked. Wilhelm walked over to Zarathustra, placing the key into the slot. There was a sound like an explosion as the system started up, sensing the Anima near. Wilhelm smiled, his dream so close to reality.  
"I will crush them with this power." he said, smiling, "Hurry Mary, my darling, we are so close."  
Yeshua fell to the ground, the blue energy being pulled out of him. He was shaking uncontrollably, blood pouring from his mouth. His screaming was terrifying.  
Stop it. Mary cried. Stop it.  
But she wouldn't stop. Yeshua collapsed, his body convulsing crazily, threatening to break any remaining bones. Mary fought with the power, pushing it away even as the fire burned into her bones, sunk into her marrow, she fought and eventually gained enough control to drop to her knees. She cradled him, sobbing, unable to stop herself from ripping his soul from his body. Her tears fell down her cheeks and mixed with the blood on his robes. She was killing him.  
"I'm so sorry Yeshua." she said, forcing herself to get out these last words.  
She struggled against the dark fire. It was like a creature, ripping her apart, trying to kill her even though she was on fire. Her love for Yeshua, numbing all other senses. She was slowly gaining control, slowly breaking through.  
"I made a huge mistake. I should have resisted you. This would've never happened, if I could've just stayed away from you."  
She sobbed again.  
"Yeshua..."  
She was interrupted when she felt a soft hand on her face. She looked down in utter shock. Yeshua smiled at her, a painful smile. It broke her heart. Time seemed to stop, to freeze in slow motion where only she and Yeshua existed. The time freeze seemed so realistic that she even thought she'd be able to save him, but she couldn't move again as if her body had frozen with time. Only Yeshua and his perfection made any sort of motion. Even in death, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He looked up at her, his breathing labored, blood pouring from the corners of his mouth, staining his gorgeous brown skin crimson. He took a deep breath, trying to hide the pain the gesture caused.  
"I love you." he said, his eyes full of love.  
Did he understand that she was the one hurting him? With that, he closed his eyes, his hand fell and time became real again. He wasn't dead. She kept telling herself.  
"No." she whispered.  
She pulled him close, crying on him. His body was limp, he was either gone or leaving her, and she was still pulling out his life force. He had used the last of what he had to fight with to tell her that he loved her.  
"All this is my fault. I've caused you nothing but pain and worry. That's all I've done Yeshua. You're nothing but perfection, nothing less than absolute perfection. And I'm...I'm nothing but chaos."  
She could feel herself slipping again. The pain of the fire was back. She was losing control, but it was willingly. What else did she have to live for? The woman hissed with delight as Mary succumbed. There was nothing else she could do. Just let the fire take her. She stole a glance over to Wilhelm. The giant Compass of Order spun out of control, slowly ripping a hole in sky. The blue light was still glowing on Yeshua's body, the tendrils becoming narrower. Then she realized something. If the tendrils were still there...  
She could feel the pull of his soul, there was still life in him. She forced herself to look back at Zarathustra. The machine needed the Anima in order to work...maybe if she could sever the link between Yeshua's power and Yeshua's will...maybe...  
No! the voice screamed, trying to engulf her again.  
"Yeshua, stay with me." she sobbed, "Stay with me, for just a little longer."  
It took everything she had, all the power she could muster, and this time she couldn't fail. The voice screamed for Wilhelm as Mary struggled against the fire. Her arm trembled as she raised it.  
_There's no time! She kept telling herself. I have to hurry!_ She cried. The pain was excruciating, but the idea of Yeshua opening his beautiful eyes, breathing, talking drove her on. Her love for Yeshua was stronger than her fear. Sparks flew from her wrist as she broke the hold over her inner demon. The thing screamed at it's lose of control and Wilhelm turned to Mary. She had to act fast. She couldn't let anything stop her.  
"Mary!" he yelled angrily.  
"NO!" she shouted, turning to him.  
He froze where he stood.  
"You have no power over me!"  
Her eyes turned the golden color Yeshua's had the night he'd almost killed Wilhelm, but Mary could and would kill him if he dared to stop her. She wouldn't miss her target. The last of the blue anima left Yeshua's body and formed into a large ball over him, before it could be sucked into the crystalline structure, Mary raised her hand, gripping the energy without actually touching it. She wrapped her hand around it, red sparks flying from her knuckles. It sounded like the shattering of thick glass as she broke it in half. She quickly pulled one half of it back into Yeshua, reuniting his soul with his body. The other half, The Anima, she split into thirteen different pieces, and with one giant motion she sent them flying off into different directions as far away as she could.  
_Seperate the Anima from Yeshua, get them away from Wilhelm.  
_She threw a wicked smile toward Wilhelm, taunting him and with one, glowing red hand, she pulled out the power storage of Zarathustra; The Zohar. The golden monolith cracked from it's original slot, the blue jewel at it's top flashed brightly, and it too she flung away from herself and drove deep into the ocean.  
"Wilhelm." she teased, in a voice that was both her and not hers at the same time. She looked to the beautiful angel in her lap and bent down to place a kiss on his frozen lips. He'd be alive soon, they wouldn't be frozen anymore.  
"You lose." she winked at the demon before falling down beside Yeshua. She stared up at the sky, feeling herself slipping away. Were those little red balls of energy her power? A smiled crept over her lips. Yeshua would live, that's all that mattered. She closed her eyes. Now, maybe now she could finally find piece.  
_Goodbye, Yeshua._

* * *

Yeshua awoke. The taste of blood in his mouth. He coughed violently at the intake of air, as if he'd never breathed it before. Spurts of blood flung from his lips, he had to push himself up so that he could bend over and cough onto the ground, staining the white flowers with tiny red freckles. It took him a while before his vision cleared and the world stopped spinning. Where was he? What was he doing here? Why was he so sore...? Then it hit him.  
"Mary!" he cried, turning around.  
There she was, frozen but not dead as if sleeping, a small smile on her lips. Her chest made no movement. He picked her up, cradled her.  
"Mary! Mary!" he cried, shaking her. Tears streamed down his face.  
"Mary! You can't die! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to me! Damnit! Wake up!"  
He pulled her close to him, buring his face in her neck.  
"Please wake up." he whispered.  
"Quiet, fool." a harsh, dry almost dead voice snarled.  
Yeshua looked up. Nero. Yeshua gently placed Mary onto the ground.  
"You!" he said, pushing himself up. "This is all your fault!"  
He tried to spread his wings but was stopped by a strange electric pain. It shook his body painfully. He ripped off his robe to check his skin. The electricity, the power that always generated from him was stronger than ever, harder to control. He gasped. His wings were gone. Another sharp tail of electricty zapped him. He doubled over.  
Nero snickered. "What's wrong Anima? Missing something?"  
Yeshua growled at him.  
"Why the hosility, Yeshua? I have no reason to harm you now. You don't have what I want. Mary extracted your power, or haven't you noticed?"  
Yeshua tried to calm his power and gave Nero a confused look.  
"In order to save you, she got rid of it." he made a disgusted noise. "She even broke Zarathustra. 'I lose.'"  
"She saved me...?" he looked down at her peaceful face.  
Nero smiled an evil smile and looked at the dead woman. He walked over to her as if to take her away, but Yeshua sent a powerful string of energy at him. He recoiled from the action. It was going to take some time to learn to control this new electricty.  
"Don't touch her!" he snapped.  
Nero shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I've never seen such power." he said to no one.  
It was strange to hear the admiration in his voice. He turned and walked away from Yeshua, looking toward the ocean.  
"She's alive, but separated." And with that he was gone.  
Alive but separated? Yeshua wondered silently what that meant. He looked up at the sky as Nero had, looking for an answer. He bent down to Mary, unable to believe that she was actually dead. He cried over her.  
"I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over again.  
He was beginning to lose his mind, his grip on reality. He felt like looking for Nero and begging him to kill him. His heart ached for Mary. He held one of her hands in his, sobbing uncontrollably. A small, red ball rose from Mary's body and floated up into the sky. Yeshua held his breath. He didn't know where the word came from, but suddenly he understood.  
Animus. She was still alive, or she was somewhat. Her power was locked away somewhere in the infinate blackness of outer space. He picked up her body in his arms. He would bury her because something drove him to. She would be reborn, he could feel it. He'd find a way to bring her back. He had eternity. He looked at his sleeping beauty.  
"I'll bring you back." he whispered and with that he too left the field of the Night Blooms to the forest behind Zarathustra.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Yeshua to build a tomb for her. It was large, a tribute to her. She deserved nothing less. He fashioned a large wooden cross and set it behind her, she was a savior, a messiah and nobody would know about her. The idea angered him. In the tomb he also buried the children, their parents had died in the fire and no one really knew where to bury them. Mary would've wanted them with her. His wings were gone along with his Anima and often his power would go off at random times, hurting people. He had begun to wear clothes that were tighter on him, covering every part of his body but his face to keep his power under control. He placed Mary gently inside of her stone coffin, admiring her beauty. A single tear fell down his cheek as he looked at her. It seemed like only yesterday he had taken her to the meadow, to the wedding, undressing her by the spring...a quiet chocked sob escaped his throat.  
"I see you have finished, Yeshua."  
He turned around fast, to see Joshua. He blinked at the boy. He smiled.  
"Never expected to see me again, did you?"  
Yeshua said nothing as Joshua made his way to Mary's coffin. He stared at her, holding back tears. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and placed some blue Night Blooms in her coffin.  
"I killed him."  
Yeshua's head shot up. "Who?"  
"Nero."  
Yeshua looked at him in pure shock.  
"When I was brought there, I was told that I was going to become Nero's new assistant because apparently, one named Lactis had betrayed them."  
Yeshua flinched at Lactis' name. He'd been with Lactis when Joshua was captured.  
"It was horrible." he continued, "that man was pure evil. When I heard that he'd killed Mary, I snapped. I...sort of forced him to commit suicide."  
"Forced him?" Yeshua asked.  
Joshua nodded, running a hand through Mary's hair. Yeshua shook his head. Nero was still alive. He just made it appear as a suicide. He'd have to keep an eye on him. Joshua looked away from Mary and down onto the graves of his friends.  
"I found my name on one of those coffins." he said, monotone. "You planning on burying me here?"  
"I thought you'd like that."  
Joshua nodded. "Close to Mary. You think of everything, don't you Yeshua?"  
"She loved you." Joshua choked, tears falling down his face.  
"She loved you too." Yeshua said sympathetically.  
"People will know about her. They will know her name. I will make sure of it." Joshua looked at Yeshua and gave him a determined stare.  
Yeshua smiled and nodded at the boy, but said nothing. He was afraid he'd burst into tears at any moment. Joshua said nothing else. He took one last long look at Mary and left. That was the last time Yeshua saw him. Yeshua looked back down at his savior.  
"I love you, Mary." he whispered.  
He wouldn't leave her. He would stay by her side always, guarding her tomb, guarding the children and if anyone or anything tried to take her from him...well they'd better be sure they were ready for a fight.  
Silently, sadly, he pulled the top over her coffin.  
"Sleep well."

* * *

A/N: Wow. That's an ending. CX I know people are willing and wanting and able to kill me. Please don't. I know this is my last chapter and it's really really sad for me to end this. I think I'm going to cry. However, there is one last thing. One more epilogue, so Broken Saint isn't quite dead yet. Reviews are my muse so inspire it up people! Oh! And in case anyone is wondering, I named the chapter Telos after it's actual meaning "end" or "purpose"

And I'm sorry about the way this chapter looks. My computer kinda went crazy on me. --;


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Ok, so this is definatley the last chapter of Broken Saint. It can't believe I've gotten this far. I think I'm gonna cry. Lol.

Ok, so a few things before I start.

1.) I was considering a sequel to Broken Saint, and if enough people want it, I just might do it. XD Ah, who am I kidding, I'll probably do it anyway, but I'll be more likely to do it if people actually want it.

and

2.) Sweet Hepatica, if you are reading this I would just like to say:

Hey! Please God, finish your story! I've read it, but I was afraid to leave you a review b/c I felt that you would think I only read it b/c you read mine, but now that I'm done I would like to beg you to continue your story! It's too good to go unfinished! Pleeeeeeaaase!

I beseech thee!

...

wow that was kinda weird.

Anyways, I think Sweet Hepatica gets my point, so on with the Epilogue.

I do not own any of these characters, but that's ok. The story was all mine. XD

* * *

Broken Saint  
Chapter 18  
Epilouge:  
Annabelle Lee

The small boy played in the street, throwing his small blue ball on the desert covered ground. It was a hot day, the sun blazing almost angrily onto the small village. The heat was almost unbareable, as if the day was trying to claim revenge on something no one knew about or remembered. The boy bounced the ball again. It hit the ground and sprung back up. Maybe he should go back inside and take refuge from the sun's anger. He silently thanked God for air conditioning. He bent down to pick up the small ball when he felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked down at it, wiping his dark blue hair out of his face to get a better look. Water? Confused, he looked up at the sky. The sun had retreated behind a few clouds, as if ashamed at its foolish thoughts of revenge. The sky started to darken and small, little drops of water started to fall from the sky. How rare was that? He looked down to see a man walking down the dirt-covered street. He wore a thick, heavy green hoodie and dark, baggy jeans. What an outrageous thing to wear in a place like this. His dark green hood was pulled over his head, casting a shadow where his face should've been. He had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, revealing a tight, black material probably from a body suit and his hands were covered by tight, plush gloves. The boy seriously started to wonder if this guy was touched in the head or something. The man stared up at the sky for a moment, as if concentrating really hard about something, then he looked over at the boy. Blue, transulcent eyes shining out from the darkness. The boy froze as the rain picked up, pounding him with round water pellets. The man started to walk towards the boy. He froze, unable to move, mezmorized by the man. When he finally reached the boy, he pulled back his hood, revealing his cinnamon skin and silver hair. He smiled and the boy felt as if he should know this man from somewhere.

"Hello Kevin." the man said.

A boy really, Kevin thought. He was too young to be an actual man. Kevin didn't say anything.

_How...does he know my name?_

"Have you ever heard of a woman named Shion?" he asked, a kind smile still on his face.

He had heard something about a woman named Shion. She was supposed to be part of a made-up religion some Joshua guy had started. Supposedly, one of his ancestor's had been in love with her or something. His mother told him, not to believe them. He nodded slowly to young man.

The young man smiled, an amused smile as if he too knew the story and some sort of secret behind it.

"Well...I think she'd want you to have this."

He pushed his hand into one of his back pockets and pulled out a beautiful, clear crystal on a silver chain. There was excitement in the boy's eyes as it was placed into his hands, the ball falling away from him onto the now muddy ground. They both stared at each other for a moment; the boy, a look of awe in his eyes, the young man a look of secret amusement.

There seemed to be a secret exchange between them. The boy felt as if he should protect the crystal with his life. It was delicate, important but he didn't know why. He didn't know how he knew he was supposed to keep it safe, he just...knew. Something in that man's eyes...

He wrapped his fingers around the object. The young man smiled, pulled the hood back over his face, stood up and walked away, taking the rain with him.

* * *

chaos walked the streets of the small, forgotten village of Jerusalem. His dark green hood pulled over his face, hiding his identity. He wasn't sure why or who he was hiding from, he just felt the need to hide. Maybe the trees would remember him. The ground would open up under him once it could match his face to his name. His real name. Yeshua.

chaos continued to walk in the rain that thickened around him and receded behind him. Every Eternal Recurrence with this. Same old, same old. The village hadn't changed one bit. With the exception of modern technology, the village was still the small, forgotten, religious hub that it had once been so many thousands of years ago. The people looked at him and he wondered if any of them recognized him from the last time he had walked these streets. How many times had Eternal Recurrence happened now? chaos tried to count, but only drew a blank.

_Infinate times_, he decided.

He made his way through the scarce forest that many villagers still deemed evil and breathed a deep sigh of relief to me in their shelter again. He paused for a moment, feeling the cool shade of the leaves. Why couldn't Nero bring him back here when Eternal Recurrence started? He always woke up next to Mary's coffin, right after his conversation with Joshua to start the whole thing over again.

_Pure evil_, he concluded.

He walked again, thankful that the leaves were giving him shade from the rain that always seemed to magically start when he walked Jerusalem. He paused at the meadow and looked out toward the sea. The water moved slowly, pulling away from him and reluctantly falling back and spreading onto the shore. The sea remembered him. He closed his eyes against the rain, leaning his head back and letting his hood fall away.

He could see her. Mary, in all her beauty standing where he stood, brushing her long black hair behind her ear. She would sigh, lean her head back and close her eyes against the generous sunlight. She would hear him, jump a little.

"Yeshua," she would say, blushing. Her eyes a gorgeous light blue.

"How long have you been standing there?"

His eyes snapped open. The image had been too real and a hole in his heart throbbed gently.

"Mary." his whispered, his voice broken.

He bent down, pulling a blue Night Bloom from its spot in the ground, unsurprised when it didn't change to white.

"These flowers bloomed only for you."

* * *

The tomb was in small ruins now. Not destroyed by any force, just weathered away with time. He stepped into the tomb carefully. He remembered the first time Mary had died, he had sworn to stay beside her, next to her, protect her. But Nero was always moving, always taking on different personas. It had taken him a long time to realize he was endangering Mary. By staying here, he was allowing Nero to gain power, gain time, build strength and in the end, if chaos hadn't left Nero would've taken her away.

He walked down the path that led to Mary's coffin, passing the empty tombs of the children, already pilphered for E.S. creation. He paused at Joshua's. No matter how many times he came back, he never knew exactly how Joshua's body had gotten there. A final request perhaps?

He placed a hand on the coffin. He'd never forgive himself for letting the children become machines.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to leave them in your hands any longer. They all appear to have awakened. So I will go ahead and retrieve them from you. You don't mind, do you, Yeshua?"

Nero would ask. Nero would always ask, standing in front of Zarathustra. In his black suit, his developed and calm voice, always watching the anguish on chaos' face.

If only chaos knew how Nero managed to take them. How he managed to sneak them away from him without his knowledge.

He stood up again, taking one last look at the 12 coffins before heading to Mary's.

He gave a sad smile, and ran a hand across the worn, stone lid.

"I was a child and she was a child in this kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love, I and my Annabelle Lee."

His hand paused and he closed his eyes.

"Who would've guessed that the brillant Edgar Allan Poe would have stolen my disease as a muse for his work?"

chaos smiled. Pain evident in his beautiful eyes. He sat down by her coffin, pressing his back against it.

"You apparently, are the inspiration for everything, Mary, did you know that?"

He looked down at his gloved hands.

"Even the story of Sleeping Beauty. Perhaps you would awaken from the kiss of a charming prince."

His hands formed into tight fists.

"A shame there aren't any around."

He looked at the stone wall across from him. It seemed slanted. Some of the stone was chipping, being pushed away by the thickness of roots.

"Tomorrow will be the Great Migration. Nero's ship will take everyone in the Earth away and onto Michtam. The little boy will sneak onto it and the religious-crazed Ormus followers will start the new Jerusalem on Michtam."

He paused, following the journey one vine had taken pushing it's way from a tiny crack on the floor all the way up to the ceiling.

"Zarathustra and the Zohar will go with them, and the whole process will begin again."

The vine made a strange twisting motion around a small root, trying to suck the life out of it.

"Does anything ever change?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking of the first time Nero had attempted to steal Mary's body. By taking the world away from the Earth, he had made himself the survival of humans, their sole resource. How easy it had been for him to gain control like he had: CEO of Vector, Hyams, Ormus Patriarch Heinlein.

2060. The world was vanishing because the Zohar had been discovered. Nero would take this opportunity to shrink the Earth to Plank Scale and would attempt to take Mary's body. chaos gave a wicked smile.

"And neither the angels in Heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea could ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabelle Lee."

He'd never succeed, or at least not this time anyway. He closed his eyes. Mary he knew was in this coffin. She remained unchanged from her time of death; preserved, never aging, never decomposing. She was immortal. The immortal sleeping beauty seperated from her soul. Who knew would guess, besides Shion of course, that the people were using the Mary's soul to navigate outer space? That the U.M.N. was actually the soul of this beautiful lady?

chaos stood, and pushed the lid away from her coffin. She lie in her coffin, surrounded by the white Night Blooms. They seemed to open wider at chaos' prescence, recognizing and uncaring that he was the man who caused her death. No matter how many times he looked at her, the same feeling would wedge itself into his chest. It was a suffocating feeling, a painful squeezing of his heart and an enlarging of the hole. She was perfection. Her skin, the deep creamy color of chocolate and her hair, smooth and long behind her. He pressed a finger to her lips, still the beautiful pink they'd always been. He remembered, briefly, the first time he'd ever seen T-elos. He had almost frozen, fallen to the ground and sobbed. She was Mary, she was _his_ Mary. That was her body, her soft skin, her beautiful lips. He hair was different, but that was her.

Nero could never quite get her eyes right though.

KOS-MOS, she'd been a little different. The sight of her had been disturbing. Someone had attempted to rebuild his Mary. Nero had tried to create a new Mary that would follow his rules. He hadn't expected her to form her own conciousness. He hadn't expected Mary's actual will to reject him. That's why the need for T-elos had come up, he needed Mary's body. If he could swallow Mary into a cyborg programmed to listen to him, he could control Zarathustra.

What seemed so strange to chaos was how opposite and similar KOS-MOS and Mary were.

KOS-MOS was the white color of pure snow. Her hair the lightest blue the color could be without becoming white and her eyes were red. A bright, emotionless red.

But KOS-MOS' eyes held something of Mary's, something no one but he could see. They were Mary's eyes. She was carrying Mary's soul.

Another thing he had noticed, was that KOS-MOS was everything Mary had ever wanted to be.

She was brave without hesitation. She was strength and precision. She was strong and fearless. She was anything but the damsel in distress.

And even though T-elos always failed her mission and KOS-MOS always won and absorbed her, Nero's wishes were always carried out. Eternal Recurrence was always fulfilled.

"Mary," chaos whispered, "You don't have to be afraid."

_Mary, you don't want to lose Shion do you?_

"Mary, I know you think that ending Eternal Recurrence will kill Shion. I know that you're afraid it will kill me, but you don't understand."

He leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I think...no, I know that I can prevent it from destroying everyone. I know I can. You just have to trust me."

He sighed and looked back down at his sleeping beauty.

"I must be losing my mind." he whispered to no one.

"Can you even hear me Mary?" He ran a hand through her hair, wishing he didn't have to wear all this clothing to contain his power.

"Can you somehow hear me through that endless vaccum?"

He sighed. If Mary could just become KOS-MOS, if she wasn't afraid to give up her power and merge with KOS-MOS, then maybe all of this would end.

Maybe...

"Believe in KOS-MOS, become KOS-MOS." he whispered.

He wondered what that would be like. The small amount of KOS-MOS' actual personality he had seen was strange. She was so much like Mary already, just stronger.

He looked down at her again, feeling so helpless, so stupid. He was just playing Nero's game. He was just going through the motions every time and no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to stop him. Not without his wings, not without his Anima.

"I love you, Mary." he whispered.

He waited a little while longer before sliding the stone lid back in place. He kept himself from crying, kept himself from lingering on her. He had to get busy. He had to keep moving.

He delayed a few seconds longer, then sadly, with a shaky sigh he left her again. He would be back soon enough.

"And so, all the night-tide I lie down by the side of my darling my darling, my life and my bride by her sepulcher there by the sea. In her tomb by the sounding sea."

* * *

chaos stood by a window on the giant immigration ship, Pleroma. He watched sadly, as it pulled away from the planet. He didn't know why this sight still had an effect on him. He had done this countless times. He had begun to notice how melancholic his expression and actions would become once he was away from Mary. Everything about him was melancholy. He wasn't cold, he wasn't mean or cruel, just melancholic as if a piece of him were missing. Mary was missing.

He placed a gloved hand against the glass as the ship pushed him farther and farther away from her.

He knew what he had to do.

At first, he had done it to hide her, to keep her from Nero. Now, he did it to stall him from finding her body. It's true that Nero knew where chaos hid her, but Nero couldn't penetrate the barrier without first summoning both Abel and Abel's ark.

The two Abels would blind the eyes of God and disperse his barrier.

chaos slowly, slid an index finger around the landmass he knew was where Jerusalem was; where Mary's tomb was. There were huge loud cracks in the Earth. The globe shook violently as her carved the city out of it's planet and pulled it away from it's surface. The vaccum of space didn't allow the sound to travel though, no one would know what happened.

He pressed his palm flat against the glass, fingers spread and slowly, a ball of light blue encircled the landmass; imaginary space.

Then, he quietly, without hesitation sent the landmass away, throwing it into the endless darkness.

People would forget about the planet Earth, it's location with further generations. Nero wouldn't. He would travel back to Earth, realize that Mary wasn't there, throw a tantrum and then come back to Vector headquarters to begin preparations for Abel. All of this would happen in thousands of years, everyone would be reborn. He could relax for a little while. He could look forward to seeing KOS-MOS.

"Eh-excuse me, sir..."

chaos smiled to himself, a meloncholy smile.

He turned around.

"Lactis, right?" chaos asked, his voice deep, meloncholic, gorgeous.

The silver-haired boy blushed for a moment.

"I...I don't think you should stand that close to the window, you never know what might happen."

"Of course," chaos said, "I want to live to see the new planet."

Lactis nodded and then, a little shyly added:

"...Haven't I meet you somewhere before?"

chaos pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think we've met."

Lactis smiled nervously and chaos smiled back. A small feeling bloomed in his chest. Like a string pulling him back to the land he had carved out of the earth. Something like optimism. He shook it off, wondering why all of a sudden he felt so happy. He turned back to the landmass.

_Mary..._he wondered silently.

_Are you calling me?_

Somewhere, in the deep dark space in a tiny forest, beside a restless sea, next to a Night Bloom meadow, down inside a tomb, a coffin gave off a blue light, illuminating the dark area.

_Yeshua..._

* * *

A/N: There, it's all done. I can't believe it. I seriously can't believe it.

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and favorited or alerted this story.

And I'd especially like to thank GanonXD and Grace b/c without you two to cheer me on, I'd never have been able to finish this.

Thank you so much for all of your support.

I can't believe it's finally over!

And yes, I was considering a sequel to this if enough people want it, so let me know.

If anyone has any questions or would like to know more about the sequel, I don't mind Private messages, so go ahead and message away. Lol.

Again, thank you all so much.

Good bye. C:


End file.
